Heartache
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/ Ketika kau tahu semua kebenarannya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pilihan semua ada ditangan mu, tapi sanggupkah kau melalui semua kehidupan ini tanpanya sekali lagi?/WARNING ! Lemon Inside21plus/Crime & Tragedi/DLDR/NO FLAME/ CH 13 THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Meet up

Halaman yang Anda muat mungkin telah dihapus. Silahkan lanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya!


	2. Uchiha Family

_Flashback-_

 _"kau akan memiliki adik perempuan" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah bahagia pada putranya. Anak itu memeluk ibunya yang tengah mengandung 8 Bulan adiknya dengan penuh Kasih sayang. Sedang sang suami memandang kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dengan pandangan lembut. Setelah memeriksakan kandungannya dan mengetahui jenis kelamin dari calon buah hati kedua mereka, wanita itu dan suaminya langsung memberitahu Putra pertama mereka._

 _Suasana kini berubah menjadi berada di rumah sakit Kirigakure. Wanita itu akhirnya telah melahirkan Putri mereka. Keadaan wanita itu sangat sehat, saat ini adalah suasana yang sangat membahagiakan untuk keluarga kecil ini. Anak laki- laki itu selalu melihat adik kecilnya yang baru saja lahir dari balik kaca ruangan bayi. Ia ingat betul perkataan ayahnya yang membuatnya semakin menyayangi adiknya itu "ia adalah seorang gadis. Maka kau harus menyayanginya melebihi kaa-chan dan tou-san, jagalah ia dan sayangi ia sepenuh hati"_

 _Ia kembali tersenyum melihat adiknya. Saat pertama melihat adiknya ia sangat senang. Ia berpikir adiknya akan menjadi Putri yang sangat cantik dan manis._

 _Kemudian ia melihat adiknya yang bergerak- gerak dan para petugas medis yang berlari dan memberikan sesuatu pada adik kecilnya._

 _Perasaan resah seketika mendera anak kecil itu. Ia menggedor kaca ruangan dan karena tak dapat respon ia berlari mencari ayahnya. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan ayahnya dan berusaha mengungkapkan keresahan yang ada dipikiran serta perasaannya. Sang ayah yang mendengarnya langsung berlari sambil menggendong putranya. Segala pikiran negatif datang bergantian serta perasaan resah yang tiada tara._

 _-END flashback-_

.

.

.

 _ **"Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, romance, hurt/comfort (etc)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s),gaje,bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumarry : Ketika kau tahu semua kebenarannya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pilihan semua ada ditangan mu, tapi sanggupkah kau melalui semua kehidupan ini tanpanya sekali lagi?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura Uchiha: 23 tahun.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha: 25 tahun.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki: 25 tahun.**_

 _ **Shion : 24 tahun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cahaya Mentari yang menyilaukan membuat gad―wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Ia merasakan ketelanjangannya di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan pelukan hangat dari sosok dibelakangnya. Seorang pria yang menjadikannya seorang wanita. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menarik tangan prianya agar mendekapnya semakin erat.

" _Ohayo_ " sambut pria itu dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Senyum malu- malu Sakura terukir di wajahnya yang cantik " _ohayo_ Sasuke- _kun_ "

Kini ia merasakan bibir tipis prianya yang mencium tengkuknya yang menciptakan kesan geli. Sakura mengerang akan sentuhan selanjutnya dari Sasuke yang membawa mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan olahraga ranjang pagi sekali lagi sebelum keluarga Namikaze lainnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan kali ini keluarga Namikaze sangat ceria dengan berkumpulnya semua anggota keluarga. Apalagi ditambah kedatangan Sasuke yang seolah menjadi pelengkap dalam keluarga ini.

Dalam acara santap menyantap sarapan mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura saling curi pandang dan mengulum senyum apabila pandangan mereka bertemu. Mungkin Kushina dan Naruto tidak melihat itu semua, tapi hal ini tidak luput dari pandangan Minato. Ayah dari Sakura dan Naruto yang sangat menyayangi dan mengenal betul putrinya melebihi Kushina ibu dari Putri nya sendiri.

"Sasuke, _baa-san_ sangat senang ketika tahu kau menemani Putri kami" ucap tulus Kushina disela sarapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "hn, sudah menjadi kewajiban ku _baa-san_ "

"Si _teme_ ini memang bisa di andalkan _kaa-chan_ " seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menepuk- nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sakura dan Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Natuto yang di tanggapinya acuh.

kushina mencoba menengahi "Kau ini memang yah, bisa-bisanya melimpahkan tugas memani adik mu pada Sasuke"

"Harusnya kau mengajak istri mu kemari, Sasuke" timpal Minato.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, rahang nya mengeras. Demi apapun ia tak ingin membicarakan wanita itu. _Mood_ nya akan langsung rusak apabila membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu.

Terlebih ketika melihat gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi wanitanya menunduk lesu. Senyum yang tadi tercetak di wajah cantiknya luntur di gantikan dengan senyum miris. Ia sangat menyayangkan hal ini. Kenapa dulu ia tak bersikeras menolak pernikahan itu.

Sekali lagi, Minato adalah orang yang mengerti akan situasi. Ia jelas melihat pancaran gelisah dan juga bersalah dari mata Sasuke dan wajah sendu putrinya. _Mungkinkah?_

"Ahh~ benar, seharusnya kau mengajaknya kemari. Maaf kan kami _ne_ , yang tak bisa hadir di acara pernikahan kalian waktu itu" Kushina dan Naruto kembali pada perbincangan mereka. Begitupula Sasuke, Sakura, dan Minato. Tapi tak dapat di pungkiri suasana sekarang menjadi lebih kaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah kembali dari kediaman Namikaze. Ia sesungguhnya masih ingin lebih lama di sana, akan tetapi ia memiliki kewajiban bekerja sebagai _manager_ di perusahaan ayahnya. Meskipun bisa dikatakan perusahaan sendiri, tapi ia tetap ingin bersikap profesional. Dan ia kembali ke rumahnya hanya untuk berganti pakaian kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Tapi seperti nya rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia melihat Shion yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Terlihat sekali wanita itu menangis semalaman dan tidak tidur. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari penampilannya juga kantung matanya yang menghitam.

Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, kemudian berganti pakaian. Saat hendak pergi, langkahnya terhenti ketika wanita itu bersuara.

"Kau kemana tadi malam, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanyanya parau.

"Hn, pekerjaan. Aku pergi" setelah itu Sasuke benar- benar pergi meninggalkan istrinya Shion yang kembali menangis meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya. _Kenapa? Kenapa duka ini tak pernah henti menderanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi siapa pemuda beruntung yang berhasil merenggut keperawanan mu Sa-Ku-Ra?" Tanya Ino sahabat baik Sakura.

Sakura memutar mata nya bosan "ayolah Ino itu tidak penting. Lagi pula kau baru berjumpa sekian lama dengan ku hanya menanyakan hal ini? Oh, yang benar saja" jawab nya sarkatik.

Ino tertawa "kau mau tutupi heh? Aku pasti tahu meskipun kau menutupinya. Cara berjalan mu adalah bukti segalanya"

Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya menyeringai "oh baiklah~ aku sedang berhadapan dengan wanita yang sudah merasakan tiap kejantanan pria yang ia kencani. Aku tak bisa menutupinya lagi"

"Sialan kau _forehead_ , jadi siapa pemuda itu Huh?"

"Dia bukan seorang pemuda Ino"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, otaknya seperti nya sedikit lambat kali ini meresapi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Duda?"

"Bukan!"

"Pria yang tak suka komitmen?"

"Bukan juga"

"Gigolo?"

" _Pig!_ "

"HAHAHA baiklah- baiklah, jadi siapa hah? Sebutkan saja namanya" Ino mulai tak sabar.

"Sasuke Uchiha" bisiknya.

Ino jelas tahu kali ini, ia melebarkan matanya sambil memekik menutup mulutnya karena sekarang mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe ini akibat perbuatannya.

" _What?_ Kau tahu Sakura? Sasuke Uchiha sudah beristri" desisnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya" Ino hanya mampu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya akan pernyataan dan kenyataan yang Sakura jalani. Ino berpikir akan lebih baik Sakura tinggal di Jerman dan tak usah kembali jika hanya akan membuat duka pada kehidupan nya. Demi _Kami-sama_ Ino sangat khawatir dan menyayangkan semua yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku akan pergi" Sakura bersiap- siap.

"Kemana?"

"Memenuhi panggilan pekerjaan, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin mejadi pengangguran"

" ini sudah siang dan kenapa tidak diperusahaan namikaze saja?"

Sakura mendengus "aku ingin usaha ku sendiri, kemampuan ku sendiri.. kau tau maksud ku" jeda sebentar "lagi pula wawancaranya memang diadakan siang"

Sakura bangkit, mengecup pelan pipi Ino seperti kebiasaannya bermanja pada Ino dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang akan tindakan sahabatnya. Sakura tidak berubah. Ia tetap wanita yang manja dan keras kepala. Ia mulai berpikir kembali mengenai apa yang sekarng terjadi pada sahabat tercintanya. Haruskah ia menceritakan hal ini pada _Nya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura telah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia kembali melihat dengan jelas nama perusahaan itu dari sebrang.

 _ **Inuzuka stars corporation**_

 _ **Konoha modern recontruction**_

Ahh membayangkan nya saja sudah sangat membahagiakan baginya. Dan hari ini ia benar- benar mendapatkan panggilan kerjanya. Sesungguhnya sebelum sebulan kepindahannya ke Konoha ia sudah mendaftarkan lamarannya melalui email. Tak disangka akan mendapatkan respon setelah ia benar- benar berada di Konoha.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia harus hati- hati karena bagian intim di selangkangannya terasa sedikit perih. Dan ini sangat mengganggu. Harus nya ia tadi malam tidak lepas kendali. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak harus berpikiran seperti itu. Pria itu sangat ia cintai. Lagi pula prioritasnya saat ini adalah bekerja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kantor biasanya adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuknya selama hampir empat tahun ini. Namun kali ini tidak. Tempat ternyaman untuk pemuda berambut _emo_ ini sekarang telah berubah. Dimana ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan gad-wanitanya. Berada dekat dengan wanita itu membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang tak dapat tergantikan.

Tiba- tiba otaknya yang biasanya hanya berpikir kerja kerja dan kerja hari ini mendadak berbeda. Bayangan- bayangan malam dan pagi panasnya dengan Sakura terputar seperti ia sedang menonton di bioskop. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya gerah, pipinya merona, dan yang paling parah adalah adik kecil di bawah sana sepertinya sudah menegang.

Sial!

Ia butuh Sakura sekarang! Tapi pekerjaan ini tak dapat ditinggalkannya. Oh ya, ia hanya perlu mengeluarkannya.

Ini sangat menyebalkan!

Kenapa ia harus menjadi solo _player?_ Saat ia memiliki istri? tapi ini lebih baik dari pada melampiaskan pada istri di rumahnya yang ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan padanya.

.

.

Wawancara itu sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi pemuda yang di wawancarai sama seperti dirinya sangat menyebalkan. Ia jadi teringat akan tingkah _nii-chan_ nya yang ceria tapi menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan mengingat peringai pemuda tadi.

Sakura terus menggrutu. Ini adalah hari wawancara nya dan ia langsung diterima. ia bahagia, tapi yang membuat ia menggerutu adalah pemuda menyebalkan tadi yang diterima juga.

Ia akan langsung menjalani masa _training_ hari ini juga bersama pemuda itu dan juga si pemandu yang menyebalkan dengan pakaian yang norak, rambut norak, wajah norak, pokoknya semua yang ada pada pemandunya kata yang cocok adalah N-O-R-A-K!

"Ya, perkenalkan nama Guy Maito, aku sangat menyukai olahraga, semangat ku adalah SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, kalian pun harus memiliki semangat yang sama seperti ku, semangat yang berapi-api... "

Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi akan perkataan seniornya itu. Ia sangat malas dan hanya menanggapi perkataan seniornya dengan senyum kaku.

Setelah mendengar serentetan kata- kata menyebalkan dari seniornya akhirnya giliran ia yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai" sapanya "salam kenal namaku Sakura, Sakura Namikaze. Aku lulusan _Karlsruher Institut für Technologie_ Jerman. Mohon kerja samanya" ia ber _ojigini_ dan menegakan kembali tubuhnya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang mampu membuat seseorang di sebrangnya terpana.

"Namaku Kiba―" mereka menunggu nama keluarga nya "―mohon kerja samanya" tapi pemuda dengan nama kiba ini tak menyebutkannya. Pemuda itu justru hanya tersenyum ceria. Mirip sekali Naruto. _Apa peduliku._

Mereka semua akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan _train_ mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah dua hari berlalu, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Sasuke. Sasuke bilang ibunya Mikoto akan sangat senang apabila mengetahui gad-wanita yang sejak dulu ia anggap anaknya yang pergi dengan alasan sekolah dan bisnis keluarga kini telah kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya ketika Mikoto yang berlari menerjang tubuhnya, memeluk dengan protektif. Sekian lama tak jumpa membuatnya merasa sangat rindu dan perasaan itu terobati karena Sakura yang sudah ia anggap putrinya ada dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau ada di sini sayang?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum sangat manis "Hampir dua minggu"

"Jahat baru menemui _kaa-chan_ hee?" Mikoto berpura-pura merajuk dan Sakura yang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia mulai sibuk bekerja dengan suara lembut dan manja nya. Pemandangan yang kini tersaji dihadapnnya adalah pemandangan yang menghanatkan hatinya.

Mikoto memang akrab dengan Shion, tapi ia tak pernah sebahagia dan sedekat ini saat bersama Shion.

" _Kaa-san_ " panggilnya. Mendengar suara wanita lain yang memanggil, Mikoto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang bersuara tadi.

Shion―Wanita itu melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik. Pemandangan yang mana ibu mertuanya sedang bercengkrama dengan putranya dan seorang gadis? Wanita?

Ia memutuskan memanggil ibu mertuanya dan hal ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat pandangan tak suka dari suaminya. Padahal tadi sebelum eksistensinya di sadari, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu tengah tersenyum sangat lembut menatap kedua wanita itu.

Tapi ia merasa tidak bersalah, jadi Shion menghampiri suaminya, memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipinya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

Mikoto yang melihat tingkah menantunya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya diam, dalam hatinya bergemuruh perasaan tak suka yang hampir keluar. Tapi ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Jika dipikir lagi, apa haknya? Ia memang kekasih pria itu, tapi wanita di samping Sasuke lebih berhak dari pada dirinya. Karena wanita itu adalah istri Sasuke Nya! Ia tersenyum miris dalam diam merutuki kisah cintanya, dan hal itu tertangkap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram dan melepaskan tangan Shion yang terus bergelayut disampingnya.

"Sudah mengantar Izuna?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya _kaa-chan_ " Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Shion, kenalkan.. ia adalah Sakura. Sakura Namikaze. Ia sudah di anggap Putri oleh ku juga Fugaku" terang Mikoto sambil tersenyum "ia kuliah di Jerman dan baru di Konoha dua minggu ini"

"Ah, seorang Namikaze?"

Shion berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Tak dapat Sakura sangka ternyata Shion memeluknya. Mau tak mau Sakura pun balas memeluk Shion.

"Salam kenal, Sakura _-chan_ "

"Salam kenal juga Shion _-nee_ "

Sakura berpikir Shion adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dan dengan teganya ia bermain api di belakang wanita baik ini. Namun, bagaimanapun perasaan nya dan perasaan Sasuke tidak semudah itu. Ini terlalu rumit dan cinta orang dewasa tak sedangkal dan semudah yang orang luar katakan.

.

.

Mereka kembali berbincang. Namun suasana hati Sakura dan Sasuke tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Kedatangan Shion menimbulkan perasaan lain pada Sakura. Ia adalah seorang wanita. Jika ia di posisi Shion ia pasti tak akan terima, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya?

Sasuke merasakan perasaan kesal pada wanita yang menjadi istrinya semakin bertambah. Tak taukah wanita itu bahwa ia ingin sehari saja tanpa wanita itu. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Suara seorang pria yang berbeda lima tahun dari Sasuke memanggilnya dengan pandangn binar- binar. Pria itu menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

Shion dan Mikoto serta Fugaku yang baru saja datang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Putra sulungnya terhadap Sakura. Shion yakin bahwa Sakura benar-benar di anggap keluarga disini.

Itachi memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat kemudian pelukan itu terlepas karena paksaan Sasuke.

Itachi menyeringai melihat prilaku protektif adiknya yang sejak dulu ada pada Sasuke apabila sudah menyangkut Sakura. _Ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya yang seolah tak rela Sakura disentuh pria lain._

Mereka kembali berbincang, bertanya apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura ketika di Jerman, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan yang lainnya. Hingga sebuah kalimat yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ku pikir dulu Sasuke akan menikahi mu Sakura- _chan_ , tapi ternyata ia memilih Shion" ucap Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Ahahaha, aku juga berpikir begitu" timpal Mikoto kaku.

"Ahh Sasu, haruskah aku menikahi Sakura?" Canda Itachi "aku seorang duda keren Sakura" goda Itachi pada Sakura yang mendapat pukulan pelan pada bahunya. Mikoto dan Fugaku terkekeh.

"Aku rasa Sasuke memang hanya mencintaiku" dengan percaya dirinya Shion berucap seperti itu. Yang membuat semuanya bungkam "aku rasa Sakura dan aku akan menjadi keluarga yang akur saat ia menikah dengan mu _nii-chan_ " tambahnya

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Shion tersenyum tipis. Ia dapat menebak hati adiknya itu melalui pancaran matanya yang menatap Sakura penuh cinta.

Dan jujur saja dalam hati Itachi merasa kasihan pada ketiga orang yang terbalut dalam duka yang mereka miliki masing- masing.

Sasuke yang kesal pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi celotehan di sekitarnya.

 _._

 _._

Suasana hatinya sangat tidak baik saat ini. Sakura menghampiri pria yang menjadi kekasihnya di taman belakang. Sedang yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing- masing.

"Kau mencintainya _nii-chan_ " kalimat yang terlontar dari wanita nya itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sakura ia memeluknya dan menyesap banyak- banyak aroma yang mengguar dari tubuh wanitanya itu. Seakan takut kehilangan dan aroma wanitanya sangat menenangkan perasaanya yang gelisah.

"Aku tak mencintainya" gumamnya di sela pelukannya.

"Jika ada orang yang melih―"

"―Aku tak peduli" potong Sasuke. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan. Tapi ini Cinta yang rumit dan perpisahan adalah hal yang paling tak ingin mereka lakukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan hal- hal yang mereka bicarakan dan mereka lakukan di saksikan oleh seseorang yang sekarang menangis dalam kebisuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ia bahkan sangat sangat menyebalkan. Berkali- kali lipat menyebalkannya dari Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah seminggu lebih semenjak mereka _train_ hingga saat ini terus mengikutinya, mencari perhatiannya, tebar pesona dan tingkah- tingkah menyebalkan lainnya.

"Kita makan siang bersama" putusnya.

Ini juga salah satu tingkah nya yang menyebalkan. Memutuskan segala sesuatu sendiri dan selalu memonopolinya agar tidak dekat dengan laki- laki lainnya.

"Tidak Kiba" tolaknya cuek dan kiba yang melotot.

"kau tak bisa menolak, ayo" Kiba langsung memegang kedua bahunya membuat Sakura beriri dan menggiring wanita itu menuju cafetaria. Sakura mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemauan pemuda ini. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

Mereka telah sampai di cafetaria dengan berbagai pandangan dari pengunjung lain. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengklasifikasi kabar tersebut sehingga terus tersebar. Sakura sendiri acuh akan hal itu.

Kiba dengan antusiasnya berceloteh mengenai kesehariannya, pekerjaan dan beberapa topik pembicaraan lainnya yang membuat Sakura terhibur. Sakura pun tak kalah antusiasnya menanggapi celotehan Kiba. Ia merasa nyaman. Sungguh!

Ia sepertinya lupa telah mengatakan bahwa Kiba adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan karena sekarang ia sendiri mulai merasa nyaman.

Dan sampailah pada topik yang langsung membuat seluruh penghuni cafetaria bungkam "APA? JADI KAU ADALAH PEWARIS INUZUKA CORPS?" Teriak Sakura saat Kiba mengungkap rahasia besarnya. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama Kiba. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. Orang -orang mulai mendatanginya bertanya hal- hal mengenai rahasianya.

Yang hanya ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan cengiran serta kalimat "aku ingin mulai dari bawah tanpa ada yang tahu, tapi Sakura membocorkannya satu detik setelah aku memberitahunya"

Sedang Sakura yang mendengar penuturan kiba hanya tersenyum kaku dan berucap " _gomenasai_ Kiba" sedang yang lain menggumam "sudah ku duga kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan presedir Inuzuka, wajah memang tak dapat ditutupi" yang langsung di tanggapi pemuda itu dengan cengirannya. _Aku merasa bersama nii-chan, menenangkan._

Getaran _smartphone_ di tangannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendapati pesan dari kekasihnya. Pria itu telah mereservasi hotel untuk bertemu. Pria itu pasti sudah sangat merindukannya setelah hampir satu minggu tak bertemu. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pesan kekasihnya dengan senyum yang sangat Indah.

Sedang seseorang disebrangnya yang sedang menanggapi pertanyaan teman- temannya melihat senyum Sakura dan tak dapat kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Sakura memiliki pesona yang tak bisa diabaikan dan.. cerdas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-flashback-_

 _Ayah dari anak laki- laki dan putrinya yang di tangani medis itu adalah Minato. Istrinya- Kushina baru saja melahirkan putrinya dua hari yang lalu. Ia merasa lega karena Kushina dapat melahirkan Putri mereka yang mereka beri nama 'Sakura Namikaze'. Ia berkata pada putranya―Naruto Namikaze bahwa ia harus menyayangi adiknya dan menjaganya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Kushina dan hendak mencari Naruto._

 _Saat ia berada di koridor itu ia dapat melihat putranya yang berurai air mata menghampirinya "tou-san, apakah ia baik- baik saja? Aa-a-ku takut. Mereka.. mereka.." belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya Minato segera menggendong Naruto dan berlari menuju ruangan bayi._

 _Suasana kini berubah menjadi berada di ruangan dokter. Dokter dengan nama Orochimaru ini menyatakan bahwa putri nya mengalami kelainan. Putrinya sakit. Ia marah besar pada pihak rumah sakit Kirigakure atas kelalaian dan tak dapat memprediksi ini. Kini semuanya terlambat. Pihak rumah sakit minta maaf, akan tetapi Minato tetap mengajukan gugatan akan hal ini. Jika masalah lain ia akan merelakan, tapi kesehatan, nyawa, adalah hal yang berharga dan tak dapat diganti dengan apapun. Kushina sangat shok ketika mendengar kabar mengenai putrinya dihari kedua nya setelah dilahirkan mengalami kejang dan sakit. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa- apa dan hanya bisa melihat putri mereka dari balik kaca yang sedang dalam penanganan medis. Berharap Kami-sama kembali memberikan putri mereka kesempatan untuk tetap bertahan hidup._

 _-endflashback-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Aisshhh Chapter 2 IS UP ^^ maaf yaa untuk keterlamabatan update fic ini XD Maaf juga kalo feel nya ga dapet :(( Di** **chap ini juga sudah ada sebagian menceritakan masa lalu keluarga Namikaze yang akan mengantarkan ke** **Masa lalu SasuSakuNaru untuk memperjelas beberapa hal ^^ untuk typo maaf yaa, dhe-chan udah baca berulang kali tapi, entahlahT.T**

 **Yoshhaa waktunya balas review:**

 **Dewie867** : Ini SasuSakuShion XD aheheh makasih yaa pujiannya wie :-D #merona. Ini update setelah satu bulan mengendap wakakak XD makasih ya wie udah read and review ^^

 **Uchiha Javaraz** : hehehe ga ga bakalan terlalu hurt, dhe-chan juga cinta banget sama SasuSaku XD makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462** : Ini udah lanjut yaa Olive-chan :-D hehehe iyaa emang kasihan , tapi yaa gitu dehh XD makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **ShinyLany** : iya nih hubungan mereka rumit, serumit hatiku nee-chan wkwkwk #curhat. Ya si Shion emang gitu nee-chan :D nahh untuk pertanyaan nee-chan sedikit demi sedikit bakal terbongkar yaa XD tapi step by step XD kyaaa~ dhe-chan malu nee-chan masalah lemon T.T dhe-chan jujur aja ga pede tuh buat lemonnya wkwk :(( ini udah next yaa nee-chan ^^ semangat selalu XD makasih nee-chan untuk read and review nya^^

 **lightflower22** : ahahaha sama dhe-chan juga greget sama SasuSaku .. Bikin hati dhe-chan doki- doki wkwk XD makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **Lala Yoichi** : hehe iya ini rated M ^^ konfliknya ga berat- berat amet :D dhe-chan ga begitu bisa buat yang begituan wkwk yaahh pokonya gitu lahh yaa HeHeHe XD makasih untuk read and review nya ya Lala-chan ^^

 **zarachan** : ini udah lanjut yaa Zara-chan :-D makasih ya untuk read and reviewnya ^^

 **Guest** : ini udah lanjut yaa guest? makasih untuk read and review nya ^^ **ps: ada baiknya berikan nama yaa biar ga ketuker sama yang lain XD hihi**

 **Guest** : hehehe maaf yaa, buat nulis fic ini dhe-chan harus ngumpulin mood yang bener- bener oke ^^ jadi ya gini hehe makasih udah nunggu yaa :))makasih untuk read and review nya ^^ **ps: ada baiknya berikan nama yaa biar ga ketuker sama yang lain XD hihi**

 **SasuSaku** : ini udah di lanjutin yaa :-D kyaa~ makasih udah suka fic dhe-chan yang abal ini #merona. makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **love sasusaku** : ini udah lanjut yaa :-D aduhh maaf untuk keterlambatan dan lama nya yaa :(( ini udah lanjut koo XD makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **Udah semua kan ? Maaf ya yang ga kesebut soalnya yang masuk email dhe-chan cuma itu, terus ini suka rada eror gitu -,- Oiya, chap depan engga jadi lastchapter , kaya nya dhe-chan punya ide lain HAHA #smirk evil. Sankyuu buat yang udah Fav and foll juga silent reader(kalo ada) ^^ Jadi bagaimana? R &R ya minna-san;);) No Flame yaa! **


	3. Teror

Halaman yang Anda muat mungkin telah dihapus. Silahkan lanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya!


	4. Heartache I

Halaman yang Anda muat mungkin telah dihapus. Silahkan lanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya!


	5. Teror II

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menatap rembulan. Ia menghela nafasnya mengingat pembicaraan berat antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia akui, ia mencintai wanita yang mereka katakan akan dijadikan calonnya. Tapi, ia ingin meminta waktu sebelum keluarganya memutuskan segalanya. Ia ingin wanita itu juga sama memiliki perasaan padanya. Bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan memunculkan ketidak baik 'kan pada suatu ikatan suci pernikahan.

* * *

 **Heartache**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Out Of Character, TYPO, alur kecepetan, drama, etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

― **oOo―**

* * *

"Kiba" wanita itu menepuk bahu adiknya. Adiknya itu terlihat tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang rumit― mungkin "Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Kenapa kau menolak saran ayah?"

"Hana- _nee,_ kau tahu benar apa jawabanku" pemuda itu menatap langit seolah langit yang terlihat hitam lebih menarik perhatiannya "Aku ingin kami saling mencintai, bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Hana tersenyum "lagipula, cinta sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan.. biarkan aku mencoba mendekatinya terlebih dahulu" Lanjut Kiba.

Hana tersenyum bangga mendengar penuturan adiknya. Kiba semakin hari semakin dewasa dalam menghadapi masalahnya. Hana ingat betul, sebelumnya Kiba hanya pemuda ugal- ugalan yang tak mau bekerja, malas dan tidak tertarik dengan percintaan.

Tapi kali ini, gadis bernama Sakura telah menyelamatkan hati adiknya yang tak mengenal cinta―

"Kau sudah dewasa Kiba" Kiba merengut.

"aku sudah dewasa sejak dulu!" Teriak Kiba tak terima. Hana terbahak mendengar teriakan adiknya.

― tapi Kiba tetap Kiba yang berisik.

.

―oOo―

.

Naruto menatap kedua orang yang ia sayangi― Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tak tertebak. Mungkin Sasuke datang ke kantornya sepagi ini untuk membahas suatu kerja sama, tapi Sakura?

 _Dia harusnya bekerja bukan?_

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau tidak bekerja? Ada apa pagi- pagi sekali kalian kompak berada di ruanganku?" Naruto nampak bingung.

"Kau harus membantu Sakura menolak perjodohan yang akan terjadi antara Sakura dan Inuzuka" pinta, err― perintah Sasuke.

Kakak satu- satunya dari Sakura itu mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung―tidak mengerti. Memandang adiknya lekat― meminta penjelasan, namun adik merah mudanya hanya diam dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke yang mengerti Kebingungan Naruto langsung menjelaskannya.

"Kau tak lupa 'kan bagaimana antusiasnya orang tuamu di pesta pernikahan tempo hari menjodohkan mereka?" Sasuke mengatakannya lancar "Aku harap kau mau membantunya untuk menolak perjodohan itu"

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke menatapnya, dan menghadapkan wajahnya kembali pada Naruto dengan _puppyeys_ ― memohon bantuan.

"Tidak Sakura" Tegas Naruto.

Pria berkulit tan itu kini menatap sahabatnya " _Teme,_ aku tau kau menganggap Sakura sebagai adikmu.. tapi tidak begini"

" _Dobe_ "

"Sasuke! Kali ini aku mohon jangan ikut campur!" Naruto menatap sahabatnya serius "Aku sendiri bahkan akan mengikuti kemauan _tou-san_. Ia yang paling tahu yang terbaik untuk Sakura!" Tutur Naruto telak.

Benar. Naruto adalah orang kedua setelah Kushina― ibunya, yang sangat meyakini bahwa keputusan ayahanya, segala yang pria paruh baya itu rencanakan untuk adiknya― Sakura selalu yang terbaik. Dan akan tetap menjadi orang yang paling tahu, apa yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa saat ini sahabatnya sedang dalam _mode_ serius. Terlihat dari cara memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya― bukan _teme._ Kata- kata Naruto saat ini tidak dapat dibantah.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kantormu Sasuke, pekerjaan menunggumu!" Kini tatapannya pindah pada Sakura. Penampilan adiknya sedikit― kacau "Aku rasa kau sakit sayang, lebih baik pulang dan jangan tinggal di apartemen sialan itu selama kau sakit!"

Kini pandangan pria yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus kakak dari Sakura itu menatap Sasuke "Aku mohon antarkan Sakura ke rumah, Sasuke" dengan itu Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Pembicaraan yang mereka berdua rasa akan membuahkan hasil yang baik ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka.

.

―oOo―

.

Sepasang pria dan wanita itu terdiam di dalam mobil. Pria itu― Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya keras- keras "Kau membeli apartemen?"

" _Huh?_ Mmm, Ya"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kita _lost contect_ " jawab Sakura ringan dengan tampang polos.

"Jadi kau selama kita tak berhubungan kau tinggal disana?" Sauke bertanya dengan aura gelapnya.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya "Dengar, kau tinggal lah di rumah orang tua mu! Bahaya jika kau tinggal sendiri" akhirnya, pria itu menjatuhkan perintah telak yang harus wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya ini patuhi.

Demi apapun itu, yang Sasuke tahu Sakura sangat penakut. Bagaimana mungkin tinggal di apartemen. Bahkan kegiatan bercinta mereka pertama kali jika bukan karena Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya di rumah sendiri dan meminta Sasuke menemaninya, kegiatan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Sakura mengangguk 'kan kepalanya, tersenyum saat Sasuke menangkup wajahnya, mencium kening, mata, kedua pipi tembemnya dan yang terkahir mencium bibir ranum Sakura sayang.

Setelah itu Sakura keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah keluarga Namikaze dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Satu yang terus membuat Sakura tersenyum, yaitu kenyataan Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

.

―oOo―

.

Hari ini Shion kembali melakukan kesalahan. Bukan. Bukan ia melakukan rencana untuk Sakura atau Sasuke lalu gagal. Bukan itu.

Tapi, istri sah yang katanya selalu mengatakan pada suaminya― Sasuke, bahwa ia _mencintainya tulus_ ternyata sejak dulu telah ternoda.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang melakukan perselingkuhan. Tapi Shion pun begitu. Wanita itu memang pada awalnya sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Bahkan nyaris jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Wanita itu terus menjaga hubungan pernikahan dengan suaminya itu. Namun, saat hampir satu tahun tak kunjung dikaruniai anak, Shion mulai curiga.

Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengalami masalah pada kesehatannya hingga mereka tak bisa memiliki anak. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke lah penyebab dirinya tak dapat memiliki anak.

Maka dari itu, Shion mulai berani ke klub malam saat semua orang mengira ia menemui orang tuanya. Ia tidur bergonta- ganti pria setiap kali ia menginginkannya.

Wanita dengan helaian pirang itu terus beranggapan bahwa dengan sex bersama pria lain, ia akan memiliki anak. Tanpa keluarga Uchiha tahu, dan tentu saja anaknya nanti akan menyandang nama Uchiha.

Namun, setelah lama semakin lama ia mulai sadar bahwa ia tetap tidak mengandung. Terlebih ketika Sasuke― suaminya memintanya untuk memeriksakan kesehatan mereka.

Shion bahkan terus menolak. Karena ia merasa takut. Bagaimana jika ia penyebabnya? Bagaimana jika suaminya meninggalkannya?

Kalau begitu, tuduhannya selama ini salah? Bukan Sasuke yang tak bisa? Tapi dirinyalah?

Ah, ia bahkan lupa tuduhannya yang berdasar ... tak memiliki bukti kuat bahwa benar adanya Sasuke yang tak bisa memiliki anak.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Kami-sama,_ bahkan Shion tak mendapatkan jalan keluarnya.

Terlebih saat hari di mana ibu mertuanya memintanya secara langsung untuk segera memiliki momongan. Ia merasa semakin terpojok.

Dan ketika Sasuke memaksanya, dengan ancaman jika ia tak mau melakukan pemeriksaan maka suami tampannya itu akan sangat marah dan membencinya. _Meskipun ia tahu, Sasuke sudah membencinya._ Dan―

― _BANG_

Saat itu juga mereka mengetahui bahwa ia lah penyebab dari tak dapat memiliki keturunan. Dan rasa takutnya semakin menjadi- jadi. Terutama sejak hadirnya gadis? Atau wanita? berhelaian merah muda bernama _Sakura._

 _Baiklah. Sakura Namikaze, bersiap- siaplah_.

Semuanya telah di mulai sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum di pesta pernikahan itu. Semuanya akan terus berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Bahkan, Shion telah mempersiapkan segalanya.

.

―oOo―

.

Pagi ini lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sakura memasuki kantor dengan wajah berseri- seri. Wanita itu mengenakan Crescent Kimono dengan bawahan rok span hitam selutut. Tak lupa juga dengan spatu _flate_ nya.

Yang membuatnya berseri- seri adalah karena kekasihnya lah yang memberikan pakaian ini. Meskipun pakaian ini sangat formal, tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

Meski begitu, hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu sudah seminggu ini kembali merenggang. Sakura tahu, ini semua pasti ulah istri Sasuke yang mulai protektif padanya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak ingin merusak harinya dan berubah mejadi pemurung. _Itu bukan dirinya sekali._

Ia memulai pekrjaannya. Kiba― pemuda yang ia anggap sahabat itu kini telah menjabat sebagai wakil dari kakak perempuannya, yang menjabat sebagai direktur. Sedangkan ayah Kiba sendiri sebagai presdir.

Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya. Menurut Sakura, ketiganya memiliki kedudukan yang sama di perusahaan ini.

"Hey Sakura" wanita itu tersentak saat mendengar panggilan salah satu rekannya.

"Tayuya" Sakura melihat papan nama pada pakaian wanita itu sambil menyebutkannya "ada apa?"

Yah, Sakura memang tak terlalu mengenal semua rekan kerjanya. Terutama yang satu ini. Wanita dengan helaian merah dan wajah yang cantik nan anggun.

"Aku dengar kau berkencan dengan wakil direktur?"

Mata Tayuya berbinar- binar. _Gosip baru._

Ini pasti akibat di pesta pernikahan kakaknya tempo hari. Memang sejak hari itu, ia dan Kiba digosipkan berpacaran. Tapi kebenarannya tentu saja tidak. Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia harus mengklarifikasi semua ini 'kan?

Tapi tidak. Sakura tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya "Rahasia" bisiknya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Sedangkan Tayuya hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan dari rekannya ini.

.

―oOo―

.

Sasuke memasuki kantor dengan wajah datarnya. Memang seperti biasanya ia selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada acara sapa menyapa. Ekspresi pria ini sangat teratur dengan baik.

Di belakangnya sang istri― Shion mengikuti dengan wajah bangganya.

Hah~ jika boleh ia memilih, lebih baik ia bekerja sendiri tanpa sekertaris dari pada diikuti terus seperti ini.

Tempo hari ia telah memberikan libur tiga hari pada wanita itu. Karena ia sendiri menjadi sekertaris dari kakaknya saat menghadiri kerja sama di Dubai.

Dan saat ia kembali, wajah wanita ini lah yang menyapanya dan tentu saja wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu terus mengikutinya― sampai detik ini. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Ia telah sampai di ruangan kakaknya. Karena memang Itachi memanggilnya untuk suatu hal tentang perkembangan perusahaan.

Mereka duduk bersama. Membicarakan pekerjaan, saling memberikan pandangan juga saran.

Ketika selesai, ia melihat sebuah proposal pembangunan yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini?"

Itachi memandangnya "Oh, itu proposal pembangunan yang di ajukan _clien_. Dari keluarga Tenji Takao"

"Kau tidak mengambilnya?"

Ayah dari Izuna Uchiha itu hanya mengedikan bahu dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah "Aku dengar Namikaze, Sarutobi, Sabaku, bahkan Inuzuka menginginkannya. Aku rasa aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan"

Justru Sasuke merasa tertarik ― "Lebih baik di ambil" Itachi nampak melotot, tapi Sasuke segera melanjutkan "Aku yang akan datang dan mengurus proyek ini" _skak matt._

Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum kecil mengerti maksud adiknya"Baiklah"

Sedangkan Shion hanya menggeram tertahan. Ia tahu persis kenapa suaminya ingin menangani proyek itu.

―karena Inuzuka akan hadir. Sedangkan Inuzuka dan Uchiha sedang menjalankan proyek lain. Yang di tangani Hana sebagai wakil dari Inuzuka sedangkan Itachi dari Uchiha. Dengan begitu, jika Inuzuka mengambilnya maka wakil direktur yang akan maju―Kiba. Dan Sasuke tahu, pemuda itu pasti akan mengajak Sakuranya.

 _Tch,_ pemuda itu memang mudah ditebak. Kiba sangat dekat dan mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

Sialan!

Mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke ingin memberikan hadiah tinju pada wajah pemuda itu.

Namun suasana hatinya kembali membaik mengingat pertemuan itu nanti.

Pertemuan yang akan terjadi, meskipun singkat... setidaknya Sasuke ingin rasa rindunya terobati.

.

―oOo―

.

Ini semua semakin memuak 'kan. Sakura merasa dirinya benar- benar seorang simpanan.

Bagaimana mungkin jika Sasuke mencintainya sungguh- sungguh pria itu terus mengabaikannya. Ini bukan satu dua minggu. Tapi ini sudah hampir satu bulan lebih pria itu tak menghubungi dan tak menemuinya.

Ia sendiri ingin menghubungi. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Ia takut jika ia menghubunginya dan ia hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan.

Sesungguhnya ia telah kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya mampu menangis dan menangis tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Belum lagi kabar yang terus tersebar mengenai hubungannya dengan Kiba.

Ia akui ia dekat, nyaman dan menyukai Kiba. Tapi suka, nyaman dan dekat dalam arti yang berbeda. Suatu kenyamanan dan rasa suka saat bersama sahabat. Dan ia tak memiliki tujuan lain.

Dari ruangannya Kiba muncul, berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan gaya jenaka "Sakura, ini sudah istirahat, bagaimana kalau makan bersama?" Ajak Kiba antusias seperti biasa.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli "Bagaimana jika dengan mereka?" Sakura menunjuk teman- temannya dengan dagunya. Tayuya di arah yang ia tunjuk langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan cepat― wanita itu ternyata tidak seanggun saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Ayo makan bersama" teriak wanita itu pada teman- temannya― juga pada Sakura dan Kiba.

Kiba sendiri langsung mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya antusias. Wakil direktur ini memang benar- benar tidak begitu peduli sistim kasta.

Sakura lekas mengikuti teman- teman lainnya untuk bergabung― jangan lupakan Kiba yang sudah berada paling depan bersama Tayuya membicarakan menu makan mereka dengan antusias.

.

―oOo―

.

Cafetaria hari ini sangat padat sekali. Sepertinya para pegawai Inuzuka Corps ini benar- benar kelaparan. Kiba, Sakura dan yang lainnya mengedarkan pandangannya menuju arah lain.

Namun, tak mendapatkan satu bangku pun yang tersisa.

Tayuya bahkan sudah memasang tampang paling memelasnya. Menatap teman- teman lainnya, seolah merasa bahwa mereka semua adalah orang termalang di dunia. Dan Sakura terkekeh akan hal konyol itu.

"Bagaimana jika makan di luar saja? Aku sudah hampir pingsan akibat rasa lapar ini" keluh Tayuya.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar saran Tayuya. Mereka berjalan bersama- sama menuju sebuah restoran yang cukup dekat dengan kantor. Acara makan pun berjalan dengan ramai dan penuh canda tawa.

* * *

Shion tersenyum misterius. Sesuai rencananya, Sakura akhirnya keluar kantor itu dengan mudah.

Ia melirik dari ujung matanya pada ketiga orang yang akan melancarkan aksinya.

"Kalian harus berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kalian!"

"Tentu nyonya, percayakan pada kami" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

Mendengar hal itu, senyum Shion semakin lebar. Ia menaik 'kan maskernya― guna menutupi wajahnya dan mengenakan kacamata bulat hitam, yang semakin membuatnya terlihat misterius.

Pakaiannya pun bagaikan seorang perawat ―putih- putih dan topi suster. Kedua orang lainnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sedangkan yang satu orang lagi berpakaian beda dari pada yang lain.

Ia kembali menyeringai. _Kini drama akan segera di mulai._

* * *

Mereka― karyawan yang makan bersama Kiba dan Sakura telah selesai makan siang. Mereka saling bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama.

 _Bersama teman memang lebih menyenangkan_ , batin Sakura. Tapi tetap saja sesuatu di hatinya berteriak ingin bertemu kekasinya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran untuk kembali ke kantor bersama Kiba di samping kanannya dan Tayuya di samping kirinya.

Sampai ia melihat seseorang berlari- lari kesetanan dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya. Orang itu terus berlari keasana- kemari. Dan orang itu terus mendekat ke arahnya. Dua orang yang lainnya terlihat mengejar orang itu di belakangnya.

 _Seorang suster._ Tebak Sakura dalam hati. _Dan pasien, mungkin rumah sakit jiwa._

Menyadari pemikirannya yang ia rasa benar, Sakura mencoba mendekat pada Kiba dan mencari perlindungan.

― _BUK_

― Terlambat. Sakura kini merasakan darah segar mengalir dari dahinya. Rasa perih yang teramat sangat dan pening kini menderanya.

Astaga! Orang gila itu memukul dahi Sakura menggunakan batu yang orang itu kepal.

Kedua petugas itu telah menangkap orang gila itu. Tapi orang itu terus merancau 'kan kata- kata yang membuat hatinya terasa dihujam puluhan pisau.

"KAU! KAU PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG! KAU SIMPANAN SUAMIKU! DASAR WANITA TAK TAHU DIRI! KAU WANITA MENGERIKAN!"

Orang itu melemparkan batu itu ke arah Sakura.

Kiba yang menyadarinya langsung menghadang dan menjadikkan punggungnya sebagai perisai untuk Sakura.

 _Kami-sama, Sakura terluka._

Kiba yang melihat Sakura terluka membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU KATA 'KAN HAH?" Kiba balik berteriak "KALIAN PARA PENJAGA HARUSNYA BISA LEBIH BAIK MENJAGANYA!"

Orang gila itu tetap berteriak "JALANG! KAU SEORANG WANITA! TAPI KAU MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH TANGGA ORANG! HARUSNYA SESAMA WANITA KAU BISA MERASAKAN RASA SAKITNYA! JALANG!"

Kedua petugas itu telah membawa orang gila itu menjauh dan memasuki mobil rumah sakit.

Ia tahu betul kini Tayuya dan Kiba menatap dirinya khawatir―

Terutama Kiba yang melihat dahinya berdarah langsung terbelalak "Apa kau kuat berjalan Sakura?" ― Tayuya bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku yakin ia tak kuat, aku akan menggendongmu" putus Kiba.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Dan Kiba serta Tayuya tak bisa berbuat apa- apa selain membantu Sakura ― memapahnya. Karena wanita ini keras kepala ingin tetap berjalan.

Wanita itu terus menjaga kesadarannya. Ia harus tetap sadar. Ia tak ingin dirinya lemah seperti dulu, seperti masa lalunya. Ia ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat.

Tapi kata- kata orang gila tadi terasa menamparnya.

 _Aku adalah wanita mengerikan yang bersembunyi di balik topengku. Kami sesama wanita, tapi aku justru merusak rumah tangga orang lain._

 _Kami- sama._

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha hari ini tiba- tiba mengadakan acara keluarga. Sasuke rasa ini hal yang penting, hingga ayahnya sendiri yang menghubunginya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada keluarganya, bahwa ia akan datang terlambat. Tentu saja keterlambatannya karena ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal penting untuk proyek yang akan ia tangani.

Ia merasa lega karena tetap bisa datang― meski terlambat. Untungnya sekertaris yang meminta cuti libur beberapa waktu lalu sudah kembali aktif bekerja.

Saat sampai di rumah, ia melihat ibu, ayah, kakak, Izuna dan seorang wanita dengan helaian coklat pendek sebahunya. Namun di mana wanita itu?

" _Are ..._ Sasu- _kun,_ kau tidak pulang bersama Shion?" Mikoto menghampiri putra bungsunya "Ia bilang akan membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di kantor"

Sasuke tersenyum samar "Tak apa, ia sedang ada keperluan lain"

Pria itu melindungi istrinya? Tidak, Sasuke hanya mencoba menenangkan ibunya "Jadi ada apa mengadakan kumpul keluarga tiba- tiba?"

Fugaku menatap datar putranya yang tetap tidak pernah suka basa- basi "Setidaknya berilah salam saat datang, dan duduklah terlebih dahulu!" Perintahnya telak.

Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Fugaku berdehem "Yang pertama adalah aku mengangkat Sasuke sebagai wakil Itachi"

Mendengar hal itu semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke. Ia naik jabatan setelah berjuang dari bawah. Sasuke dan Naruto memang bekerja pada perusahaannya, tapi mereka memulainya dengan bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa terlebih dahulu untuk membuktikan kelayakannya.

"Selamat Sasuke, aku bangga padamu" Sasuke merasakan bibirnya berkedut "Dan yang kedua, Itachi yang akan mengatakannya" Fugaku menepuk putra pertamanya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan calon ibu Izuna" wajah Itachi terlihat sedikit bersemu meski wajahnya tetap tenang.

Mendapati Itachi yang bersemu, Sasuke dan Mikoto terkekeh geli. Itachi benar- benar orang yang tenang dan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu adalah pemandangan yang langka di perlihatkan.

Tapi sebenarnya, baik Itachi, Mikoto, bahkan Fugaku menjadi lebih tertarik akan senyum Sasuke. _Pria itu terkekeh, ini lebih langka._

Wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Itachi dengan Izuna di pangkuannya mulai berdiri. Mendudukan Izuna di sampingnya, wanita itu memulai perkenalan dirinya.

Ini luar biasa. Wanita calon istri kakaknya ini bernama Hana, teman satu proyeknya kemarin di Dubai. Dan Hana adalah seorang Inuzuka― kakak dari Kiba― saingan percintaannya.

Wanita itu ternyata sudah dekat dengan Itachi sejak kerja sama proyek di Otogakire hingga kemarin di Dubai dan memiliki suatu ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Pria itu― Sasuke merasa tidak masalah akan status Hana yang notabenenya adalah kakak dari Kiba. Baginya, asalakan sang kakak senang. Selain itu, Izuna mendapatkan ibu yang baik seperti Hana adalah hal yang lebih membahagiakan.

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami keterpurukan yang panjang... Itachi dapat bangkit kembali dan berusaha menerima kehadiran Hana di hatinya. Itachi tidak lagi menutup hati.

Beribu syukur Sasuke panjatkan karena Izuna akan memiliki ibu baru. Tapi, itu artinya Shion tidak akan memiliki hak lagi mengasuh Izuna? Dan―

Setelah berbincang- bincang mereka akhirnya menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

― _Kemanakah wanita itu sebenarnya?_

.

―oOo―

.

― _TRAK_

Botol itu disatukan serentak dan kembali mereka tarik serta menikmati rasa dari bir yang kini mereka teguk.

Ini adalah suatu perayaan. Ya, perayaan keberhasilan kedua, ketiga, entah kesekian kalinya ia membuat wanita berhelai merah muda tadi terluka. Baik hati ataupun fisik.

Shion tertawa terbahak- bahak akibat pengaruh alkohol juga mengingat keberhasilannya.

Bagai orang kesetanan Shion berteriak "SAKURA NAMIKAZE, KAU TIDAK BOLEH BAHAGIA! HAHAHAHA"

Mereka meneruskan pesta mereka, terutama Shion. Pesta ini bukan hanya pesta minuman, akan tetapi pesta ini juga pesta sex.

Entah Shion sadari atau tidak, ia terus membiarkan _handphone_ nya yang terus berdering menandakan panggilan.

.

.

.

.

.

― **TBC―**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, i'am back XD #nyengir. OHAYOOOO #Teriak pakek TOA. Terimakasih yang udah mendo'akan kesembuhan dhe-chan, dua minggu tidur aja tuh rasanya abcdefgh dehh T.T Makasih Eru-kun a.k.a Ita-kun yang udah updatein chap kemaren, lopelopeduingduing XD**

 **Balas review:**

 **Lightflower22** : Hai ohayoo, ini siapa namanya? :-D chapter kemarin lemonnya emang kagak nanggung- nanggung tuhh si Eru-kun T.T dhe-chan yang baca aja sampe bersemu merah.. Malu gilaa bacanya wkwk XD Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Kiyoi-chan** : Hai Kyoi-chan, Ohayoooo XD ini udah sembuh, sankyu ya #peluk. Semangat selalu dhe-chan mah XD Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **dewiwhyeokjaehw** : Hai ohayoo dewie ^^ ini dewie867 'kan 'kan? Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **VampireDPS** : Hai ohayooo vampire ^^ ngeri yaa ada vampire ngreview wkwk XD #becanda. si Sasu masih harus dilema sih HEHE .Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Sarah everdeen** : Bukan. bukan. Eru-kun itu yaa pembantunya dhe-chan wkwk , he is my boy friend Hahaha #bersemu pasti dia XD Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 _ **Guest**_ : hai ohayoo^^ tau tuh si Eru-kun yang buat lemon #lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Dhe-chan usahakan yaa ^^ tapi- tapi, biarkan ini mengalir aja seperti seharusnya wkwk #so bijak#digaplok. aduh, dhe-chan sarankan kamu mengenakan namamu. Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **zarachan** : Haii Ohayooo Zara-chan ^^ ini udah lanjut yaaw :-D Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Kim Sa Ra** : Hai Ohayoooo Sara-chan ^^ ini udah lanjut, panggil aku dhe-chan nee ?#puppyeys. Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462** : Haiii Ohayooo Olive :-D makasih yaa do'anya #bersemu. Mereka emang couple paling HOT #ga nyambung woy. Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Sasuketty** : Hai Ohayoo Ketty-chan ^^ Hahaha iya gapapa :)) akhirnya silahkan tunggu dichapter akhir ya wkwk XD Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 _ **Guest**_ : Hai Guest.. Aduh, dhe-chan sarankan pakai namanya yaa ^^ nanti ketuker sama yg lain T.T dan ini lanjutannya yaa ^^ Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **love sasusaku** : ahh masa sih? #blushing nihh. Pastinya, SasuSaku the bestcouple #ga nyambung lagi#dihajar. Ini udah up yaa ^^ Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Malas login:** Haii, ohayooo XD yah, ngapa malas login? #murung. Nanti mah login lahh yaa #puppyeys. Aaa dhe-chan udah sembuh, terimakasih#peluk. Ini udah lanjut :-D Makasih yaa udah read and review ^^

 **Udah semua kan ya? Maaf buat yang ga kesebut ^^ Makasih makasih pokonya buat yang udah R &R, fav and foll fic ini ^^ jangan bosen ya HEHE :-D Maaf untuk Typo dan feel yang ga ngena #murung.**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan ^_^**


	6. Flashback

Shion merasakan amarah yang luar biasa ketika melihat Izuna yang kini duduk bersama seorang wanita yang ia kini ketahui sebagai calon istri dari kakak iparnya Itachi. Yang mana itu berarti, wanita itu juga akan menjadi ibu dari Izuna?

Dan ia tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk mengasuh Izuna?

Posisinya kini terancam?

Ia mengutuk wanita itu dalam hatinya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan keturunan Uchiha yang ia anggap putranya sendiri berada di tangan wanita itu kan? Ia lah ibu Izuna. Ia lah yang pantas merawat Izuna. Dan Shion terus meneriakkan kata- kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Jadi Shion, Izuna kini akan bersama Hana" suara Mikoto kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ta- tapi aku ibu bagi Izuna, _kaa-chan_ " suara Shion kini bergetar. Ia sekuat tenaga menekan amarahnya dan berusaha mempertahan kan apa yang memang seharusnya ia dapat kan.

"Tidak Shion, sebaiknya kalian berdua memiliki anak sendiri. Jangan terus menunda" nada bicara Mikoto bahkan sedikit meninggi.

Apa ini? Anak? _Kami-sama_ , sekarang apa yang harus Shion kata kan pada ibu mertuanya ini?

 _Aku tak bisa hamil? Yang benar saja!_

"Aku tak ingin memiliki anak" _bersamanya._

― _BOOOMM_

Semua orang di rumah itu kini hanya terdiam mendengar kata- kata dari Sasuke. Pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggal kan ruang keluarga yang kini terasa kaku.

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi lirih.

Mikoto perlahan- lahan menghampiri Shion "nak, ini semua―" saat tangan itu menyentuh bahu Shion, menantunya itu segera menepisnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" ucapnya. Shion pergi meninggal kan ruang keluarga Uchiha dengan perasaan yang bercampur. Ia berlari menyusul suami yang terus membuatnya merasakan duka. Ia benci. Sungguh benci.

Fugaku sendiri hanya diam. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu merasa masalah ini hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Sebagai orang tua, ia akan berusaha menasehati putranya. Tapi untuk hansilnya, hanya mereka yang akan menentu kan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _ **Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, romance, hurt/comfort (etc)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s),gaje,bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ino menatap horor penampilan sahabat sekaligus wanita yang ia anggap adiknya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa mendapat kan luka separah ini?

Ia datang karena panggilan yang mengharuskannya segera datang. Ia yang sedang mengerjakan desainnya terpaksa harus meninggal kan pekerjaannya itu demi wanita ini. Wanita yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Desisnya tajam.

Wanita yang kini tengah duduk menyandar pada bantal itu tetap bungkam dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu. Saat mata mereka bersibobrok, wanita itu justru menunduk kan kepalanya.

Ino menduduk kan diri di tempat tidur ― di samping sahabatnya. Ia membelai helaian merah muda milik sahabat kesayangannya itu dengan sangat halus.

Baginya, kain kasa yang kini melingkari jidat sahabatnya adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengeri kan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lirih"siapa yang berani melaku kan ini pada adikku?"

Pandangan Sakura kini teralih padanya. Mata hijau meneduh kan itu tampak berkaca- kaca. Detik, berikutnya Sakura berhambur ke peluk kan Ino dan menangis sekencang- kencangnya.

* * *

― _BRAAKKK_

Pintu itu dibuka secara kasar oleh Shion, yang kini mencipta kan kerusuhan di sekitar kamarnya. Shion berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu. Bahkan dadanya kini terlihat naik turun cukup cepat.

Amarah kini jelas pada kilat matanya. Sialan. Suaminya itu telah membuatnya merasa terpojok. Bukannya membantu, justru memperburuk keadaan.

" _Hn,_ kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia semakin muak melihat tingkah laku wanita sialan itu. Semakin ia berusaha mencintai istrinya justru yang ada semakin timbul perasaan benci padanya.

Apapun yang wanita itu lakukan, meskipun itu baik, di matanya selalu terasa memuak kan dan ia tak ingin itu. Ia ingin lepas dari wanita ini, tapi tidak semudah itu.

Pernikahan bukan hanya ia dan Shion yang bersatu, tapi juga keluarga. Jika ia akan melepaskan Shion, maka ia harus memikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan keluarga Shion― keluarga aizawa.

Shion menghampiri suaminya dengan pandangan terluka. Wajahnya kini memerah dengan air mata yang terus menuruni wajah wanita itu "Sasuke- _kun,_ aku sangat mengingin kan anak"

Sasuke melebar kan matanya mendengar perkataan Shion. Apa katanya? Anak?

"Aku tak mungkin memilikinya, maka biarkan aku memiliki anak dengan mengadopsi" Shion berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kamar mereka.

Sasuke memberikan Shion tatapan mengintimidasi "Tidak!" Putusnya telak. Pria itu segera meninggal kan kamarnya dengan Shion yang menangis meraung- raung.

* * *

Kabar yang baru saja ia dengar adalah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Mantan kekasihnya― Ino, atau yang ia kini anggap sahabatnya ini memberikan kabar yang membuatnya terasa lemas.

Bagaimana mungkin adik tercintanya― Sakura Namikaze kini mendapat kan luka karena ulah orang gila yang lepas. Ia jelas meragukan hal itu.

Ini mungkin bukan tidak disengaja. Naruto jelas mencium bau kesengajaan pada kasus ini. Ia sudah tahu mengenai Sakura yang masih mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke yang juga mencintai adiknya.

Naruto pikir Sasuke dan Sakura memang tidak melakukan kesalahan meski mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena mereka berdua telah dewasa serta tahu yang benar dan salah. Jadi ia mempercayakan bahwa tidak mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan asmara.

Tapi, sepertinya istri dari sahabatnya itu merasa cemburu pada adiknya dan melakukan tindak kan ini. Mungkin kah teror pada adiknya akhir- akhir ini juga darinya? Mungkin kah perkiraannya benar?

Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Sakura mungkin saja dekat juga dengan pria lain yang wanitanya merasa cemburu terhadapnya dan melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Naruto" tepukan di bahunya dan suara Ino menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya "Sakura sudah tidur, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya, Hinata membutuhkanmu"

Naruto memperhatikan Ino, ia sedikit menimbang- nimbang perkataan wanita itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk "aku mohon jaga dia sama seperti saat kita bersama dulu"

Naruto terlihat gusar "Jika ia tahu aku datang, Sakura akan merasa lebih terluka. Kau yang paling tahu aku sangat menyayanginya"

Wanita berhelaian pirang itu tersenyum tulus "Tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

* * *

Wanita itu terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini seharusnya ia bahagia. Ya, seharusnya begitu.

Rencananya menyakiti wanita kekasih Sasuke akhirnya dapat ia wujud kan.

Ia tidak hanya ingin menyakitinya secara fisik, tapi juga menyakiti hatinya. Tidak perlu hal- hal yang berlebihan. Wanita itu sungguh mudah sakit hati meskipun dengan hal- hal kecil.

Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi bersama keluarganya, tindakan Sasuke yang seolah memojok kannya membuat Shion tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Juga tak bisa berbahagia akan pekerjaannya yang telah menyakiti Sakura.

Sial! Kenapa ia harus melewati semua ini? Ia harusnya bahagia kan?

Andai saja dulu ia tak bertindak bodoh, mungkin saja saat ini ia tak perlu merasa bersalah juga pada Sasuke akan tindakan- tindakannya. _Tapi tetap Sasuke lah yang bersalah di sini, bukan aku._ Batin Shion.

* * *

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menatap putra bungsunya dengan tenang. Sasuke sama seorang Uchiha. Ia juga pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, hanya saja ia berbeda. Putra bungsunya itu memang sedikit sensitif dan tidak setenang Itachi.

Ya, meski Itachi juga sempat terpuruk sangat dalam. Tapi, Sasuke lebih mengerikan. Pria itu tidak begitu, cenderung meluap- luap jika emosinya sudah keluar.

"Apa yang ingin _tou-san_ bicara kan denganku?"

Ruangan kerja Fugaku terasa panas. Meskipun kini ruangan itu terpasang _ac_ , namun tak mampu mendinginkan hati Sasuke yang terasa panas akan apa yang ia hadapi hari ini.

"Segeralah memiliki anak dan hormati Shion sebagai istrimu"

"Tidak akan pernah" jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan ditiap suku kata.

Fugaku memandang tajam putranya. Benar kan? Putranya yang satu ini jika sudah meluap emosinya akan sangat sulit dikendali kan.

"Kau harus ingat apa pilihanmu Sasuke! Kau yang menerimanya dan kau juga yang harus mempertanggung jawab kan pilihanmu itu!" Tegas Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, serta memandang ayahnya datar "aku pergi"

Ia membungkuk kan badannya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat hampir mencapai pintu, Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Fugaku tersentak serta mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku harap _tou-san_ mengerti, perasaan seseorang ternyata akan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Seperti perasaanmu yang berawal pada _kaa-chan,_ kemudian berkelana dan kembali padanya"

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu sejak tragedi pemukulan pada jidat tercintanya. Sakura kini telah melepas perbannya dan hanya memberikan hansaplas. Itu pun karena paksaan Ino.

Ia mendengus melihat hansaplas yang tersemat di jidatnya dengan gambar- gambar hewan lucu.

 _Ugh, terlalu mencolok!_

Mengabai kan masalah hansaplas, Sakura memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Hari ini adalah hari di mana ia dan perusahaannya akan mempresentasikan hasil konsepan pembangunan mereka guna memenangkan proyek.

Ia telah menghubungi Kiba dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah siap kerja lagi hari ini. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia sangat semangat dan siap mendampinginya ke acara _meeting_ nanti.

Hah~ mengingat Kiba, ia jadi ingin berterimakasih pada bos mudanya itu karena telah mengantar kannya ke apartemennya bukan ke rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Jika ke rumah keluarga Namikaze, ia tak bisa membayang kan wajah ayahnya yang memerah, ayahnya akan sangat gelisah dan mempersiapkan keamanan super ketat. Belum lagi ibunya yang akan memberikan ceramahannya yang panjangnya tiada tara.

― _SREKKK_

 _"Akh..."_ Sakura merasaka bahwa rok spannya kali ini terasa sangat sempit dan menyakitinya. Ia kembali membuka rok span itu. Di hadapan kaca ia melihat- lihat kembali tubuhnya.

 _Heh,_ jadi dia sepertinya sedikit terlihat gemuk. Ia memang sangat banyak makan beberapa minggu ini. Dan yang harus Sakura lakukan saat ini adalah mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia memilih- milih pakaian yang kira- kira cocok untuknya dan nyaman dikenakan. Pilihannya jatuh pada _medium dress_ yang panjangnya pas di atas lututnya, pada bagian tangan hanya sebatas tiga jari dari pundak dan pada bagian bawah dadanya terdapat _belt_ berwarna abu lebih muda. Bahan pakaian itu sangat halus dan lentur, berwarna abu pekat.

Ini cocok untuknya dan sangat nyaman. Sakura juga menggerai rambutnya serta menutupi bagian lukanya dengan poninya yang dibuat menyamping. Dan kini penampilannya semakin sempurna dengan _flat shoes_ nya.

* * *

Suasana di ruangan yang cukup luas ini terasa sangat pengap. Bukan karena ruangan ini tak memiliki fasilitas yang memadai, namun aura- aura yang tak mengenakan dari beberapa orang yang menghadiri rapat ini lah yang menyebabkan ruangan ini terasa panas. Naruto yang kini hadir sebagai perwakilan dari Namikaze corps bersama sekertarisnya, Sasuke datang sebagai perwakilan dari Uchiha corps dengan Shion yang sebagai sekertarisnya.

Sialan. Sasuke merasa Shion sudah mengetahui maksudnya menghadiri acara ini agar memiliki kesempatan bersama Sakura. Tapi karena wanita itu memaksa ingin menggantikan posisi sekertaris dan tak bisa berbuat banyak, mau tak mau ia pun mengiyakannya.

 _Ini memuakkan._

Aaa, bukan hanya mengenai Shion yang memuak 'kan, tapi kenyataan Kiba yang benar- benar datang sebagai perwakilan dari Inuzuka bersama Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya gusar.

Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Ia mulai memperhatikannya. Sasuke berpikir, saat ini wanitanya terlihat lebih seksi. Sakura lebih berisi dan bertambah cantik. Belum lagi pakaian yang Sakura gunakan menambah kesan anggun padanya. Wanita itu memang selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya. Tapi saat ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya ia begitu sangat- sangat menginginkannya. Mendekap dan mencium serta memasuki liang kesukaannya.

 _Heh junior, untuk saat ini tenanglah!_. Batin Sasuke menenangkan junior kecilnya yang sepertinya mulai bereaksi dengan hanya memperhatikan dirinya memasuki wanita itu.

Kini ia melihat pemuda bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan wanitanya atau berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Hal itu juga dapat dilihat dari cara si pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut.

Astaga! Saat ini juga Sasuke ingin berteriak ' _dia milikku, brengsek!'_

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke bersama Shion dan Shion yang terus menempel pada Sasuke membuatnya berusaha mati- matian menahan emosi yang hampir saja meluap. Jadi untuk mengusir perasaannya yang tak baik ini ia terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan fokus pada Kiba. Ia berharap Kiba bisa membantunya meredam emosinya saat ini. _Kami-sama._

Sedangkan Naruto yang seolah mengerti dengan situasi _awkward_ berusaha beberapa kali mencairkan suasana. Ia adalah pihak netral dan ia ingin semuanya tetap berjalan sebaik biasanya. Tidak ada aura permusuhan dan panas seperti ini― meski hanya segelintir orang yang terlibat.

Namun sayang, usahanya untuk membuat keadaan baik gagal karena kini mereka harus mulai berkonsentrasi mempersiapkan presentasi sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan masing- masing. Jika tidak, maka proyek yang mereka inginkan tidak akan pernah mereka dapatkan.

Tiap perusahaan yang menunjuk wakilnya, maju satu persatu untuk mempresentasikan konsepan mereka dalam proses dan _design_ proyek pembangunan yang akan mereka tangani.

Kini saat Sasuke memulai presentasinya, pria itu terus menatap kedua bola mata hijau yang meneduhkan. Kedua mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan dan sedih.

Sesekali pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada _audience,_ dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

Presentasi telah selesai. Setelah beberapa waktu perusahaan Takao Corps yang di pimpin oleh Tenji Takao pun berdiskusi serta langsung mengumumkan hasilnya.

Namikaze adalah perusahaan yang terpilih menangani proyek Takao corps. Namikaze memenangkannya karena pembawaan presentasi yang Naruto sampaikan sederhana, fokus dan konsepannya yang memukau. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Kiba melakukan kesalahan yaitu berfokus pada Sakura, yang entah kenapa membuat mereka jadi tidak maksimal dalam membawakan materi.

Tentu saja. Harusnya mereka berusaha menarik perhatian pada Takao Corps kan? _Bukan Sakura Namikaze._

Orang- orang yang berada di ruangan itu perlahan- lahan meninggalkan tempat. Sakura sendiri masih berbincang dengan Kiba mengenai― entahlah, ia bahkan tidak menyimak. Hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya agar fokus pada Kiba.

Sedang Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang terlihat menghindarinya dan pemuda Inuzuka yang terus berusaha menarik perhatian kekasihnya merasakan sesuatu di dadanya sakit. Emosi pun rasanya tak tertahankan. Ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini, atau ia akan meluapkan emosinya dan memperparah keadaan.

 _Brengsek_!

Kenapa pertemuan yang diharapkan menjadi pengobat rasa rindunya terhadap Sakura justru menjadi suatu hal yang sangat memuak 'kan.

Saat Sasuke hendak beranjak, Sakura dan Kiba berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Setelah itu, kedua orang wakil Inuzuka corps itu hendak pergi meninggalkan ruagan.

Saat itu, mata Sakura menangkap seringai Shion yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang meremehkan. Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba dan terus berceloteh hal- hal penghibur untuk mereka karena telah gagal memenangkan proyek.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar pemuda Inuzuka itu. Pemuda itu seperti sengaja memegang tangan wanitanya, dengan mesra. Ia sudah berdiri dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu.

Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika suara Naruto menyapa indra pendengarannya dan menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia , serta membuatnya kembali mengendalikan emosinya. Ia membalik 'kan badan dan mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya ― _khawatir_.

" _Teme,_ sudah lama kita tidak bermain. Mari makan bersama dan berbincang- bincang" Naruto menatapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _Hn_ " balas Sasuke ambigu "Pulang lah, aku ada urusan dengannya"Sasuke berkata datar tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada istrinya itu. Shion mengangguk, sedetik kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan di iringi Naruto serta Sasuke di belakangnya.

* * *

Dan di sini lah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Di _cafe coffe_ dengan wajah Sasuke yang kaku dan Naruto yang terus nyengir lima jari. Sangat kontras.

Ia yakin sekali jika sahabatnya yang ceria ini mengharapkannya untuk mengucapkan suatu kata yang menurutnya tidak perlu. _Tapi ia harus!_

Karena merasa risih dengan Naruto yang terus nyengir, mau tak mau Sasuke pun berkata " _Hn_ , Selamat untuk proyek yang kau dapatkan― _dobe_ "

Cengiran Naruto kini kian semakin lebar "Terimakasih _teme_ " Naruto mengusap tengkuknya pelan "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Alis Sasuke kini ia naik 'kan tinggi- tinggi. Bingung? Tentu saja.

Mengerti akan kebingungan sahabatnya, Naruto segera melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Ini mengenai kepergianku ke Jerman waktu lalu bersama Sakura, sedangkan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-chan_ tetap bolak- balik Konoha―Jepang- Jerman"

Kini dimulai lah sebuah cerita yang tak akan pernah siapapun sangka. Karena apa yang mereka semua ketahui, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada.

* * *

― _ **flashback**_ **―**

* * *

 _Ini adalah semester keduanya di Junior High School. Teman- teman satu kelasnya mengatakan bahwa akan datang seorang anak baru. Kabar berhembus bahwa anak itu seorang laki- laki juga tampan. Ia yang tak terlalu suka bergaul mengabaikan kabar itu dan terus membaca bukunya. Ia memang lebih suka membaca di tempat duduknya― bangku paling belakang― pojok, dari pada berbisik- bisik seperti teman- temannya._

 _Ia dapat mendengar sensei yang mengatakan selamat setelah melewati ujian dan liburan yang cukup pajang. Sensei itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini kelasnya mendapat 'kan teman baru dan dimulai lah perkenalan anak baru itu._

 _"Ohayo, Naruto Namikaze tomosimasu. Yoroshiku ne minna-san" ia dapat mendengar anak- anak lain yang mulai bertanya alasan pindah dan yang lainnya. Dan anak baru itu dengan mudahnya menjawab semuanya._

 _"Aku dari Kirigakure Junior High School dan alasan pindah karena..." Ia tak peduli dengan perkenalan anak baru itu._

 _Tapi― tiba- tiba ia mendengar bangku di sebelahnya yang berderit tanda bahwa seseorang tengah mendudukinya. Sontak ia mengalihkan perhatiannya._

 _Saat itu pula ia melihat anak laki- laki yang memang cukup tampan, memiliki enam tanda― masing- masing tiga buah pada pipi kiri dan kanannya, serta bola mata berwarna biru― sebiru langit yang cerah hari ini._

 _Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" ucapnya dengan cengiran._

 _"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" sambil membalas genggaman tangan anak itu._

* * *

 _Laki- laki ceria yang selalu nyengir dalam keadaan senang atau pun susah mungkin hanyalah Naruto. Mereka berkenalan dan terjalinlah persahabatan yang sangat erat, hingga Sasuke sendiri dianggap anak oleh keluarga Namikaze. Karena selama ini, Naruto tidak memiliki sahabat yang benar- benar dekat seperti Sasuke._

* * *

 _Keadaan kini berubah menjadi disebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan kesan klasik dan elegant. Ini adalah rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sejak pertama kali ia menginjak 'kan kakinya di rumah Namikaze ini, ia selalu memperhatikan foto keluarga besar Namikaze dengan ukuran king size._

 _Ia sudah melihat nyonya Namikaze, ia juga sudah melihat tuan Namikaze, tapi gadis kecil ini? Gadis kecil dengan helaian merah muda dan mata yang bulat berwarna hijau meneduhkan dan senyum yang manis terpatri di wajahnya yang lucu._

 _Siapa 'kah gadis itu?_

 _Si Naruto- dobe sahabat sialannya itu bahkan tidak pernah bercerita tentang gadis kecil dalam foto tersebut._

 _Mungkinkah gadis itu telah meninggal?_

 _Jika benar, maka sayang sekali. Padahal ia tertarik dengan gadis kecil dalam foto yang berumur sekitar empat tahun._

 _Sasuke mengusap pelan tengkuknya dan tersenyum samar. Gila pikirnya. Gadis kecil umur empat tahun itu bahkan berhasil menarik perhatiannya._

 _Hah~ ia bukan seorang pedofilia hey!_

* * *

 _Setelah tiga bulan selalu bersama Naruto, akhirnya gadis kecil merah muda itu menampak 'kan dirinya untuk pertama kali dengan senyum cantiknya._

 _Ia yakin, ia langsung menyukai gadis kecil yang sekarang berumur sebelas tahun itu._

 _"Wah, nii-chan sangat tampan" gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, menggulurkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke dan membelainya "aku suka nii-chan" ucap gadis itu dengan polosnya yang langsung membuat kedua pipi Sasuke merah merona._

 _Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke tak pernah merona. Apalagi untuk hal- hal kecil. Terlebih di Junior High School banyak gadis yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan lebih_ ― _Tapi ia tidak pernah merona dan hanya karena perkataan singkat gadis berumur sebelas tahun ini ia merona?_

 _Sial! Umpatnya._

* * *

 _Kini keadaan berubah lagi berada pada suasana kaku keluarga Namikaze. Saat ini Naruto kelas 3 senior high school, yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak semester ke-2nya. Sedangkan Sakura kini menginjak kelas 1 senior high school yang sama sebentar lagi menginjak semester ke-2._

 _Setelah sekian lama Sakura kembali mengalami kejang- kejang dan perlu mendapatkan penanganan intensif. Padahal selama ini, Sakura tetap konsisten berobat dan kota Konoha_ ― _Jepang yang terkenal akan dunia pengobatannya. Tapi kenyataan itu, sepertinya tak mempan untuk Sakura saat itu._

 _Minato_ ― _seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintai putrinya itu berusaha mati- matian mencari dunia pengobatan yang benar- benar ahli._

 _Akhirnya Minato mendapatkan rekomendasi dari rekan bisnisnya mengenai dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan putrinya. Jerman. Itulah tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Saat itu juga Minato langsung membawa Sakura ke Jerman._

 _Sedang 'kan Kushina sendiri mengurus berbagai kepindahan Sakura juga mengurus masalah berita untuk membungkam mereka jika memang kabar ini diketahui mereka._

* * *

 _Satu hari itu Naruto sudah memikirkannya matang- matang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia mendekati ibunya dan_ ― _"Biar aku saja yang pergi kaa-chan" Kushina memandang putranya dengan pandangan bertanya._

 _"Kaa-chan dan tou-san harus bekerja dengan semangat. Kalian harus mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk kesembuhan Sakura" mata Kushina kini sudah berkaca- kaca "Aku akan sekolah di sana dan menjaganya"_

 _Mendengar penuturan putranya itu, Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto. Ia merasa bangga. Putranya kini telah dewasa, dan keputusan putranya itu sangatlah bijaksana._

 _Maka, biar'kan lah hari ini Kushina tersenyum bahagia untuk putranya, meski di sana_ ― _Jerman, putrinya tengah berjuang melawan maut._

* * *

 _"A-aku_ ― _akan pindah Sasuke"_

 _Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto "tou-san ingin aku sekolah di sana bersama Sakura" Naruto menghela nafasnya, ini berat "Kau tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini bukan?"_

 _Yang dimaksud di sini tentu saja Sakura. Gadis cantik, manis yang selalu ada di pikiran dan pemegang hatinya._

 _Ia mengangguk 'kan kepalanya "Itu karena ia sudah pindah lebih dulu dan sangat bersemangat pindah ke Jerman" jelas Naruto._

 _Bagai disambar petir, Sasuke merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Demi apa pun ia merasa tak percaya. Kami-sama ini benar- benar kabar buruk baginya._

 _Ia akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya, kehilangan keluarga keduanya_ ― _Namikaze, dan kehilangan cinta pertamanya_ ― _Sakura Namikaze._

 _"Kepindahanku dan Sakura sedang diselesaikan oleh kaa-chan" tambah Naruto._

 _Sasuke sendiri memilih bungkam. Ia adalah anak laki- laki yang sejak awal selalu sulit mengungkap 'kan perasaannya. Apalagi saat sang ayah yang mendidiknya untuk mengendalikan emosi , sama seperti Uchiha yang lainnya._

 _Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menunjuk 'kan wajah yang kaku. Pemuda ini memang kaku, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia juga pasti sedih._

 _Jadi yang Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk sahabatnya_ ― _Sasuke yang menegang dalam peluk 'kannya. Naruto menangis sangat kencang, tangisnya ini sekaligus menggantikan tangisan Sasuke. Itu lah terakhir kali pertemuan mereka. Sebelum kembalinya keluarga Namikaze setelah empat tahun kemudian._

* * *

 _Kini suasana berubah berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha setelah dua tahun kepergian Naruto dan Sakura. Semua perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang rekonstruksi akan menghadapi perang proposal untuk mendapatkan proyek yang mereka ingin 'kan._

 _Tapi, kematian Izumi Uchiha membuat perusahaan Uchiha goyah. Itachi tidak dapat langsung bangkit._

 _Saat itu perusahaan Aizawa Corps juga sedang sama- sama dalam masalah. Jika kedua perusahaan ini bergabung menjalin kerja sama maka masalah mereka akan teratasi._

 _Fugaku sebagai presiden direktur langsung mengambil langkah mengajak mereka bekerja sama untuk memperkuat perusahaan. Maka terjalinlah ikatan kerja sama yang akan saling menguntungkan._

* * *

 _Keluarga Arizawa yang merasa bahagia karena perusahaannya selamat kali ini menawarkan suatu hubungan kekerabatan agar semakin mempererat tali yang telah terjalin melalui pernikahan Sasuke Uchiha dengan putri mereka Shion Aizawa._

 _Fugaku awalnya menolak. Tapi di luar dugaannya saat ia bercerita pada Sasuke, ternyata putranya itu bersedia._

 _Ia menerima tawaran ayahnya. Ia berpikir dengan menikahi seorang gadis lain, perasaannya pada gadis yang entah memiliki perasaan padanya atau tidak yang bernama Sakura itu dapat terhapus 'kan._

 _Pertama adalah hari pertunangan. Ia berharap gadis itu datang. Ia akan memperjelas segalanya. Ia sekarang akan dengan berani mengungkap 'kan perasaannya. Tapi, Kami-sama tak menghadirkannya._

 _Kedua yaitu dihari pernikahannya. Demi Kami-sama, ia rela kabur jika Sakura saat ini ada di sini, hadir di acara pernikahannya atau ia akan tetap menikah, dengan mempelai wanitanya adalah Sakura, menggendong gadis merah muda itu ke altar sebagai pasangan_ ― _bukan dengan gadis berhelai pirang ini._

 _Kini Sasuke Uchiha telah berubah menjadi pangeran es seutuhnya dan memasang dinding yang begitu tebal tak tersentuh._

 _Meski ia dan istrinya berhubungan intim, baginya itu hanyalah sex. Bukan bercinta._

* * *

 _Naruto menerima kabar pertunangan dan pernikahan Sasuke dari Minato_ ― _ayahnya. Awalnya ia tak akan memberitahu kan hal ini pada adiknya. Ia rasa itu tak perlu._

 _Tapi Sakura sepertinya tertarik pada sahabat sejatinya itu. Gadis itu selalu bertanya mengenai Sasuke. Padahal mereka sudah memutus kan untuk lost contec._

 _Karena merasa perlu Sakura tahu kedua hal buruk itu, Naruto pun memberitahunya. Adik merah mudanya yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung menangis meraung- raung. Ini berat, cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirnya telah bersama yang lain._

 _Kami-sama, kenapa dengan takdirnya ini?_

 _"AAAAaaaaaAaa..." Sakura berteriak, menjerit meluapkan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini._

 _Naruto berusaha memeluknya, tapi Sakura menepisnya._

 _Minato yang baru saja pulang bekerja, melihat putrinya seperti ini merasa kan sedihnya. Ia berusaha menenang 'kan putri tercintanya dengan memberikan pelukan sayang. Bahkan karena lelah menangis, Sakura tertidur di pelukan ayahnya._

 _"Kami-sama, putriku sedang dalam proses penyembuhan, kenapa kau kembali memberinya rasa sakit"_

 _Putra pertama Namikaze itu perlahan meninggal kan kamar Sakura. Ia rasa ayahnya lah memang yang dibutuh kan Sakura saat ini. Dan yang paling penting adalah ayahnya tidak boleh tahu mengenai penyebab Sakura menangis hari ini._

 _Apalagi mengeni perasaan Sakura pada orang itu._

 _Naruto sudah melihat perjuangan ayahnya selama ini yang benar- benar mendampingi adiknya itu kini paham betul, bahwa apapun yang diputuskan oleh ayahnya adalah yang terbaik untuk Sakura._

 _Minato adalah ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Sakura. Karena Minato lah yang benar- benar paham akan putrinya. Memang kenyataan bahwa anak perempuan selalu lebih dekat dengan ayahnya._

 _Kushina yang baru saja datang bekerja menghampiri putranya yang duduk di luar pintu dengan posisi yang seperti merosot. Ia memeluk putranya dan menenangkan Naruto yang berurai air mata._

* * *

 _Beberapa waktu yang telah di lewati, akhirnya Sakura dinyata 'kan sembuh. Para medis Jerman salut dengan Sakura yang berjuang keras mengalahkan rasa sakitnya dan sembuh secara total. Kami-sama memberikan Sakura kembali kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupnya untuk memperbaiki segalanya._

 _Dan Sakura berjanji dalam hatinya, bahwa jika ia berjumpa lagi dengan seseorang yang menjadi pemegang hatinya, dan ketika kesempatan itu datang ... ia tak akan menyia- nyiakannya._

* * *

― _**end flashback**_ **―**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

― **TBC―**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Ohayo**_ **^^ nah nah, itu dia pelengkap masalalu SasuSakuNaru XD gimana gimana ? :-D**

 **Ehh, dhe-** _ **chan**_ **akan mengulas sedikit mengenai hal yang di derita Sakura. Jadi kejang- kejang itu bener pernah terjadi dan itu di alami sodara dhe-** _ **chan**_ **, tidak ada dokter yang menjelaskan detailnya sakit yang di derita sodara dhe-** _ **chan**_ **, tapi mereka bisa sembuh dengan terapi. Dan yah, bersyukur banget sodara dhe-** _ **chan**_ **sembuh, sehat banget dan ga pernah kambuh lagi. Masalah Sakura itu dhe-** _ **chan**_ **buat diagak lebih-lebihkan lah yaa, biar** _ **oke**_ **. HAHA XD #oke apaan woy #digampar.**

 **Maaf untuk** _ **Typo**_ **dan segala kekurangan di fic dhe-** _ **chan**_ **ini ^_^ Terimakasih untuk** _ **minna-san**_ **yang udah** _ **read, review, fav, foll,**_ **dan lopelope buat yang suka fic dhe-** _ **chan**_ **#** **tandalopesegunung.**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks**_ _ **:**_

 _ **echaNM, lightflower22, Kiyoi-chan, dewiehyeokjaehw, CEKBIOAURORAN, guest, zarachan, Kim Sa Ra, Laifa, Deshadylady.**_


	7. Lembaran foto

Kedua orang perwakilan dari Inuzuka Corps ― Sakura dan Kiba baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang beraura tak mengenakan. Bukan berarti ruangan itu terdapat makhluk halus, hanya saja beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu membuat Sakura, juga Kiba merasa tidak nyaman.

Terutama Sakura. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangn Shion terhadapnya. Wanita itu sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terus membuat wanita berhelaian pirang itu menatapnya meremehkan. Juga senyum menakutkan.

Rasanya ia pernah melihat pandangan itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia melihat tatapan merendahkan seperti itu seminggu yang lalu.

Ya benar. Itu tepat seminggu yang lalu ketika ia mendapatkan luka pada jidatnya. Dan tatapan itu ia dapatkan dari salah satu perawat yang menjaga orang gila itu.

Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. _Itu tak masuk akal._ Kenapa pula Shion melakukan hal itu? Apakah memang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sudah terbongkar? Kalau begitu, semua yang menimpanya akhir- akhir ini adalah ulah? _Shion kah?_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _ **Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, romance, hurt/comfort (etc)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s),gaje,bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kantor Takao Corps, Sakura melihat seorang pria dengan helaian pirangnya. Pria itu kini belum sadar akan kehadirannya, posisinya membelakanginya― menghadap ke mobilnya. Aaa― Pria itu pasti tengah menunggunya.

Menyadari hal itu Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pria itu. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, pria itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar. Sangat tampan. Apalagi kaca mata hitam yang membuat pria itu semakin terlihat lebih muda.

Sakura terkekeh melihat kini pria itu melebarkan tangannya, posisi meminta pelukan hangat darinya ehh? Ia berjalan cukup cepat ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Hey, kau sangat cantik" Kini kekehan Kiba pun terdengar.

"Boleh aku membawanya?" Tanya pria itu pada Kiba.

"Tentu tuan Namikaze" jawabnya dengan nada geli. Mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum di dalam mobil mengingat tingkah ayahnya ini. Ia merasa dirinya adalah anak yang paling beruntung. Memiliki ayah yang sangat menyayanginya, mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Ayahnya ini juga sangat pintar membuat hatinya senang, membuatnya merasa berharga dan diinginkan. Tidak ada pria sehebat Minato Namikaze, pikir Sakura. Karena, yang ia alami dalam kisah cintanya― ia merasa menjadi orang yang hanya dibutuhkan ketika ia butuh dan dibuang ketika pria itu tak butuh.

Memang, cinta yang benar- benar tulus hanyalah dari orang tua― keluarga.

"Kita akan kencan sayang" ujar Minato dengan antusias.

Mata putri kesayangan Minato itu berbinar- binar "Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk kan kepalanya "Ya, _kaa-chan_ bilang kali ini ia tak akan mengganggu" dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

Mata pria itu menatap horor pada stik daging yang baru setengahnya ia santap. Perkataan sahabatnya begitu menusuk hatinya. Kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia ketahui membuat _mood_ makannya hilang.

Ia telah mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kebenarannya adalah Sakura yang sangat mencintainya, Sakura yang terus bertahan selama ini berjuang melawan sakitnya, Sakura yang terus mempertahankan kesuciannya untuk dirinya yang terang-terangan berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Mencoba menghapus perasaannya dengan menikahi seorang wanita yang tak pernah juga bisa menyentuh hatinya yang beku.

 _Kami-sama,_ Sasuke kini merasakan bahwa dirinya selama ini adalah pria paling brengsek! Dan kini ia harus menghadapi semua dilema ini? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salahnya. Ia yang tak bisa mempercayai cintanya dan mempermainkan pernikahan.

"Sasuke" suara Naruto― sahabatnya kembali menyadarkannya "sekarang kau telah tahu semua kebenarannya―"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Ia juga melihat wajah Naruto yang berkaca- kaca.

Ahh, ia yakin sahabatnya ini pasti menangis.

Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya "―Dan aku tak bermaksud apa-apa dengan menceritakan hal ini"

Saat ini Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Otaknya yang jenius rasanya tak mampu benar- benar menyerap perkataan sahabatnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasakan bahagia, sedangkan sebagian lagi ia merasa kecewa. Ya, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Seorang wanita berhelaian merah itu tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi itu datang. Ia melihat wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan senang yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Pekerjaanmu ternyata bagus" mulai wanita itu "kau berhasil membuatnya makan di luar, sehingga rencana ku membuatnya mendapatkan luka dapat berhasil"

Wanita itu menyeringai "Kini saatnya kau menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, aku ingin dia benar-benar tertekan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti"

"Hm, kau bisa mempercayaiku" balasnya penuh percaya diri.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan gontai. Hari ini ia mendapatkan kenyataan yang membuatnya benar- benar merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya bergetar. Antara senang dan sedih.

Ia senang karena selama ini ia dan Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Tapi, ia juga sedih. Karena ketidak tahuannya, karena kebodohnnya menganggap perasaannya akan hilang dengan menikahi wanita lain ia tak bisa benar- benar bersama wanita yang ia cintai.

Betapa bodohnya dirinya ini yang bertindak seperti anak kecil dulu. Sakura bahkan tidak pacaran dengan pemuda lain, Sakura menjaga tubuh indahnya untuk dirinya seorang, wanita itu menyerahkan kesuciannya padanya. Dan wanita itu bahkan tidak ia nikahi. Tidak. Bukan tidak, tapi belum.

Ia belum siap bertemu dengan gadis merah muda itu. Ia masih harus mempersiapkan dirinya. Karena dalam hatinya, ia sangat malu pada Sakura. Namun, ia juga berjanji dalam hatinya ia akan menikahi Sakura. Tapi saat ini ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah terlebih dahulu. Terutama istrinya itu― Shion. Ia yakin betul bahwa Shion memiliki suatu yang wanita itu sembunyikan.

Entah itu apa, tapi―Sasuke memiliki satu rencana untuk mengungkap semua tentang wanita berhelaian pirang itu. Ia pasti bisa membongkarnya. Ya, pasti!

* * *

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia telah menentukan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk acara kencan dengan ayahnya ini. Ia terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah ayahnya itu.

Apakah ayahnya itu sangat romantis? Kalau begitu pasti ibunya yang garang itu takluk karena kebaikan ayahnya yang luar biasa. Jangan lupakan juga ayahnya itu pria yang romantis.

Sekarang ia akan memilih gaun yang cocok untuk ia kenakan. Mengira- ngira gaun yang nyaman ia gunakan. Gaun yang tak berlebihan dan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran badannya sebelum ia merasa lebih berisi. Dan pilihannya kini jatuh pada gaun putih dari _Louis Vuitton_ dengan " _rempel_ " di bagian leher dan bahunya.

Simpel namun tetap terkesan mahal. Selain itu juga, Sakura terlihat sangat anggun.

" _Tou-chan_ " panggilnya.

Minato datang dengan _smartphone_ nya yang bertengger di telinga kanannya. Pria paruh baya itu mematikan ponselnya dan menatap putrinya dengan kagum.

Ia bersiul melihat penampilan putrinya. Putrinya kini berputar dengan senyum cerianya. Putri tercintanya menunjukan penampilannya yang menurutnya luar biasa dan sangat anggun.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku?"

" _Perfect_ "

Sakura tertawa renyah, kemudian manyun "Tapi aku merasa sedikit gemukan _tou-san_ " keluhnya sambil memegang lengannya.

Minato terkekeh geli "Kau terlihat lebih sexy sayang, percayalah" Minato memasang wajah berpikirnya "Aku jadi teringat Kushina saat mengandung Naruto dulu sepertimu, ia sangat sexy dan anggun"

Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu melebarkan matanya "Aaa― _Tou-san_ jadi merindukan _kaa-chan_ mu" ungkap Minato "Segera kebawah, _tou-san_ akan menghubungi _kaa-chan_ dulu"

Setelah itu Minato pergi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan putrinya yang kini kembali melihat penampilannya. Sakura kembali mengingat- ingat, apakah saat pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan Sasuke mengenakan pengaman?

Jawabannya; tidak.

Pertama, kedua atau yang kesekian kalinya ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke mengenakan pengaman. Ia juga tak pernah meminum pil apapun. Jadi, apakah sekarang badannya yang berisi karena benar di dalam perutnya terdapat kehidupan baru?

Benarkah? Mata Sakura berkaca- kaca membayangkannya. Ia sungguh bahagia jika itu benar. Ia sangat mengharapkannya. Ia ingin mengandung janin dari pria yang ia cintai. Kenyataan istri dari kekasihnya yang belum mengandung membuatnya merasa di atas angin.

Ia mengusap pelan permukaan perutnya yang ia rasa sedikit mengembung "Hei sayang"

Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik "Jika benar kau berada di sana, maka tumbuhlah dengan baik" satu tetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang tembem "ketahuilah, aku mengharapkan kehadiran mu"

Sakura tersentak ketika suara Minato yang memintanya untuk segera berangkat. Ia mengoleskan sedikit _make up_ pada wajahnya dengan kesan natural. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri ayahnya dan berangkat menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

Keluarga Uchiha kini tengah makan malam bersama keluarga Inuzuka. Malam ini kedua keluarga ini mengadakan acara makan mereka dengan maksud membicarakan pernikahan Itachi dan Hana.

Mereka membicarakan pernikahan Itachi dan Hana yang akan diadakan biasa-biasa saja dan hanya mengundang sanak saudara. Sedangkan yang lainnya akan mereka sebarkan melalui media cetak yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Kedua keluarga ini sangat antusias dalam pernikahan kedua anak mereka. Namun berbeda dengan aura Sasuke dan Kiba.

Mereka berdua adalah rival. Rival dalam memenangkan seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda. Meskipun Sasuke merasa lebih dari Kiba, tapi tetap saja sesuatu mengganggunya. Kenyataan bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sakura di Takao Corps memperlihatkan wanita itu yang menghindarinya.

Bukan hanya itu. Wanita itu terang-terangan memilih berbincang- bincang bersama Kiba dibanding dirinya. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa merasa di atas angin? Sedang kenyataan ini menamparnya telak.

Di sisi lain Kiba merasa bahagia. Akhirnya kakak perempuannya akan menempuh hidup baru. Ia merasa terberkati karena kini _nee-chan_ nya menemukan pria yang lebih baik lagi, setelah mengalami kegagalan pada pernikahan sebelumnya.

Tapi mengingat adik dari calon kakak iparnya adalah rivalnya, ia merasa sedikit terganggu.

Hey, bagaimana mungkin sainganmu akan menjadi saudaramu?

Meskipun begitu ia berusaha menelan kenyataan itu. Karena, bagaimana pun caranya ia tak akan menyerah. Kiba akan mendapatkan hati Sakura. Jika Sakura memang mencintai pria di sebrangnya itu, maka ia akan berusaha mencuri perasaan itu agar berbalik menjadi padanya.

* * *

Minato tersenyum lebar ketika melihat putri tercintanya yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia "Ini adalah kejutan sayang" ungkapnya.

Sakura menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca- kaca dan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya.

 _Dinner_ di pinggir pantai _Dongeon_ , di bawah pohon yang Sakura tak tahu apa namanya terdapat berbagai macam lampu indah yang menerangi mejanya. Meja dan kursi yang di balut dengan kain putih dan berbagai macam alat makan serta menu makanan khas kesukaan Sakura.

Ia memeluk ayahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki seorang ayah yang benar- benar memperhatikannya. Bagaimana pun Minato, ia akan tetap menyayanginya.

Kini dengan _gentle_ nya Minato mempersilahkan Sakura menduduki kursi yang telah ia sediakan. Minato benar- benar ingin membuat putrinya bahagia. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada putrinya yang mengalami masa- masa sulit.

Mengalami teror, mengalami cinta yang tak seharusnya putrinya jalani, dan mengalami luka pada jidatnya tempo hari. Ya, Minato tahu semuanya. Lebih tahu dari Naruto, bahkan Kushina― ibu dan wanita yang melahirkan putrinya.

Tapi, jika ia mengatakan pada putrinya secara terang- terangan― ia yakin Sakura akan merasa malu dan sangat tertekan. Jadi, ia akan memilih caranya sendiri untuk membuat putrinya memilih kebahagiaannya.

Jadi sebelum ia mengusut segala masalah yang menimpa putrinya, ia akan membuat kenangan yang indah untuk putrinya. Membuat hari ini penuh dengan senyumnya, membuatnya bahagia.

Mereka berdua memulai acara makan malam mereka. Sesekali berbincang mengenai obrolan ringan dan bercanda. Setelah selesai menyantap menu utama― sambil menyantap _disert_ mereka mulai membicarakan suatu hal dari hati ke hati.

" _Tou-san, arigatou_ " ungkap Sakura tulus.

Minato tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan putrinya sayang "Kau bahagia?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukan putrinya antusias.

"Apa _tou-san_ bahagia?"

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh "Tentunya" pria itu memandang langit hitam bertabur bintang. Sangat indah.

"Ini adalah tempat di mana aku melamar Kushina" mulainya dengan mata terpejam. Seolah mencoba mengingat- ingat kembali kejadian di mana ia melamar ibu dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Saat itu ia sangat bahagia dan itulah kebahagiaan ku" Minato tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya "Dan _tou-san_ kali ini kembali merasakan bahagia seperti dulu, saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa"

Entah bagaimana rasanya Sakura benar- benar merasa terharu dengan perkataan ayahnya ini. Ia balas menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah dewasa Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan pemuda yang akan menggantikan posisiku lalu menikah dengan pemuda itu" Minato tetap tersenyum, namun pandangannya menunjukan perasaan sedih yang sangat.

"Terutama, ketika putriku tercinta ini menikah, saat aku mengantarkan mu ke altar dan menyerahkan mu pada pemuda itu"

Kini air mata Sakura jatuh menuruni pipinya. Minato Namikaze― ayahnya sangat- sangat menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi apa yang telah ia lakukan pada ayahnya dengan mencintai pria yang sudah berkeluarga merupakan suatu hal yang rasanya tak mungkin termaafkan.

Sakura membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya ini jika mengetahui kebenaran ini. Kebenaran ia yang mencintai pria yang mungkin tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya.

Minato menatap putrinya tulus "Maka aku memintamu untuk memilih pemuda yang bisa benar- benar menjagamu agar aku tidak khawatir"

Kini Sakura memeluk ayahnya. Ia menangis tersedu- sedu di dalam pelukan ayahnya. _aku yakin, kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku dan Naruto, Sakura_ ― putriku.

* * *

Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Aura- aura dari kedua pria Uchiha dan Inuzuka ini. Ia jadi berpikir sebegitu hebatkah seorang Sakura Namikaze? Hingga bisa menaklukan seorang pemuda dan pria yang hebat di dunia bisnis ini.

Yah, ia akui pertama kali melihat wanita bernama Sakura itu― Shion tertarik padanya. Penampilan yang anggun, wajah yang cantik bak malaikat. Sangat luar biasa dengan sikapnya yang baik. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan mendapati kenyataan bahwa wanita itulah yang menjadi duri dalam daging.

Wanita itu merusak hubungannya dengan suaminya. Tidak. Tidak. Sejak dulu pun memang hubungannya dengan sang suami tidak begitu baik. Pria itu sangat angkuh, dingin dan tak begitu peduli padanya. Tapi keparahan dari retaknya hubungan mereka berdua adalah sejak datangnya wanita berhelaian merah muda itu.

Getaran _smartphone_ pada tas tangannya membuat perhatian Shion teralihkan. Sebuah nama dengan inisial _'TA'_ terpampang dengan jelas pada layar _smartphone_ nya.

Shion menyeringai. Ia pamit pada keluarga untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan saat ia tiba di kamar mandi, Shion mengangkat telponnya. Dan kabar yang di sampaikan orang di sebrang sana membuat seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Aku telah melaksanakannya" ucap orang itu.

"Bagus, pastikan besok ia merasakan rasa tertekan yang sangat dalam" setelah menutup telponnya Shion berkaca. Memandangi wajahnya yang cantik dan terlihat ayu. Kemudian terbahak untuk alasan yang hanya ia dan orang itu rencakan.

* * *

Pagi ini Sakura makan bersama keluarga Namikaze. Ia tidak pulang ke apartemennya karena ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah utama. Suasana pagi yang cerah dan canda tawa keluarga Namikaze membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ia bahagia. Tentu saja. Ia memiliki seorang pria yang menjadi ayahnya yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna, ia memiliki ibu yang dengan senang hati akan memarahinya ketika ia berbuat salah, yah Kushina― ibunya adalah wanita yang tegas dan kuat. Ia juga memiliki seorang kakak laki- laki yang tampan dan tak kalah menyayanginya dari ayah dan ibunya.

Naruto adalah pria ketiga yang menempati hatinya sebagai orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai. Selain itu ia juga memiliki kakak ipar yang mana sahabatnya. Wanita indigo itu sangat cantik, anggun, dan penurut. Wanita itu tengah mengandung. Dan Sakura senang akan kenyataan itu.

Ia kembali mengusap perutnya. Mungkinkah di dalam benar- benar hidup bayi Uchiha? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Tapi Minato melihatnya. Tak sedikitpun luput dari pandangnnya. _Mungkinkah_?

Setelah melakukan kegiatan rutin makan bersama, Sakura berangkat bekerja bersama Naruto. Ia masih merasakan geli ketika dua pria Namikaze itu berebut mengantarkannya bekerja. Dan dengan senang hati ibunya membawa ayahnya masuk ke dalam mobil sebagai protesnya karena tak ada yang memperebutkannya.

Kini Sakura telah sampai di pintu kantor. Ia memasuki kantor itu dengan senyum indahnya. Wanita itu berusaha menyapa para karyawan lainnya.

Tapi respon yang ia dapatkan adalah suatu respon yang tak mengenakan. Mereka seolah menatapnya jijik. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga menatap Sakura dengan pandangan benci dan juga merendahkan.

Ini tidak hanya satu dua orang, tapi hampir seluruh orang yang ia jumpai di kantor ini melakukan hal ini padanya.

Kenapa mereka seperti ini padanya? Apakah alasan orang- orang berbeda terhadapnya hari ini? Padahal ia berharap hari ini akan menjadi satu hari yang membuatnya terus tersenyum.

Dan alasan kenapa orang- orang menatapnya seperti tadi ada di hadapannya. Di mading kantor terpampang berbagai macam foto yang menegaskan hubungannya dengan berbagai pria yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Tapi di sana juga ada foto dirinya dengan ayahnya, fotonya dengan Naruto―kakaknya, foto dirinya dengan pria yang sangat ia ketahui. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Namun bagian itu disamarkan, sehingga tidak akan diketahui bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit hati adalah tulisan yang terpampang bahwa ia adalah wanita penggoda pria. Ia adalah wanita yang mendekati pria- pria kaya yang sudah beristri. Ada juga tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita simpanan.

 _Kami-sama,_ _apa ini?_

Minato adalah ayahnya. Naruto adalah kakaknya. Mereka berdua adalah kekuarganya. Ia memiliki darah yang sama dengan kedua pria itu. Jadi wajar saja ia dekat dan sangat akrab dengan kedua pria Namikaze itu. Karena mereka ayah dan kakaknya.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia juga seorang Namikaze. Namikaze yang sama seperti kedua pria yang terkenal itu. Ia memang tidak mencolok karena ia sempat sakit dan memilih tidak pernah tampil di media. Sehingga ayah, ibu dan kakaknya saja yang terlihat jelas media. Yang di kenal media dan masyarakat.

Kemudian foto- foto dengan pria lain. Ia merasa tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Jangankan bertemu, kenal pun tidak.

Ia belum lama di Jepang, ia lebih lama di Jerman beberapa tahun ke belakng ini. Tentu saja itu tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Dan yang terakhir adalah fotonya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak terlihat jelas wajah dan rambut yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Ia akui untuk yang satu ini ia memang melakukannya. Ia adalah perusak keluarga orang. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan membantah semua ini?

"Perusak hubungan orang ehh?" Suara seseorang membuatnya menegang di tengah banyak orang.

"Aku tak menyangka itu kau, tapi kau benar- benar bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikatmu" karyawan lain ikut bersuara.

Salah satu karyawan lain memandangnya jijik "Jangan- jangan kau juga menggoda Kiba- _sama_ agar bisa membuat mu memiliki hartanya kan?"

Sakura menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya oleh kedua tangannya. _Ini sangat menyakitkan._ Ia merasa sedang di adili oleh orang- orang di kantornya ini.

Tayuya maju ke hadapannya "Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal ini Saku, padahal aku sangat menyayangi mu" setelah itu Tayuya pergi dan Sakura yang diam mematung dengan air mata di wajahnya.

 _Kami-sama, kenapa ini sakit sekali?_

* * *

Seseorang yang pagi ini menemuinya memberikan suatu bukti yang membuatnya merasakan amarah yang luar biasa. Bukti- bukti yang dibawa oleh orangnya untuk memata- matai istrinya kini membuahkan hasil.

Shion, ternyata wanita itu telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang benar- benar fatal. Wanita itu ternyata telah menghianatinya sejak awal. Wanita jalang itu telah berselingkuh lebih dahulu? Brengsek! Jadi selama ini perasaannya yang merasa bersalah pada wanita itu sia- sia saja!

Karena wanita itu lebih gila darinya. Bahkan wanita itu juga melakukan kesalah itu lagi akhir- akhir ini. Sasuke melemparkan foto- foto itu sembarang arah. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Rasa pening ia rasakan. Ia kini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menceraikan Shion dan mengakhiri pernikahan yang penuh ketidak jujuran serta sandiwara ini.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan― hampir berlari menuju kediaman Uchiha. Ia sudah menghubungi pengacaranya untuk perceraiannya. Dan sekarang ia akan menuju wanita sialan itu. Wanita yang berani- beraninya menghianati seorang Uchiha.

Setibanya di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke mendapati Shion yang tengah meminum teh bersama ibu dan calon kakak iparnya.

Tak peduli dengan keberadaan kedua wanita lain, Sasuke menyeret Shion ke luar dan menjatuhkannya di tanah. Mikoto sempat berteriak menahan Sasuke, namun Sasuke saat ini seolah tuli― ia menatap tajam Shion dan menamparnya.

Mikoto dan Hana tercengang melihat hal itu "Apa yang terjadi Sasu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Dia berselingkuh sejak dulu" Mikoto melebarkan matanya, begitupula Hana, Itachi juga Fugaku yang baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha "wanita jalang ini selingkuh sejak jauh- jauh hari" ungkapnya.

"Aku akan mengurus percerian kita, selain itu― aku tahu kau berusaha meneror Sakura bukan? Bagaiaman jika Namikaze tahu hal ini? Naruto akan membantai perusahaan Aizawa bahkan bukan tidak mungkin akan berdampak pada Uchiha corps, kau tahu itu!" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Shion yang tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Jadi kini ulahnya telah terbongkar? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menyerah? Ia kalah? Tidak, tidak akan semudah itu. Ia akan melakukan satu hal yang belum ia lakukan dan membuat Sasuke serta Sakura tak pernah bisa bersama!

" _Kaa-chan, tou-san_ " Shion berucap lirih.

Ia berdiri. Ia menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku yang kini menatapnya dengan kebencian "Aku tak menyangka kau berpura- pura baik pada kami selama ini" Mikoto pergi bersama Hana begitu saja setelah mengtakan hal itu.

Sedang Fugaku kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi "Pulanglah ke keluargamu, Sasuke sedang mengurus perceraian kalian, aku benar- benar kecewa dan menyesal tempo hari membela mu"

Dan saat itu juga Shion meraskan dunianya hancur seketika. Kini ia akan melepas marga Uchiha yang tersemat di namanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Kini ia akan benar- benar menderita.

Ia benar- benar hancur.

Tapi ia tak ingin hancur sendiri. Ia akan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke dalam duka ini. Mereka berdua tidak boleh bahagia. Ia akan melakukan satu hal lagi. Ya, ia akan melakukannya!

* * *

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" Kiba memandang Sakura khawatir "Gosip itu tidak benar bukan? Kau dengar, aku percaya padamu"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ini waktunya pulang, tapi Kiba menahannya akibat gosip- gosip yang mulai timbul sejak pagi tadi. Dalam satu hari ia menjadi sangat terkenal, ia menjadi sosok makhluk mengerikan di hadapan karyawan lainnya.

Terutama para wanita yang menganggapnya benar- benar seperti benalu. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Tayuya mengatakan bahwa dirinya pantas mendapatkan luka satu minggu lalu dari orang gila itu, karena menurutnya itu bahkan belum cukup untuk seorang perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Sakura" suara Kiba kembali membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya khawatir yang luar biasa.

Kiba memegang kedua bahunya "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, ayo kita pulang!"

Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Kiba dari bahunya, kemudian menggeleng lemah "Tolong jangan seperti ini Kiba, jangan memperkeruh suasana" Sakura mulai terisak "Aku butuh waktu sendiri, aku pamit" ucapnya.

Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan Kiba yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sungguh, Kiba sangat menyayangi Sakura. Ia akan mengungkap siapa penyebar berita tak sedap itu. Ini sama saja dengan pencemaran nama baik.

 _Tapi Sakura tidak pernah melihat perasaannya._

* * *

Jalanan Konoha terlihat cukup ramai. Beberapa orang yang berjalan hampir bersamaan dengannya terlihat senang. Mereka berbincang satu sama lain dengan teman, kekasih, entah kerabat mereka.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Ini menyakitkan.

Sejak kecil ia sudah mendapatkan rasa sakit. Ia juga sempat mengalami sakit yang dalam artian lain― sakit hati ketika pertunangan dan pernikahan Sasuke, juga kebersamaan Sasuke bersama Shion.

Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Harusnya ia bisa menangani perasaannya ini. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa digunjingkan oleh hampir seluruh karyawan Inuzuka Corps lebih menyakitinya.

Ia memasuki _cafe coffe,_ kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku . Hari ini ia tak ingin pulang. Tidak ke kediaman Namikaze atau pun apartemennya. Kediaman Namikaze telah jelas, bahwa ayahnya akan langsung mengetahui bahwa ia sedang bermasalah, dan apartemen akan lebih menyulitkan― Ino tinggal di apartemennya setelah mengetahui ia mendapat luka dan tak membiarkannya tinggal sendirian.

Menampilkan wajah yang dibuatg sebahagia apapun akan terbongkar di hadapan Ino sahabat sekaligus kakak perempuannya.

Ia hanya harus berpikir sejenak. Ia ingin sendiri terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menenangkan hati juga pikirannya. Beberapa bulan di Jepang membuatnya merasakan beban yang lebih berat. Ia rasa mungkin seharusnya dulu ia tak pernah kembali.

Salah. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk menyesal. Karena wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya membuat harinya semakin menyebalkan.

"Sakura" Shion berdiri dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Tapi, melihat itu semua Sakura justru memasang posisi siaga. Ia merasakan takut yang teramat dalam. Wanita itu terlalu menakutkan. Wanita ini sangat misterius. Ia memiliki kecurigaan mengenai hal- hal aneh yang menimpanya akhir- akhir ini adalah ulah wanita ini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya lembut. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, jika menolak maka akan menambah kerunyaman. Tapi, pilihannya kali ini justru akan menambah duka dalam hidupnya.

Seorang _bulter_ mengantarkan _coffe_ ke meja mereka. Sakura dan Shion mulai meneguk kopinya perhalan. Setelah itu Shion mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya! Jadi selama ini aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan suamiku" Shion menatap Sakura rendah "Aku tak menyangka kau serendah itu, Sakura" nada Shion berbicara adalah hal yang benar- benar menyebalkan.

Rasa pening di kepalanya membuat Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia memutuskan akan tetap mejadi pendengar dan menekan emosinya sebisa mungkin.

"Bagaimana ya kira- kira rekasi keluarga Namikaze ketika mengetahui kelakuan mu ini?" Shion menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang memucat "seorang putri Namikaze yang menggoda suami orang? memalukan!"

"Kami memiliki perasaan cinta!" Tegas Sakura, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya bawah meja. Ia tak mampu lagi menekan emosinya.

Selain itu, meski ia belum tahu betul kebenarannya, ia akan mengatakan hal ini untuk membungkam mulut sialan wanita ini "bahkan saat ini, aku tengah mengandung anaknya"

Shion melebarkan matanya. Ini benar- benar menamparnya. Apa katanya? Selingkuhan suaminya mengandung? Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung? Ini benar- benar kenyataan yang sangat tidak adil untuknya!

Shion menunduk, ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menyeringai "Hm, aku rasa rencanaku dengan Sasuke berhasil"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tak bisa mengandung" ungkap Shion. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain mengeratkan. Mencoba berpegangan pada apa yang otaknya perintahkan "Saat kau datang, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rencana untuk memiliki anak melalui dirimu― "

"― dan saat kau terjerat dalam permainan cintanya, ia mulai membuatmu mengandung anaknya dan setelah kau melahirkan, ia akan membawa anak mu untuk kami" Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya, air mata kini saling berlomba keluar dari matanya. Sedang Shion semakin merasa di atas angin "Sayang sekali Sakura, kau hanya alat bagi aku dan Sasuke. Cinta yang kau katakan adalah kepalsuan, jadi dengar― jagalah bayi itu untuk ku dan Sasuke _ne?_ "

"K- kau berbohong!" Sakura masih bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang kaku. Sedang Shion terkekeh. Wanita itu tersenyum menakutkan. Senyum seorang pesakitan!

Shion menepuk- nepuk pundak Sakura dan menunjukan wajah simpatinya, namun detik berikutnya Shion kembali terkekeh. Seolah ia menertawakan kehidupan Sakura yabg entah bagaimna saat ini.

Jadi ia hanya lah sebuah alat? Alat untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi untuk keluarga Uchiha. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan _caffe coffe_ itu dengan tergesa. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia tak ingin tinggal terlalu lama dengan wanita iblis itu.

Ia berlari, terus berlari menerobos orang- orang yang kini memakinya karena menabrak dan tak mengucapkan sedikitpun kata maaf. Ia terlalu sakit. Ia terlalu _shok_ mendengar Sasuke yang sangat ia cintainya hanya memperalatnya.

Sia- sia saja penantiannya selama ini. Sia- sia saja harapan dan segala sesuatu yang telah ia pertahankan selama ini untuk pria itu. Ia kira Sasuke benar- benar tulus mencintainya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah pria itu tak memiliki perasaa yang sama sepertinya.

Sakura mulai merasa kelimbungan. Rasa mual mulai menyerangnya. Ia meringis merasakan kepalanya yang seolah berputar. Rasa keram pada tangan dan kakinya membuat ia merasakan hal yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ia akan kembali kejang? Jadi ia tidak mengandung? Lalu semuanya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah orang- orang yang menghampirinya dan semuanya menggelap.

* * *

.

.

.

― **TBC** ―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sankyuu ya yang masih mau read and review fic dhe-chan ini ^^ SasuSaku nya belum tampil di cahpter ini karena disini fokus menyelesaikan dan menampilkan masalah baru wkwk XD#gajelas. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, dhe-chan sibuk bangett HAHA #alasan #digaplok. Btw, dhe-chan berharap banget dapet ayah kaya Minato #binar-binar.

* * *

 **Special thanks for:**

 **DeShadyLady, ayuniejung, kiyoi-chan, VampireDPS, lightflower22, dewiehyeokjaehw, zarachan, mellody, Miso Wakame, Laifa, ochi, Miracle ^_^**


	8. BAD Romance

Berkas- berkas itu telah sampai di tangannya. Ia sudah memiliki banyak bukti untuk menceraikan Shion. Jika wanita itu licik, maka ia pun akan bermain licik. Membuat Shion mau tidak mau harus menandatangani surat perceraian ini.

Berbagai ide kini bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Namun, ia rasa ia harus bersabar terlebih dahulu. Tindakan yang tergesa- gesa bisa jadi tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sasuke kembali melihat beberapa foto- foto perselingkuhan Shion. Tak sedikit pun ia merasa cemburu. Justru yang ada adalah rasa senang. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa terlepas dari wanita yang penuh kepura- puraan itu.

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Tiba- tiba saja pikirannya terarah pada Sakura. Sedang apakah wanitanya itu? Apakah ia baik- baik saja? Bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sedikit merenggang ini?

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke begitu merindukan wanita merah mudanya itu. Teruama selangkangan yang selalu membuatnya candu.

Pria bermata tajam itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setiap memikirkan Sakura, ia selalu meragukan kewarasannya. Namun Cinta tulus Sakura padanya juga yang selalu mengembalikan lagi kewarasannya.

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mengotak- atik― mencari- cari kontak dengan nama kesayangannya.

Belum ia menekan tombol memanggil― sebuah panggilan justru masuk. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah nama si pemanggil.

Sakura, ya Sakura yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar dan mengangkatnya.

" _Hn_ " ucapnya tetap dengan gengsi yang tinggi. Padahal hatinya sedang bersorak- sorak kegirangan.

" _Apa ini dengan suami Sakura Namikaze_ " Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

Ia merengut. _Siapa ini?_ "Ya" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

" _Ano_ , _nona Sakura saat ini dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha, ia_ ― " belum selesai orang itu berbicara, Sasuke lekas berdiri, menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya serta mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia akan menemui Sakuranya, wanita yang selalu menjadi penguasa hatinya.

 _Kami- sama_ , apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Jika Shion ada dibalik tragedi Sakura masuk rumah sakit, maka Sasuke tidak akan berbaik hati lagi pada wanita itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typo(s),gaje,bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, lebay, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seorang wanita berambut merah darah datang ke kantor Inuzuka. Wanita itu mengendap- endap dan menempelkan sebuah poster. Kemudian menempelkan beberapa foto pada mading. Dan menuliskan beberapa hal pada kertas yang ia bawa._

 _Setelah itu, wanita itu kembali memberikan foto selembaran pada tiap meja karyawan. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. Pekerjaannya telah selesai. Dan ia pergi meninggalkan kantor Inuzuka._

 **.**

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya melihat tampilan _CCTV_ tadi. Setelah menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaannya dan hendak pulang, Kiba tiba- tiba teringat akan gosip yang tersebar.

Ia berpikir― memperkirakan siapa yang menyebarkan foto- foto selembaran tersebut. Ketika melihat sekeliling ruangannya dan pandangannya yang melihat _CCTV_ ― pemuda Inuzuka itu lekas menuju ruangan bagian keamanan dan mendapatkan rekaman ini.

 _Brengsek_! Jadi selama ini musuh yang mengganggu Sakura adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia memejam kan matanya. Ini sungguh mengerikan.

Kenapa wanita itu melakukan hal ini pada Sakura? Sakura adalah wanita yang baik kan? Meskipun ia memiliki hubungan dengan pria Uchiha itu, tapi berita yang lainnya tidaklah benar.

Dan apa tujuan wanita itu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia berpura- pura baik pada Sakura jika akhirnya ia akan menjatuhkan gadis itu?

Perwaris Inuzuka Corps itu benar- benar tak habis pikir akan semua ini. Ternyata musuh paling menakutkan memang orang terdekat, orang yang tak pernah kita duga akan menusuk kita dari belakang. Musuh dibalik slimut. Mereka akan menikam mu saat kau lengah dan menusuk, menghujam sedalam- dalamnya.

Berbeda dengan musuh yang jelas- jelas terlihat.

Besok. Ya, besok ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan mengadakan sidang karyawan. Ia akan meminta izin ayah dan kakaknya untuk memimpin rapat esok hari.

Jika tidak, maka cukup ia dan Hana yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tunggu Sakura, aku akan mengembali kan kebenaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"A-apa?"

Dokter itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari pria yang ia kira suami pasiennya "ya tuan, nona saat ini tengah mengandung, usianya sekitar tiga minggu" jelas dokter ber _name tag_ Sora.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang belum sadar. Ia menghampiri Sakura, menduduk kan dirinya di samping wanita yang kini mengandung anaknya. Calon bayi mereka.

Tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya kini menghangat. Ia tersenyum samar. Uchiha bungsu itu menggenggam tangan wanitanya. Menciumnya penuh kasih sayang, sedang tangan yang lainnya membelai wajah Sakura.

"Sekali lagi selamat tuan, saya undur diri"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tak bisa berkata- kata lagi. Ia terlalu bahagia. Satu tetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Dulu, ia pernah bermimpi menikah, memiliki keluarga bersama Sakura, ia juga mempunyai impian bahagia bersama keluarga kecinya kelak. Dan Sasuke merasa semua akan segera tercapai.

Saat ini perceraiannya dengan Shion sedang dalam proses dan sekarang kabar gembira Sakura mengandung anaknya membuat Sasuke semakin yakin akan keputusannya. Setelah perceraian itu ia akan menikahi Sakura dan benar- benar mewujudkan impiannya. Bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Ia tersentak ketika tangan Sakura mulai bergerak- gerak. Kelopak mata wanita itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan bola mata berwarna hijau teduh yang indah, namun terlihat layu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu menatapnya "Kau baik- baik saja?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia merasa takut jika Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tapi, ketika tangan kanan pria itu menyentuh pipinya― Sakura sadar bahwa ini benar- benar Sasuke yang selalu ia nantikan kedatangannya. Pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu menyentuh tangan pria yang ia cintai. Ia menyentuh tangan yang mengusap lembut pipinya sayang. Mata pria itu terlihat lega sekaligus terlihat menyesal.

Dan Sakura tersenyum samar ketika ia menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Sasuke mengecup tangan wanita kesayangannya lembut "Sakura, kau mengandung" Sakura memasang wajah bingungnya.

Sasuke menyentuh perut Sakura yang berisi bayi mereka, mengusapnya pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"Usianya menginjak tiga minggu"

Sakura merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia benar- benar merasa tak percaya, tapi ia bahagia. Jadi selama beberapa hari ini kecurigaannya mengandung ternyata benar?

 _Kami- sama_ , ia benar- benar bahagia. Terutama saat ini pria yang sangat ia cintai, ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung ada di sini bersamanya.

 _Refleks_ , Sakura memeluk ayah dari bayinya. Sasuke yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba- tiba dari wanitanya mulai membalas pelukan itu. Ia membelai lembut helaian merah muda Sakura, mengelus- elus punggung mungil calon ibu anak- anaknya.

Pria bermata tajam itu menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk Sakura. Menikmati tiap waktu yang telah mereka sia- siakan. Ia menyesap aroma _cherry_ wanitanya dan menciuminya dengan lembut

" _Arigatou_ "

― _DHEG_

Sakura merasa tersambar petir. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan ' _terimakasih_ ' , tiba- tiba ia teringat percakapannya bersama istri dari pria ini.

Percakapan mereka terakhir kali adalah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke dan Shion bersekongkol memperalatnya. Mereka berdua membuatnya mengandung, setelah melahirkan maka ia akan dibuang dan dipisahkan dari anaknya?

 _Brengsek_!

Wanita itu melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke. Sakura menatap nyalang ayah dari bayinya.

" _Brengsek_!" Ucapnya datar, namun wajahnya memerah padam― menahan amarah "Kau memanfaatkan ku"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika keluarga Namikaze memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menyaksikan kejadian selanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Shion hanya memanfaatkan ku" Sakura berteriak emosi "kalian berdua tidak bisa memiliki anak kan? saat aku datang kalian berencana membuat aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu _nii-san_ ! Setelah aku mengandung dan melahirkan, kalian akan membawa anak ku dan membuang ku"

Kushina, Minato bahkan Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Sakura kini mendorong keras Sasuke, setelah memukul- mukul dada bidang pria itu. Minato dan Kushina menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

Sedang Naruto menarik keluar Sasuke dari ruangan adiknya dirawat. Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa memproses semua perkataan Sakura tadi hanya terdiam pasrah.

Ia bahkan membiarkan sahabatnya sekaligus kakak dari wanita yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya― Naruto yang mulai menghajarnya di taman belakang rumah sakit.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Pria itu membiarkan rasa sakit pada wajah dan perutnya. Ia membiarkan Naruto memberinya luka, karena ia telah terluka sejak awal dan sekarang apalagi?

Ia dituduh melakukan sesuatu hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia tak pernah seperti itu. Ia sangat mencintai Sakura, jadi untuk apa ia meninggalkan Sakura jika wanita itu kini mengandung anaknya?

Justru ia semakin ingin memilikinya, menjadikan Sakura wanita yang terus tertawa bahagia bersamanya, bersama keluarga yang ia impikan. Hanya itu saja, tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Sasuke memandang sedih sahabatnya yang kini memukul wajahnya semakin memelan dan berhenti. Pria Namikaze itu memeluknya dan menangis di sana.

"Sialan Sasuke... brengsek!" Naruto berteriak di depan wajahnya "jadi selama ini kalian terus berhubungan dan sudah sejauh itu?"

Pria Uchiha itu hanya diam. Rasanya ia tak dapat menjawab apapun. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan semua yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Jika kau hanya memanfaatkannya maka aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto lagi di depan wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya" ungkap Sasuke lirih― Sasuke melepas topeng dinginnya dan menunjukkan perasaan terlukanya.

"Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit untuk memanfaatkannya"

"Ku bunuh kau sekarang!" Meski berkata seperti itu, Naruto justru melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini terlentang di atas rumput dan menatap bintang.

Keadaan Sasuke sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Wajah tampannya kini babak belur, tapi Naruto tak peduli.

 _Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya_ , pikir Naruto.

"Shion pasti dalang di balik semua ini" Sasuke berucap dengan nada dingin. Kilat matanya menunjuk kan bahwa pria ini tengah berpikir keras.

"Ya" Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke " _Tou-san_ sedang mencari bukti mengenai teror yang dilakukan seseorang pada Sakura, juga gosip yang menimpanya di Inuzuka Corps"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sahabatnya "Sakura mendapat teror lagi?"

"Ya. Teror itu terus berdatangan. Bukan hanya dalam bentuk surat, tapi juga dalam bentuk kado, juga pesan melalui seluler. Hana- _nee_ bersedia membantu mengusut masalah gosip yang tersebar di kantornya" balas Naruto.

"Dan jika memang Shion yang membuat Sakura seperti ini pada mu, maka tak dapat disanggah lagi ― pasti Shion juga dalang di balik kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sakura akhir- akhir ini" Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Perkataan sahabatnya ini memang benar. Shion kini pasti merasa dunia yang ia impikan hancur, dan wanita itu pastilah tidak ingin hancur seorang diri. Wanita itu akan melakukan apapun agar membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tidak dapat bersatu.

Maka yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membuat Shion menyesal akan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Sial! Sudah berselingkuh, meneror Sakura, memfitnahnya, dan kini wanita itu juga membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura retak. Kali ini ia tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia akan membuat wanita itu menyesal seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau dipulangkan?" Pria paruh baya itu menahan suaranya tetap stabil. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi masalah ini dengan emosi. Segala sesuatu yang diselesaikan dengan emosi akan berujung dengan ketidak baikkan.

Pria paruh baya ini sempat kaget ketika pulang bekerja mendapati putrinya yang berada di kediaman Aizawa. Serta berita dipulang kannya Shion benar- benar menjadi suatu hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya― menatap pria yang ia panggil ' _tou-san_ ' "Ia tahu semua kebenarannya" ia mengepalkan tangannya "kenapa _tou-san_ menyembunyikan kebenaran itu juga dariku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shion Uchiha?"

"Rahimku" mata tuan Aizawa terbelalak " _tou-san_ menyembunyikan kebenarannya"

Shion berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memandang pria yang sangat ia hormati dengan pandangan benci.

"Dan sebentar lagi mungkin aku bukan seorang Uchiha" ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat- kuat "Dan mulai sekarang jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan hancur sendiri"

Tuan Aizawa mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan kursi. Putri satu- satunya ini memang memiliki tempramen yang jelek. Dan jika ia sudah berkata seserius ini, maka ia hanya bisa diam dan melihat sampai mana putrinya ini akan bertindak.

Ia menghela nafas― lelah.

Ini adalah salahnya. Ia terlalu memanjakan putri satu- satunya ini dan ia juga telah menyembunyikan kebenaran yang seharusnya diketahui Shion maupun calon suaminya saat itu. Dan membuat putrinya bertingkah seperti ini.

Tapi tuan Aizawa yakin― suatu hari, Shion akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. Jalan yang menuntunnya menuju kebaikkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minato menatap putrinya sendu. Selama ini perkiraannya ternyata benar. Ia sungguh menyesal karena saat itu ia tidak segera mencegah segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada putrinya ini.

Kenyataan bahwa putrinya saat ini tengah mengandung membuat hatinya semakin sedih. Baru saja kemarin malam ia berkencan dengan putrinya― membuat putrinya merasakan bahagia, meski hanya satu hari.

Sebagai seorang pria yang cerdas dalam memahami segala sesuatu yang terjadi, ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana jika bayi Sakura tidak memiliki seorang ayah? dari hasil penyelidikan, putri Aizawa adalah wanita yang tak akan pernah dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang telah ia genggam.

Maka Sakura―putrinya tercinta akan menjadi ibu tunggal? Meskipun ia sendiri bisa berperan sebagai ayah dari calon cucunya, ia merasa itu tidak benar. Tapi menikahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang telah beristri juga bukan pilihan bijak.

Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pening semakin menghampirinya.

Kushina menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Gomen_ , ini semua salahku" Minato tersenyum remeh " _gomen_ , karena telah menjadi seorang ayah yang buruk untuknya"

Istrinya itu menggeleng lemah. Kushina pasti telah menangis bersama putrinya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang salah, tapi aku juga" ia menggenggam tangan suaminya sayang "Ketika anak kita salah, maka sebenarnya orang tuanya lah yang bersalah. Ya, kita berdua bersalah"

Mereka berdua berpelukkan. Sambil memandang putri mereka yang tengah terlelap tidur. Suami istri ini saling berpelukan untuk menenangkan satu sama lain.

Dalam hati, mereka terus menggantungkan harapannya. Suatu harapan yang lebih baik untuk kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini dokter mengatakan jika Sakura sudah boleh pulang. Putri kesayangan Minato itu tersenyum gembira ketika wajah ayah dan ibunya lah pertama kali yang menyapanya saat ia bangun tidur.

"Kita akan segera pulang. Guren sudah membereskan pakaian mu sayang" Kushina membelai putrinya.

"pagi ini kau ingin sarapan apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka jika kedua orang tuanya tidak marah akan kabar kehamilannya ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini, lalu mendapatkan tekanan dari orang tuanya. Mungkin ia akan menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan.

Mengingat dirinya yang hanya dimanfaatkan, dirinya yang dikucilkan keluarga, dirinya yang merasa hanya seorang diri di dunia yang besar ini―

― Tapi sekali lagi, orang tuanya tidak mengucilkannya. Mereka justru menyambut kehamilannya dengan bahagia. Wajah ayah dan ibunya yang sumeringah membuat Sakura melupakan rasa duka yang menyelimutinya.

"Takoyaki" ucapnya "Takoyaki dengan saus tomat" ulangnya malu- malu.

Kushina tersenyum lembut "baiklah, ayo kita pulang sayang"

Setelah itu, Sakura, Kushina, dan Minato pulang menuju kediaman Namikaze dan makan takoyaki bersama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tayuya menahan air matanya yang dalam hitungan detik akan segera tumpah. Ia tak menyangka perbuatannya selama ini akan segera terbongkar. _Sial_! Ia sedang dalam masalah besar. Ya, sekarang ia tengah berdiri di ruangan direktur utama Inuzuka corps― Hana Inuzuka bersama Kiba― wakilnya.

Kedua atasannya itu menatap tajam Tayuya. Terutama Kiba. Setelah Kiba memutar video rekaman _CCTV_ seperti di bioskop, Tayuya langsung merasa dunianya berakhir.

"Kedok mu telah terbongkar, Tayuya" Kiba berucap dengan nada sinis "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini?" Teriaknya di depan wajah wanita bernama Tayuya.

Kini air mata Tayuya tumpah. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya "A-aku punya alasan melakukan semua ini" balasnya memberanikan diri.

Kiba dan Tayuya kini saling melotot. Mereka berdua saling mempertahankan diri mereka masing- masing.

Hana tersenyum kecut. Wanita yang beberapa hari lagi menyandang marga Uchiha itu kini menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Tayuya memandang atasannya dengan percaya diri.

"Aku iri padanya" ucapnya lantang.

"Aku iri padanya yang berhasil! aku iri padanya karena wanita itu banyak yang menyukai, aku iri karena Kiba mencintainya" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Wanita itu kini beralih menatap Kiba "Aku menyukai pemuda yang mencintainya" katanya lirih sambil menatap langsung kedua bola mata Kiba.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Mungkinkah wanita ini menaruh hati padanya?

Kini Tayuya yang tersenyum kecut "Kau tak menyadarinya bukan tuan muda Inuzuka? Itu karena anda hanya melihatnya, bukan melihatku"

"Kau―" hanya itu yang Kiba katakan. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kakaknya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu benar- benar merasa tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kaum wanita. Mereka sangat rumit dan merepotkan.

Sedang Tayuya terus menangis dalam diamnya. Wanita itu berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau melakukannya sendiri?" Tanya Hana "aku mungkin bisa membantu mu mendapatkannya"

Wanita berhelaian merah itu menatap atasannya sendu. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Jika ia tak mengatakannya, maka ia yang akan tertangkap seorang diri. Keputusan yang harus ia ambil adalah mengungkapkan siap dalang di balik semua ini kan?

"Shion" Tayuya berucap lirih "ia dalang di balik semua ini" mendengar pengakuan wanita ini, Hana menyeringai. Dugaan tuan Namikaze benar!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minato menatap kosong jalanan dari balik jendela kantornya. Informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Hana Inuzuka yang memang bersedia membantu mengusut masalah Sakura di Inuzuka Corps membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada putrinya.

Pemimpin Namikaze corps ini merasa gagal dalam melindungi apa yang sejak dulu ia lindungi. Melindungi putrinya tercinta, putri yang ia anggap Kushina kedua dalam hidupnya.

Belum lagi berita dari Guren― sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kushina. Kedua wanita ini memberinya informasi mengenai tragedi- tragedi yang menimpa Sakura akhir- akhir ini membuatnya berusaha mati- matian agar tetap pada jalur kewarasannya.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu memerintahkan Guren untuk segera melaporkan Shion ke pihak yang berwajib dengan bukti- bukti yang telah mereka dapatkan. Ia tak mungkin diam saja setelah apa yang wanita Aizawa itu lakukan pada putrinya.

Mungkin sel tahanan tak akan membuat wanita itu menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi setidaknya, wanita itu harus mendapatkan hukuman, dari pada terus berkeliaran ― terus menyakiti putrinya.

Ketukan pada pintu ruangannya membuat Minato sedikit terperanjat.

"Masuk"

Ibiki ―sekertarisnya memasuki ruangan.

"Sasuke Uchiha ada di depan tuan, ia ingin berjumpa dengan anda untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting"

Minato tersenyum sinis. _Sialan_! Pria Uchiha yang satu itu― pria yang ia anggap putranya sendiri menghianatinya― menghianati putrinya. Sekarang apa yang pria itu inginkan darinya?

"Suruh ia masuk"

"Baik tuan" setelah membungkukkan badannya, Ibiki meninggalkan ruangan dan Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah seriusnya.

Suasana ruangan kerja Minato sangat menegangkan. Sasuke berdiri dengan tegak, meskipun ia masih bisa berdiri di hadapan pria yang menganggapnya keluarga, pria yang ia anggap keluarga―

―tetap saja ia merasa takut. Sasuke merasa takut akan semua perbuatannya. Namun, seorang Uchiha juga seorang yang bertanggung jawab.

Sahabatnya Naruto berkata bahwa ayahnya ini akan luluh jika seseorang yang bersalah padanya mau mengakui kesalahannya.

" _Oji-san_ " Sasuke merasakan lidahnya kelu untuk berkata- kata. Rasanya ia tak bisa mengutrakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia harus " _gomenasai_ "

Ayah dari Sakura Namikaze yang kini berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke mentup matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di dalam saku celana bahannya. Ia masih menunggu, menunggu apa yang hendak Uchiha bungsu itu utarakan.

"Aku mencintai Sakura" ungkapnya tegas dan serius "aku memang bersalah mencintainya, tapi―"

Kini Minato membalikkan badannya. Menatap Sasuke lekat- lekat. Pria Namikaze itu melihat wajah Sasuke penuh dengan memar. Ia memperkirakan bahwa pelaku itu semua pastilah putranya.

Sasuke semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan segalanya. Ia tak akan gentar, ia tak akan kalah dengan perasaan tak enaknya.

"―kami saling mencintai" Sasuke mulai menjelaskan segalanya. Mengenai bagaimana ia bisa menikahi Shion, bagaimana ia hidup berumah tangga tanpa perasaan cinta, bagaimana pikirannya yang terus dipenuhi Sakura sejak pertama pertemuannya, hingga perasaan itu mereka wujudkan dalam hubungan terlarang mereka.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia telah berbuat salah. Dan ia bersedia menerima hukuman dari Minato akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Karenanya, karena Sasuke― Sakura mendapatkan kesulitan dari Shion.

Belum lagi kini Sakura mengandung. Dan bayi itu adalah buah cinta mereka berdua. Sasuke ingin mengesahkan hubungan mereka berdua dalam ikatan pernikahan. Uchiha bungsu itu juga meyakinkan pada Minato bahwa ia sedang dalam proses perceraian dengan Shion.

Ia terus berkata- kata. Ia menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terlewat sedetikpun "Jadi paman, izinkan aku yang lemah ini mencintai Sakura. Tidak, aku sudah mencintainya―"

Sasuke menatap Minato dengan penuh keyakinan"― tapi izinkan aku menikahinya dan membuatnya bahagia, bersama bayi kami"

Minato tersenyum tulus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan menatap langsung mata hitam sekelam malam itu.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa lepas dari pengamatannya. Sasuke dan Sakura benar- benar saling mencintai. Minato juga dapat melihat bagaimana Sasuke menyampaikan segalanya dengan serius.

Ia tahu kebenarannya sejak awal, kebenaran perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Hanya saja saat itu Sasuke memiliki istri, sedangkan sekarang Uchiha bungsu itu sedang dalam proses perceraian.

"Buat Sakura percaya pada mu, Sasuke" Sasuke merasa hatinya menghangat "Sakura sedikit sulit mempercayai seseorang ketika ia merasa benar- benar sakit hati"

"Apalagi saat ini ia sedang mengandung" ia mengedikkan bahunya "wanita yang tengah mengandung cenderung sensitif"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "percayakan semuanya padaku, _ji-san_ "

Minato menggeleng tegas " _tou-san_ , panggil aku _tou-san_ " Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk kan lagi kepalanya.

Pria Uchiha ini merasa bahunya sedikit lebih ringan. Salah satu masalah telah ia tangani. Maka selanjutnya adalah meyakinkan wanita bermata emerlad.

Sasuke bergegas mengunjuni butik Ino. Karena di sanalah kini wanitanya berada. Sakuranya itu sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat pirangnya yang menakutkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sore hari ini sangat sejuk. Sakura melihat pemandangan pusat kota Konoha dari balik kaca. Wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu berbalik― menatap sahabat pirangnya yang tengah membuat sketsa pakaian.

Ia duduk di sebrang wanita pirang itu "Buatkan aku pakaian hamil yang indah" pinta Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sangat kekanak kan.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, Ino memukul pelan kepala Sakura mengenakan pensil.

" _I-itai_ , itu sakit sekali pig" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ngambek "Sayang, nenek sihir itu memang sangat jahat" katanya sambil menunjuk Ino lalu kembali mengelus- elus perutnya yang masih rata.

" _Hah_? Nenek sihir kau bilang? Dia harus memanggilku tante cantik" ucapnya percaya diri, sedang Sakura mendengus sambil menggrutu tak jelas.

Sakura kembali mengelus- elus perutnya.

"Makan apa ya hari ini?"

Kedua bola mata wanita itu berbinar dan tersenyum lebar membayangkan sup tomat yang mengepul panas dengan sensasi rasa yang luar biasa.

Ino menatap wanita yang ia anggap adiknya sendu "Dalam situasi seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum? Aku senang kau tersenyum hanya saja rasanya aneh" Ino tak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya "Katakan jika kau hanya berpura- pura tersenyum"

Sakura tertawa renyah "Aku sedang mengandung" calon ibu muda itu menyeruput jus tomatnya yang sengaja Ino bawakan untuknya.

"Dokerku bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu stress, aku harus bahagia, agar bayiku sehat"

Kini Ino tersenyum lembut.

 _Kami-sama_ , semoga Sakura benar- benar bahagia. Senyum yang wanita itu tunjukkan bukan senyum palsu, bukan kebahagiaan yang palsu.

"Baguslah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Ia menatap Sakura serius "Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, aku akan menjadi tameng untukmu"

Kini Sakura tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau pikir ini jaman perang hingga kau mau menjadi tameng" wanita itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya "tidak Ino, aku akan menghadapi masalahku sendiri dan aku tak butuh tameng"

Setelah itu Sakura pamit dari butik Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauhinya sendu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Surat perceraian yang kini di tangannya membuat emosinya meluap. Sasuke Uchiha tidak main- main dengan perkataannya. Pria itu bahkan dengan cepat melayangkan surat ini padanya.

Ia bersumpah, bahwa ia tak akan pernah menandatangani surat perceraian ini. Masa bodoh, pokoknya Shion ingin tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Masa depannya hanya bisa ia bayangkan bersama Sasuke. Meskipun ia pernah berbuat kesalahan, baginya itu semua salah Sasuke dan hukuman untuk Sasuke yaitu hidup seumur hidup dengannya.

― _SREK―SREK―SREK_

Shion menyobek- nyobek surat itu dan menghamburkannya ke udara. Tapi Sasuke akan memaksanya untuk menandatanganinya. Jadi, jika Sasuke ingin ia menandatangani surat itu, maka Sakura harus mati di tangannya.

Jika tidak, maka Shion tidak akan pernah bisa tenang. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sasuke selain dirinya. Benar kan?

Sekarang di mana wanita merah muda yang kini mengandung anak dari suaminya? Shion harus melakukan satu hal lagi pada wanita itu. Sakura dan bayinya harus benar- benar mati.

Sebuah pesan masuk, ia membukanya. Seringai kini terpampang jelas di wajah Shion. Wanita itu menyeringai. Kini berbagai ide mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

Suatu strategi untuk membuat wanita Namikaze itu merasakan duka yang mendalam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sakura" Sakura menegang ketika suara seseorang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Belum juga kekagetannya hilang, pelukan serta aroma tubuh yang sangat ia kenal kini menyeruak di indra penciumannya.

Kehangatan itu ia dapatkan dari pria yang sangat ia cintai. Pria yang menjadi ayah dari bayi yang saat ini ia kandung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu katakan padamu" Sasuke menempatkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Menghirup banyak- banyak aroma _cherry_ dari wanita yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Tapi, harusnya kau lebih percaya padaku dibanding wanita itu"

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Menatap Sasuke dengan meneliti.

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" Sasuke balas menatap Sakura "semua perasaanku menyalur seluruhnya untukmu, saat pertama kali kita saling menyentuh"

"Shion bilang, kalian memanfaatkan tubuh dan rahimku demi kepentingan kalian" ucap Sakura, suaranya bergetar.

"Kalian tak bisa memiliki anak dan aku yang akan menjadi ibu penggantinya" tambahnya.

"Kau percaya itu?" Sakura hanya diam sambil menunduk.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas "Itu tidak benar"

Pria Uchiha yang sangat mencintai wanita di hadapannya ini mengecup jidat kesayangannya dan kembali menatap kedua bola mata hijau wanitanya lagi.

"Harusnya kau lebih mempercayaiku dari pada mempercayai wanita jalang itu"

Calon ibu muda itu tersenyum sendu. Pria ini benar. Harusnya ia lebih percaya pada pria ini. Ia yang bisa merasakan cinta Sasuke, ia yang menjalaninya dengan Sasuke. Pria satu- satunya yang menyentuhnya itu sangat mencintainya.

Dan Sakura bisa menebaknya dengan hanya melihat mata pria itu yang menatapnya penuh damba. Bodoh. Harusnya ia lebih percaya pada pria ini kan? Lalu kenapa ia justru percaya wanita yang jelas- jelas tidak bisa dipercaya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shion mendapat informasi dari _seseorang yang selalu membantunya dalam melancarkan berbagai rencana untuk menjatuhkan Sakura._ Orang itu memberinya pesan bahwa Sakura saat ini berada di tempat butik terkenal di kota Konoha. Wanita itu langsung mengendarai audinya menuju tempat tersebut.

Ketika ia sampai, pemandangan yang menyapanya adalah Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura. Wanita yang masih berstatus istri Sasuke itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia sangat ingin menghancurkan kedua orang di hadapannya saat ini. Ia terus mendengarkan percakapan pasangan itu. Kemudian ketika otaknya yang terbilang cerdas mendapatkan ide, ia langsung melancarkannya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kedua iris hijau meneduhkan itu melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia benci, kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"K-kau" ucap Sakura.

Shion tersenyum remeh. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dari Sakura. Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura langsung membalik kan tubuhnya― menatap nyalang pada wanita yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura- pura lagi, anata" Shion berkata dengan lirih dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskannya "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Sasuke berusaha mati- matian menahan emosinya.

Sakura sendiri semakin bingung.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" wanita yang tengah mengandung ini memandang pasangan suami istri Uchiha itu bergiliran.

" _Anata_ , lupakan niat kita dulu" Shion berucap serius "Kita biarkan saja wanita ini mengandung dan kita bisa mengadopsi anak lain saja"

"SHION" Teriak Sasuke.

Shion tersentak mendengar dan melihat amarah Sasuke. Pria itu tidak main- main. Amarahnya bahkan lebih menakutkan dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Pergi dari sini"

Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu meneteskan air mata. Ia benar- benar tidak mengerti dengan semua drama ini. Jadi perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya untuk membuatnya tetap mau mengandung bayi mereka? Brengsek! Mereka lebih brengsek dari para bajingan di luar sana!

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya "CUKUP" teriaknya "Cukup" ulangnya lirih.

Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai mereka berdua. Ia harusnya tahu itu. Tidak mungkin setelah menikah selama ini tidak saling mencintai. Shion pasti benar kan?

Tidak tidak. Tidak ada yang benar di sini. Semuanya bersalah. Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Shion erat. Pria itu berusaha menyeret wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu dengan paksa. Sedangkan Shion terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura harus tahu kebenarannya"

"DIAM"

― _PRAK_

Shion berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke. Wanita itu kembali menaiki tangga menuju tempat Sakura berada. Wanita berambut blonde itu menghampiri calon ibu muda itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mengandungnya" katanya dingin sambil mendorong Sakura.

― _BRUKKK_

" _Kyaaa_ ~" Sakura jatuh terguling- guling di beberapa tangga. Jidat kesayangannya kembali berdarah akibat benturan pada tangga.

Belum lagi rasa sakit di perutnya membuat Sakura merasa benar- benar mati rasa.

Saat Shion lepas, Sasuke segera megejarnya. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Wanita itu seperti kesetanan, yang membuat larinya lebih cepat darinya.

Ketika wanita itu medorong Sakura, Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia berusaha menggapai Sakura, tapi calon ibu dari anaknya itu sudah terjatuh dan berguling- guling di beberapa tangga.

Sasuke langsung menghampirinya. Ia memegang kepala Sakura. Dahi wanita yang ia cintai berdarah " _Ni-nii-san_... pe-perutku.. ba- bayi ki-ta... "

"Apa ? Kenapa dengan perutmu? Bayi?" Tanya nya gelisah. Sakura tak menjawab. Wajah cantik Sakura semakin memucat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

Belum lagi saat ini ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari selangkangan Sakura. _Kami-sama,_ bayi kami.

.

.

.

* * *

― **TBC** ―

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih ^_^ maaf untuk typo dan segala bentuk keanehan dalam fic ini ^_^

* * *

 _ **Special thanks:**_

 **Yukihiro Yumi|Uchiha Javaraz**

 **lightflower22|VampireDps|Dewie starlightina|Kiyoi-chan|Miyuki|Syalalalala|Mellody|zarachan|angelsbee|Kim Sa Ra|hime|ayuniejung|DeShady Lady|Guest|Fahira700|sqchn|rimaku|Laifa**

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_


	9. Heartache II

" _ **Kau hanya melihat orang yang membuat luka secara nyata, melupakan ia yang sebenarnya ada di sekitarmu! Menusuk mu lebih dari yang kau kira!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit− cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Mainstream, Gaje, Abal, Badfic, non baku etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like, don't ever try read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha dari pada melihat darah yang kini mengalir di selangkangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Sakura, wanita yang kini berada dipangkuannya mengeratkan tangannya. Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat seiring dengan suara rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

" _Ni- nii-san_ , sa-sakit" ucapnya tertahan.

Mendengar Sakura yang berucap seperti itu membuat Sasuke semakin ketakutan. Ia masih di tempat itu─ di tempat di mana semuanya terjadi. Sasuke memeluk Sakura, mencoba menguatkan wanitanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dan matanya yang tajam menangkap Shion yang masih berdiri kaku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Mungkinkah wanita itu menyesal?

Tapi sekarang semuanya tak penting lagi!

Wanita itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini!

Wanita itulah yang membuat semua kekacauan di hidupnya!

Ya, Sasuke menyalahkan semua yang menimpanya ini pada Shion─ istrinya yang atau kah telah menjadi seorang _bekas istri_?

"Kau" panggil Sasuke "CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN, BODOH!"

Dilihatnya Shion yang terperanjat.

Semua tindak- tanduk yang dilakukan Shion selalu membuat Sasuke muak.

Shion segera mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit agar mengantarkan bantuan.

Tiap detik yang mereka lewati ketika menunggu ambulan bagaikan terasa lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih memanggil ambulan dari pada mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu.

Saat ini keadaannya tidak beda jauh dengan Sakura sebenarnya. Hanya saja dalam artian yang berbeda. Jika Sakura benar- benar terluka, maka Sasuke terluka di dalam hati dan otaknya. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih menakutkan ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Karena ia sedang tidak baik- baik saja.

Tidak lama kemudian ambulan datang menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke lekas menggendong wanitanya ala _bridestyle_ dan menempatkannya di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh petugas medis. Ia menaiki mobil ambulan itu sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Begitu pula Sakura yang sepertinya tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya. Ia ingin Sasuke berada di sisinya. Ia sangat takut. Dan rasa sakitnya kini semakin nyata dan terus semakin menyakitkannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Shion masih berdiri di tempat. Tak sedetik pun wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tubuhnya tiba- tiba terasa dingin dan ia menggigil. Rasa sesal dan takut menjadi satu.

 _Kami-sama_ , ia adalah wanita yang telah kehilangan rahimnya. Ia tak bisa mengandung. Dan semua itu rasanya sangat menyakitikan. Tapi apa yang kini ia lakukan?

Ia kini bahkan bukan seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan suami yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi ia juga seorang pembunuh.

Benar.

Shion sadar betul bahwa jika darah itu adalah darah dari bayi Sakura dan suaminya─ Sasuke. Bayi yang telah ia bunuh.

Air matanya kembali menganak sungai. Tangannya kembali menekan _smartphone_ nya ─ menghubungi seseorang yang ia pikir dapat membantunya.

" _Hallo_ " suara halus nan menawan itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Seperti menahan emosi karena ia menghubunginya" _Ada apa kau menghubungiku_?"

"A-aku mohon, i- ini yang terakhir... aku sangat takut, aku- aku telah membunuh"

" _APA_?" orang itu sepertinya kaget akan perbuatan Shion.

"A-aku mohon, selamatkan aku"

Kemudian Shion tersenyum samar setelah mendengar kata- kata yang membuatnya bisa lega. Setidaknya ia akan aman. Namun, air mata itu tetap mengalir di wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat akibat ketakutan.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Kiba mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat perapian. Ia menatap perapian itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

Pikirannya benar- benar tidak terarah. Semuanya serasa menyesakkan ketika mengetahui seseorang yang sangat kau percayai ternyata berusaha menyakiti wanita yang ia sukai.

Kembali ia mengingat kejadian tempo hari, kejadian ketika Tayuya mengungkapkan semua kebenarannya. Semua kebenaran mengenai kejahatannya, kebenaran wanita itu menyakiti Sakura, menyakiti wanita berhelaian merah muda itu karena dirinya.

 _Astaga!_

Jadi sejak kapan wanita itu menyimpan perasaan padanya?

Bodohnya ia yang merasa bahwa semuanya terasa lancar- lancar saja, bodohnya ia yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang. Tidak peka terhadap perasaan Tayuya yang mencintainya sebanyak itu.

Ah, jika saja dulu ia mengetahui hal itu, jika saja ia mau membuka hati dan berusaha untuk lebih peka, pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

Ya, tak akan seperti ini. Dan Sakura, wanita yang ia cintai tidak akan menderita.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menutup matanya secara perlahan ketika wajah Tayuya kembali terlihat jelas di pikirannya. Mencoba mengusir semua pikiran yang tak layak menurutnya. Karena apapun yang terjadi, sekarang yang terjadi adalah ini semua.

Kenyataannya adalah Tayuya menyakiti Sakura, Tayuya yang berbuat jahat. Tayuya yang malang, Tayuya yang cantik dan terlihat tegas. Namun rapuh di dalam. Tayuya yang kini berada di balik jeruji besi.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Sasuke merasakan dunianya akan hancur detik ini juga. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan wanitanya dan menundukkan kepalanya di sana sambil menciumi tangan Sakura.

Penjelasan dokter Sora beberapa waktu yang lalu rasanya hampir membuatnya mati seketika.

" _Maafkan kami Uchiha-san, kami telah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa. Tapi bayi anda tidak dapat diselamatkan_ "

Suara itu kembali terdengar bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus terputar di indra pendengarannya.

Setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tampan meski saat ini terlihat sedikit kacau.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa hatinya semakin terasa sakit dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Mata yang biasanya terlihat hitam pekat dan tajam itu kini memerah. Kali ini, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan lagi kesedihannya.

Dulu ia pernah bermimpi bahwa ia akan mendapatkan keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan. Ia bermimpi dapat menikahi Sakura, ia bermimpi Sakura yang mengandung anaknya dan mereka hidup berbahagia. Mimpi itu semakin terasa nyata saat Sakura datang ke kehidupannya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Sakura mengandung─ia sungguh merasa bahagia. Tapi, bagaimana pun itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Bunga tidur yang sangat indah.

Ia hampir saja mendapatkan semua itu.

Perceraiannya dengan Shion sedang berproses, Sakura mengandung. Namun, kembali kenyataan menyadarkannya bahwa perceraiannya mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi jika Shion tak menandatangani berkas itu, dan Sakura? ─ _Kami-sama_ , bahkan mereka berdua sekarang kehilangan bayi tiga minggu mereka. Bayi yang bahkan masih sangat kecil, sangat halus, namun sangat berpengaruh untuk mereka. Membuat mereka bahagia ketika kehadirannya dan merasakan duka yang mendalam saat ia kehilangannya.

Uchiha bungsu itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. ia mengusap air matanya dan kembali menerapkan pengendalian dirinya yang sangat baik─ atau mungkin sebenarnya _tidak_. Ia memang masih merasakan sedih.

Tapi, ia harus kuat menghadapi semuanya.

Yang ia kini pikirkan adalah, bagaimana Sakuranya?

Bagaiaman Sakura dapat menerima berita menyakitkan ini?

Jika ia saja yang memiliki pengendalian diri yang tangguh merasa sakit dan terluka yang amat parah, bagaimana dengan Sakuranya?

Bagaimana cara menghadapi wanitanya ketika ia sadar?

 _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke harus bagaimana?

Haruskah ia mengubungi Naruto? Tapi sahabatnya itu akan sangat marah padanya jika mengetahui ia tak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Saat ini hal itu sudah tak penting lagi.

Ya, apapun resikonya─ meskipun ia akan mendapatkan luka baru di wajah juga tubunya, ia akan siap. Ia membutuhkannya.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Naruto menutup panggilan yang baru saja masuk itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kabar buruk dari sahabatnya mengenai adik yang sangat ia jaga, adik yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia berlari menuju ruangan tenagah. Hari ini keluarganya tumben sekali berkumpul─ terkecuali Sakura.

Putra pertama Namikaz itu terengah- engah "Semuanya, aku minta kalian segera masuk mobil" Naruto segera berlari lagi ke luar dan mengeluarkan mobilnya.

Minato, Kushina, bahkan Hinata yang melihat Naruto berlari- lari seperti kesetanan dan menyuruh mereka masuk mobil tentu saja mengagetkan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato serius ketika mereka semua telah memasuki mobil.

Naruto bergeming.

Ia hanya memberikan pandnagan sedih dan seolah minta maaf pada ayahnya.

"Naruto, ada apa sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kushina bertanya dengan gelisah.

"Maaf _Tou-san, Kaa-san_... Sakura... "

Kini jerit tangis Kushina terdengar memilukan, begitu pula Hinata selaku menantu keluarga Namikaze. Sedang Minato, ia hanya mengalihkan pandnagannya menuju jalanan. Sejak melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah meminta maaf ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Ia sesungguhnya sangat sedih atas apa yang menimpa putrinya. Tapi, bukan kah seorang laki- laki harus terlihat tegar? Karena, jika ia menangis... istrinya akan semakin terluka.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Keluarga Namikze kini telah sampai di ruangan Sakura di rawat.

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu terasa sangat dingin. Dingin yang bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan atau pun yang lainnya untuk mencairkan suasana. Hanya suara helaan nafas yang berulang- ulang kali mereka hembuskan secara kasar.

Dan selama hampir lima belas menit keadaan terus seperti ini.

Kushina duduk di sisi Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang terus mengelus wajah putrinya. Tak jauh berbeda, Minato kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Kushina. Hanya saja pria itu lebih memilih menenangkan istrinya yang masih terlihat sedikit emosi.

Pertama kali Kushina sampai di sana adalah memaksa Sasuke berdiri dan menamparnya serta memukul- mukuli dada pria yang telah berani- braninya mencintai sekaligus menyakiti putrinya. Dan Pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang kini tengah duduk di sebrang mereka, menggenggam tangan putrinya.

"Minato" lirih Kushina "Bagaimana jika Sakura bangun?"

"..."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat menerima apa yang menimpa bayinya"

Kushina kembali menangis.

Jujur saja, sebagai sesama wanita dan seorang ibu─ ia tahu betul apa yang akan dirasakan purtinya jika mengetahui bayinya yang telah tiada. Minato sebagai suami yang perhatian dan orang yang paling peka langsung merangkul istrinya─ memeluknya dengan erat serta memberikan beberapa kata menenangkan.

Karena tangis Kushina tak kunjung reda, maka Minato membawa istrinya keluar ruangan. Ia tak mau tangisan istrinya itu mengganggu Sakura.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Naruto menduduki tempat yang tadi di duduki Kushina. Istrinya─ Hinata menempatkan diri di sofa. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu menyamankan posisinya untuk menuju alam mimpi. Bukan kah seorang ibu hamil butuh banyak istirahat?

Sebelum duduk─ Naruto mengecup jidat lebar adik kesayangannya. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang saat ini terlihat pucat. Ia tak tahu bangaimana bisa semua ini bisa menimpa adiknya dan ah, sial! Ia sangat benci dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

Seolah tahu kegundahan hati sahabatnya, Sasuke membuka suara "Semua ini salahnya!"

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu lekat- lekat. Ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini.

"Wanita itu berlari bagai kesetanan dan menjatuhkan Sakura. Bodohnya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" jeda cukup lama─

─ "Aku harus membunuhnya!"

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya─ Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya terhadap Naruto.

"Jika kau membunuhnya, maka apa bedanya kau dan wanita jalang itu?"

Sasuke mengrenyitkan dahinya─ tanda tak mengerti.

"Shion telah membunuh bayi kalian, ia juga menyakiti Sakura, lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang membununya? Tidak, itu artinya kalian sama. Sama- sama pembunuh!

Tidak Sasuke! Aku. Tak. Akan. Membiarkan. Hal. Itu. Terjadi! Kau harus ingat, bedanya kita dengan wanita itu. Jika kau membunhnya maka aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu. Aku tak akan membiarkan adikku menikah dengan seorang pembunuh!"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya─ siap membalas kata-kata sahabatnya yang berkata tajam dan menusuk. Tapi─ ia mengurungkannya dan kembali diam. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa perkataan sahabatnya ini benar- benar luar biasa. Ia samapi dibuat bungkam oleh perkataan sahabatnya ini.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Pagi telah menjelang. Naruto dan Hinata telah kembali ke rumahnya. Atau mungkin Naruto kini akan berangkat ke kantor. Sedangkan Nyonya dan tuan Namkiaze masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke─ di tempat di mana Sakura dirawat. Hingga pagi ini, Sakura tak kunjung sadar. Dokter Sora mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia masih dalam pengaruh obat dan tertidur untuk malam.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap tak tidur. Ia tak bisa tidur karena ia ingin terus mendampingi Sakura. Ia ingin melihat Sakuranya yang membuka matanya, dan melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Ia ingin menjadi pria yang mampu menenangkan kekasihnya ini ketika wanitanya tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini.

Suara _smartphone_ nya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _smartphon_ nya. Terpampang jelas nama si pemanggil " _Tou-san_ ".

Ia keluar ruangan dan mengangkat panggilan itu setelah meminta izin pada Kushina.

"Ya _tou-san_ "

" _Kau di mana Sasuke? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang_?"

"Maaf" ucapnya lirih.

" _Bukan maaf Sasuke!_ " terdengar suara tertahan ayahnya disebrang sana.

" _Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang ! kaa-san mu mengkhawatirkan mu_ "

"Ya" ia mematikan panggilan itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Saat ia masuk, Kushina kini memandangnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Pulanglah nak"

Sasuke kembali melangkah─ mendekat ke arah Sakura dan kembali mendudukan diri disamping wanitanya─ kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan penampilanmu" Kushina menghela nafasnya "Aku tak ingin ketika Sakura bangun─ ia melihat penampilan mu yang kacau ini. Benar begitu Minato?"

" _Hmm_ , benar. Pulanglah nak"

Dan saat ini Sasuke merasa perasaannya menghangat. Mereka berdua─ orang tua Sakura memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya juga. Ia memang telah dianggap keluarga oleh mereka, meskipun mereka tahu bahwa ia bersalah dan telah menyakiti putri mereka, keluarga Namikaze mau memaafkannya dan memberikannya kesempatan.

"Baiklah" katanya dengan senyum tipis.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Hari ini jadwal Naruto sangat padat. Ia sangat sibuk. Beberapa berkas yang menumpuk semakin bertambah banyak dengan ditambah pekerjaan ayahnya. Ia kini yang akan mengatur segalanya dan membuat kebijakan. Karena ayahnya akan tetap berada di sisi adiknya yang kini blum sadar.

Mengingat hal itu hatinya terluka.

Bagaimana pun juga Naruto sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan wanita yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit dan sesungguhnya ia juga ingin terus berada di samping adiknya.

Tapi jika ia juga berada di sana, mungkin saja perusahaannya akan bangkrut. Ah, tidak mungkin juga. Sehari tidak bekerja tak akan membuat perusahaannya hancur. Hanya saja, mungkin Naruto ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kedukaan ini. Sejak dulu ia adalah anak yang berpikir rasional. _Pokoknya, ia harus tetap bekerja untuk keluarganya juga._

Ketukan pada pintu ruangannya tak membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas- berkas.

"Masuk"

Matsuri─ sekertarisnya memasuki ruangannya. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya─ menandakan pengormatan.

"Maaf tuan muda, ada tamu untuk anda"

"siapa?"

"Sepertinya orang- orang pemerintahan atau mungkin orang- orang yang bekerja untuk tuan besar Namikaze"

"Aaa- baiklah, suruh mereka masuk"

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

"Kau tak lupa kan besok hari pernikahanku?" Kiba kembali membuka matanya mendengar suara halus itu mengalun ditelinganya. Ia hampir saja menuju alam mimpinya jika saja Hanna─ kakak perempuannya tidak datang dan membuatnya kembali terbangun.

"Tidak" jawabnya.

Bungsu Inuzuka itu kembali tiduran dan mencoba kembali tidur.

"Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak masuk kerja? Karena besok pernikahan ku?"

Hanna menduduki kasur yang ditempati adiknya. Menatap sekilas dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak juga" Kiba kembali bersuara "Hanya saja, ada beberapa yang terus mengganggu ku"

Kini Hanna tertawa. Ia merasa sangat aneh akan sikap adiknya kali ini " _Mmm_ , coba ceritakan apa yang mengganggu mu?"

" _Hahh~... nee-chan_ , sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang menghukum ku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menatap kakaknya serius dan ia mulai bercerita "Aku merasa bahwa _Kami-sama_ tengah menghukum ku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap ku dulu ? aku sangat tidak peduli akan apapun, urakan, cuek, dan apa ini? _Kami-sama_ benar- benar memberikan ku ujian dengan menghadirkan dua wanita di dalam hidupku?" Kiba terengah " _Ohh_ , ini sangat menggangguku" teriaknya frustasi.

Suara tawa Hanna kembali terdengar.

Namun dalam hati ia merasa bahagia adiknya terus mengalami perubahan menuju kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya. Adiknya ini dulu memang sangat kekanakan. Menjalani kehidupan dengan apa adanya. Membiarkan hidupnya mengalir sesuai arus yang membawanya. Adiknya adalah pemuda yang _slengean_ dan cenderung tak pernah serius atau selalu bercanda dalam menghadapi masalah.

Dan sekarang ia menunjukan kepeduliannya terhadap suatu masalah?

"Sebenarnya─ siapa yang terus mengganggu pikiran mu? Sakura atau?"

"Entahlah" balasnya lesu "Sakura tak menginginkan ku"

" _Hmm_ , jadi? Kenapa tidak kau kunjungi saja ia yang terus mempengaruhi pikiran mu?"

Kiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan berbinar- binar. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. "Aku akan pergi, terimakasih sarannya.. _Nee-chan_ "

Dan Kiba berlari sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya meninggalkan Hanna yang terdiam beberapa saat. " _Haahh_ ~ sepertinya aku tak bisa memberitahunya mengenai Sakura"

Ya, Hanna sudah mengetahui kabar ini dari Nyonya Namikaze. Mereka adalah rekan bisnis dan juga berniat menyatukan Kiba dengan Sakura. Tapi jika seperti ini keadaannya, mungkin tak akan pernah tercapai.

"Biar sajalah" gumam Hanna pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Sasuke tiba dikediaman Uchiha. Ia melihat keluarganya masih lengkap berada di rumah. _Apa mereka tidak bekerja?_

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan keluarga. Kedatangannya langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka.

Mikoto berdiri dan menghampiri putranya "Sayang, kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis─ senyum yang dilihat mikoto sangat menyakitkan.

"Ada apa sayang?"

" _Kaa-san_ " ucapnya lirih "Aapa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Itachi berdiri mengahampiri adiknya "Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke memeluk ibunya dan menempatkan wajahnya di bahu ibunya.

"Sakura mengandung anakku, tapi─ kami kehilangan bayi kami"

" _Kami-sama..._ " detik itu juga Mikoto menangis bersama putranya.

Astaga, selama ini putranya adalah anak yang sangat pendiam dan sangat dingin. Putranya ini tak pernah terlalu peduli mengenai apapun yang terjadi─ selama itu tak mengganggunya. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan sangat rapuh. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis di depan keluarga.

Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga hanya diam. Ia pikir mungkin ini adalah batasan di mana putranya bisa mengendalikan diri dan ia memaklumi itu. Biarlah Sasuke melepaskan rasa stresnya , melepaskan rasa dukanya.

Dengan hati- hati, Itachi melepaskan pelukan antara ibu dan adiknya. Ia tersnyum ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia menatap ibunya.

" _Kaa-san_ , Sasuke butuh istirahat" Sasuke memang terlihat sangat lelah. Kini ia menatap adiknya dengan tenang "Ayo Sasuke, kau harus istirahat"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Segala sesuatunya bagaikan mimpi. Ia benar- benar tak menyangka Shion benar- benar senekat ini.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, ia mendudukan diri di ranjangnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya denagn lelah. Ya, sunggu ia sangat lelah. Bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini? Ini benar-benar masalah yang menurutnya di luar kendalinya.

Itachi kembali menghampirinya dengan nampan di tangannya. Kakak laki- laki yang selama ini menurutnya sangat menyebalkan kini berubah menjadi sosok laki- laki yang sangat perhatian. Ia tersenyum sinis mendapati kakaknya yang tersenyum geli melihatnya.

 _Ah_ , persetan dengan penampilannya kali ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi pikiran dan hatinya terus bekerja─ bekerja memikirkan seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini belum sadar─ Sakuranya yang terbaring lemah.

"Besok pernikahan ku"

"Aaa─ aku tahu"

"Kau akan datang?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "Aku tidak tahu" Ia sebenarnya tak mau berbicara. Tapi, Itachi selalu bisa memaksanya.

" _Hah_ ~ tak apa, aku mengerti itu" Ucap Itachi "Lagipula hanya keluarga saja"tambahnya.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk kan kepalanya lemah.

"Makanlah" Itachi menyimpan nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur ayam serta air putih, di sisi yang lain ada beberapa obat atau mungkin vitamin. "Kau membutuhkannya"

"Aku rasa─ aku tak lapar"

"Ah tentu saja!" Itachi menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur Sasuke sambil menatap langit- langit kamar yang berwarna putih itu. Ia melentangkan tangannya.

"Apa aku juga dulu sangat menyedihkan?"

Sasuke mengrenyitkan dahinya "Apa aku dulu menyedihkan seperti kau saat ini? Saat kehilangan Izumi?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mungkin"

Ia mulai menyuapkan satu sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi tidak memalukan. Ia sadar dulu Itachi juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari apa yang ia alami.

"Bagaimana ekspresi _cherry_ ketika tahu semua kebenaran ini?"

Pertanyaan Itachi kali ini membuat bubur dalam kerongkongannya terasa sulit untuk ditelan. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menelannya.

"Ia belum sadar" Jawabnya datar "Dokter bilang itu pengaruh obatnya. Sakura harus banyak istirahat, mungkin hari ini baru akan sadar"

"Ya, ia akan sadar"

Dan setelah ia meminum obat yang Itachi katakan vitamin, mata Sasuke seolah sangat berat. Dan ia langsung tertidur saat itu juga.

Itachi tersenyum "Beristirahatlah adik bodoh"

Ya obat itu adalah obat tidur. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak tidur semalaman. Dan itu terlihat jelas dari lingkaran matanya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar adiknya istirahat, jika tidak... mungkin Sasuke akan langsung mandi dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin Itachi setega itu. Ia tak ingin Sasuke sakit. Jika Sakura sakit, Sasuke juga sakit dalam artian yang sebenarnya─ mungkin semua duka ini tak akan pernah selesai.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

"Apa yang anda katakan?" Naruto memasang wajah kecewanya "Anda bilang kalian kehilangan tersangka?"

"Ya, kami benar- benar telah mencarinya" Jelas Kotetsu─ detektive yang menangani masalah Shion.

Karena Minato telah melaporkan hal ini ke pihak kepolisian. Tapi surat penangkapan Shion baru sampai dan baru bisa di laksanakan tadi pagi. Saat mereka mengunjungi kediaman Aizawa─ ternyata Shion tak ada di tempat. Mereka langsung menghubungi detektive lain untuk memeriksa ke sekitar tempat yang dipikir memungkinkan wanita itu berada. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Shion tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Wanita itu sepertinya sangat lincah, licik dan yang paling masuk akal adalah wanita itu telah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" suara Naruto terdengar begitu menuntut.

Kotetsu menatap pwaris perusahaan Namikze itu dengan tatapan marah "Tuan Namikaze, kami telah berusaha semampu kami!" bela detektive Kotetsu. Suara detektive itu ter tertahan.

"Aaa─ baikla" Naruto menatap Kotetsu tajam "seharusnya jika anda tak bisa melakukan hal ini, kalian bilang"

"Mungkin kami bisa menyewa detektive swasta untuk membantu kalian" tambahnya.

Kotetsu tersenyum sinis "Kami akan terus mencarinya, tenang saja. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu!"

Dengan itu Kotetsu meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sial! Semuanya semakin rumit!"

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tayuya merasakan amarahnya kembali ke atas ubun- ubun ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya kali ini. Meski ia merasa marah, ia tetap mau menerima tamunya ini dengan cara ia yang langsung duduk menatap lawan bicaranya penuh emosi.

"Aku hanya─ mengunjungi seorang teman" balasnya santai.

Tayuya tersenyum sinis "Teman? Kau bilang teman? Omong kosong!"

Kiba tersenyum mendengar kata- kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang selalu ia anggap temannya ini. Tayuya memang sangat pinatr berkata- kata dan sangat ahli mempermainkan perasaan pria sejak dulunya.

Namun, ia tak pernah tertarik pada wanita ini. Ia tak tahu kenapa secantik apapun Tayuya, tak ada satupun dari diri teman merahnya itu yang menariknya untuk ia jadikan kekasih.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi!" Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tayuya sendiri menatap nyalang pada Kiba. Ia serius saat ini. Jika Kiba ada di sini, harapan dan perasaannya pada pemuda ini akan semakin kuat. Dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi untuk beberapa waktu kedepannya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu.

Mereka hanya saling diam tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Seolah mereka berada di tempat yang lain dan bersama pikiran mereka masing- masing.

"Aku akan pulang"

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau tak usah kembali!"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Tayuya merasakan jantungnya akan melompat. Senyum itu─ meski bukan senyum manis tapi selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan debaran yang dahsyat. Senyum itu tulus darinya─

Petugas sipir menghampirinya dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tahanan.

─Ia tahu semuanya tidak akan sesuai keinginannya lagi. Tapi setidaknya kali ini, ia bahagia. Bahagia karena dapat melihat orang yang ia cintai, bahagia karena dapat melihat senyum menyebalkan teman yang sangat ia dambakan.

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Ino berjalan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan di mana Sakura di rawat. Ketika sampai di ruangan, wanita berambut _blonde_ itu langsung menghampiri Kushina dan menangis bersama di sana. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang sangat bodoh setelah tahu Sakura mengalami kejadian itu di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Bagaiman bisa ia tak tahu ketika sahabatnya ini mengalami kecelakaan di dekat tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa ia sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ia belum sadar" jawab Kushina.

"Ahh, maafkan aku _kaa-san..._ aku baru mengetahuinya hari ini dari Naruto"

"Tak apa sayang, berdo'a lah semoga ia baik- baik saja"

"Lihat saja, jika aku melihat wanita jalang itu, aku akan menghukumnya semampu yang aku bisa. Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita yang menjadi sahabat Sakura sekaligus mantan kekasih putraya. _Ahh_ , betapa mereka sangat dekat.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan menampilkan keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto segera menghampiri Kushina dan kembali para wanita itu menangis sambil bercerita- cerita. Ino ikut bergabung dengan para ibu itu. Para ayah hanya duduk dan bercerita seadanya. Tak ada yang terlalu mencolok. Sedang Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura─ tak lupa ia kembali menggenggam tangan wanitanya. Penampilannya kini terlihat lebih baik dan segar. Ia telah beristirahat cukup dan makan dengan cukup baik.

Itachi dan Hana berjalan ke arah sisi lain Sakura.

Wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Wajah yang mungkin akan terlihat semakin menyesakkan ketika ia bangun nanti.

Hampir setengah jam keluarga Uchiha berada di sana─ tak lama mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama keluarga Namikaze.

Beberapa menit berslang Naruto datang. Ia datang sendiri, membiarkan Hinata berada di rumah. Wanita itu tengah mengandung calon pewaris Namikaze selanjutnaya, jadi ia harus banyak istirahat. Lagipula suasana rumah sakit tak baik untuk ibu hamil.

Mereka kembali berbincang- bincang. Terutama masalah Shion yang tak ditemukan di tempat. Naruto bercerita dengan nada kesal. Pria yang akan segera menjadi ayah itu tak dapt menutupi kekesalannya akan kabar ini.

"Jadi wanita itu hilang?" tanya Ino yang kini duduk bersama Naruto─ di samping Sakura di ─sisi yang lain.

"Ya, wanita itu... benar- benar licik" balas Naruto geram.

"Aku akan menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantu menemukannya" ucap Sasuke "Seorang detektive senior─ detektive Indra, kerabatku"

"Aku juga, aku punya kenalan yang cerdas dan selalu berhasil menangani setiap kasusunya" Ino ikut besuara.

" _Hmmm_ "

Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang bergerak- gerak lemah. Ia langsung menggenggamnya dan melihat wajah Sakura. Kushina dan Minato yang tengah duduk di sofa langsung menghampirinya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilakan mata yang meneduhkan─ terlihat layu.

"Sakura sayang, syukurlah" Ucap Kushina yang merasa diberkati ketika melihat putrinya kini telah sadar.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan mu sayang?" Minato kini ikut bertanya.

Mereka semua bergiliran menciumi Sakura dan berucap syukur. Sasuke kini memeluknya dan mengecup bibir wanitanya berkali- kali. Ia sangat bersyukur dan senang wanitanya telah sadar.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia mengingat- ingat kembali apa yang menimpanya. Setelah ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya juga bayinya ia langsung bertanya─

" _Ni-nii-san_ " tanyanya pada Sasuke "Ba─bagimana keadaan bayi kita?"

Sasuke tersentak.

Memahami Sasuke yang tak akan menjawab, Kushina berinisiatif maju dan membelai putrinya sayang.

"Sayang" ucapnya lirih "Ini adalah cobaan untuk mu dan Sasuke"

"Apa maksud _kaa-chan_?"

"Bayi kalian... bayi kalian..."

"Ada apa dengan bayiku?" Sakura mendudukan diri dengan susah payah " _Nii-san, Nii-san_..."

Dan tangisan Sakura pecah seketika mengetahui kebenaran tentang bayinya. Wanita itu menangis di pelukan Sasuke─ pria yang sangat ia cintai. Pria yang menjadi ayah dari bayinya yang kini telah pergi.

 _Kami-sama..._

 **.**

─ **oOo─**

 **.**

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu menatap anak- anak yang sedang bermain di pekarangan dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berkali- kali, menahan rasa berat yang ada di hatinya. Wanita itu melangkah kan kakinya menuju anak- anak itu. Mereka menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bercanda ria.

Ahh, ia sangat bahagia.

Sudah lama ia merindukan keadaan ini, sudah lama ia tak merasakan kebebasan seperti ini. Bebas berbicara, bebas bercanda, bebas berekspresi dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Di sini, di tempat ini ia merasa semua bebannya menguap. Bersama anak- anak ia merasa sangat berarti.

Dentingan lagu _**Heartache**_ dari _One Ok Rock_ mengalun dengan indah. Wanita itu melihat _smartphone_ nnya dan merengut untuk beberapa waktu. Itu adalah panggilan dari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari keadaan berat tempo hari. Ada apa orang itu kembali menghubunginya? Padahal terakhir kali, orang itu mengatakan untuk tidak saling terlibat lagi?

Setelah berpikir, wanita itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya"

" _Kau harus berhati- hati, mereka akan mengadakan pencarian yang menyeluruh_ "

Bibirnya bergetar, bukan hanya bibirnya saja, tangan dan seluruh badannya serasa bergetar. Kaki jenjangnya terasa bagaikan jeli saat ini akibat ketegangan yang ia dapatkan.

Rasanya ia baru merasa bahagia. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali merasa tertekan.

" _Shion_ " suara di sebrang sana mengalun lembut namun ada tekanan dan mengandung emosi dalam nada bicaranya " _Kau harus merahasiakan keterlibatanku! Aku benar- benar tak bisa bergerak lebih dari ini... jadi mulai sekarang berusahalah sendiri dan jangan bawa- bawa aku mengerti!_ "

─ _KLIK_

Shion meremas _smartphone_ nya dengan keras. Ia membanting benda tak bersalah itu dengan sangat keras. air mata yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, kembali turun dari kedua bola matanya yang indah dan terlihat sayu. Ia kembali menangis. Ia kembali akan bermasalah.

Bukan. Memang sejak awal ia telah bermasalah.

Benar kata pepatah, apa yang kita tanam, maka itulah yang akan kita tuai. Jika kita berbuat baik, maka kebaikan lah yang akan kita dapatkan dan jika kita berbuat jahat maka kita juga akan mendapatkan kejahatan, ketidak tenangan, khawatir dan tertekan.

Ia akan kembali menghadapi masalah ini. Dan seseorang di luar sana yang telah membantunya melakukan semua kejahatan ini tak ingin membantunya lagi? Apa- apaan ini? Apakah ia akan ditinggalkan lagi sendiri? Ia hanya sebuah alat? Seharusnya Shion memang tak pernah terlibat dengan orang itu. Ia akan mengungkapkannya nanti. Jika ia harus di tahan, maka orang itu juga harus di taha.

Tapi Shion memikirkan keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya, keluarga Aizawa yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi. Jika ia gegabah memberitahukan orang itu, maka perusahaan ayahnya mungkin saja akan hancur oleh orang itu.

Sial!

Kenapa ia tak pernah beruntung?

Aaa─ satu yang ia syukuri, ia tak pernah memiliki musuh dalam selimut. Ia selalu berhadapan langsung dengan musuh- musuhnya. Tidak seperti Sakura yang malang. Ya wanita malang itu memiliki banyak musuh dalam selimut. Musuh yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengannya dan wanita itu tak mampu mengenalinya. Karena, _**Kau hanya melihat orang yang membuat luka secara nyata, melupakan ia yang sebenarnya ada disekitarmu! Yang Menusuk mu lebih dari yang kau kira!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **TBC─**

 **A/N:**

Maaf karena telat _update minna-san_ T.T Dhe- _chan_ sedang sibuk penelitian kali ini jadi tolong dimaklum ya ^^ satu dua _chapter_ lagi **Heartache** bakal kelar ...HOrreEEEee :-D

Terimakasih untuk semua _reader_ yang suka dan setia membaca karya dhe- _chan_ ini ^^ maaf dhe- _chan_ ga bisa sebut satu-satu, pokoknya makasih ya #peluk. Silahkan cek profil dhe- _chan_ yang ingin tahu kejelasan mengenai status dhe- _chan_ di **FFN** ^^

 _Sorry for TYPO and_ _ **See u next time**_ _..._

 **.**

 _ **Jum'at, 11 November 2016.**_


	10. Tertangkapnya Shion

_**Di Chapter ini dan chapter depan dhe-chan memutuskan untuk memasukkan unsur Crime and Tragedy. Untuk itu─ harap maklum karena beberapa scene yang mungkin terasa membosankan ^^**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Heartache"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit− cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Mainstream, Gaje, Abal, Badfic, non baku , Crime, Tragedy, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pastikan Imajinasi anda benar-benar bermain!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don t like, don t ever try read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Orang itu adalah seorang yang cukup berarti di keluarga Namikaze. Ia meremas _handphone_ yang telah ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang penting menurutnya untuk kelanjutan masa depannya. Baginya, ia sudah memerankan peran yang sangat penting dan ia sangat berarti di dalam keluarga ini. Ia harus menjadi pusat dari perhatian. Ia tak mau orang lain mengalahkannya. Sebaik apapun ia, orang itu adalah orang yang ingin selalu menjadi nomor satu. Ia telah banyak membantu kelangsungan dari tiap rencana Shion. Ia tahu betul kebencian wanita itu. Dengan memanfaatkan kebencian orang lain, akhirnya ia dapat membalaskan apa yang selama ini menjadi keinginannya; tujuannya. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu terjun langsung. Tangannya tak harus kotor demi menyingkirkan seorang Sakura Namikaze. Dan yang lebih membahagiakannya adalah selama ini ia diberkati oleh _Kami-sama_ yang membuatnya tak pernah tertangkap.

Ia tersenyum miring.

Meskipun ia tersenyum, namun tetap hatinya tak tenang.

Berbagai macam pikiran datang menghampirinya. Ia tak boleh terlalu stres, _ia harus bahagia_ , dan ia ingin terus seperti itu. Hidup dalam keadaan yang membahagiakan bersama orang- _orang yang ia sukai_ _saja_. Untuk mencapai itu semua, ia harus menyingkirkan beberapa orang demi kepentingannya. Namun ia tak mampu bergerak lagi lebih dari ini. Orang itu harus memikirkan dirinya dan terus memasang topeng di hadapan semua orang. Berpura- pura simpati dan bersedih.

 _Ahh, sial_! Berpura- pura merupakan hal yang sangat memuakkan!

Tapi mau apa dikata? Jika pada akhirnya ia akan berhasil menyingkirkan satu- persatu pion yang menghalanginya─ maka ia juga akan meraih apa yang selalu ia idamkan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf" ucapnya parau "Maaf aku tak bisa menjaganya"

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya pada pria yang kini menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia menatap pria itu dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. Jejak- jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Matanya yang sembab dan hidung yang sedikit meninggalkan jejak air─ menggambarkan betapa wanita itu sangat bersedih.

" _Ni-nii-san_ , i-ini semua me-mengejutkan" Sakura memegang perutnya, pandangan wanita itu mengikuti tangan kanannya " Ba-baru saja aku mengetahui ia berada di dalam perutku, ba- baru saja aku merasa bahagia akan kehadirannya"

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah.

Wanita yang hampir menjadi seorang ibu itu kembali menangisi bayinya. Ia sangat mencintai bayinya. Baginya, bayinya adalah nyawa keduanya. Dan tak ada yang mampu mengurangi kesedihannya. Berbagai kata-kata keluarganya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tak mampu meredakan rasa sedih ini. Termasuk kata- kata pria yang masih merangkulnya dan tak henti- hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tahu yang bersalah di sini adalah Shion. Tapi, wanita itu tak ada. Selain itu, ia merasa ingin menyalahkan Sasuke untuk semua ini. Pria itu tak mampu menjaganya, pria itu tak mampu menjaga bayinya. Bayi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **Menjelang malam**_ ]

"Makanlah ini" Sasuke memberikan potongan apel itu pada Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan belum makan sejak mengetahui kabar buruk itu.

"Apa─ _nii-san_ sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lemah untuk Sakura. Demi apapun mereka berdua sama- sama terluka. Siapa yang ingin tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini? Pria Uchiha itu hanya berusaha menghibur Sakuranya. Ia berharap kekhawatiran Sakura setidaknya dapat berkurang dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Aku akan makan setelah kau makan"

Sakura mengambil potongan apel dari tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap potongan apel itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Makanlah _nii-san_ , aku akan menyuapimu"

Uchiha bungsu itu sempat kaget akan apa yang diucapkan wanita di hadapannya ini. Tapi, ia kembali menguasai dirinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Ia menerima potongan apel itu dari tangan Sakura.

Ia mengambil potongan yang lain, kini giliranya yang menyuapi wanitanya. Tidak sulit. Sakura tidak menolaknya. Wanita itu seolah mulai menerima apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia mau makan, ia mau ditenangkan olehnya, ia tak menjauhinya. Atau _mungkin saja tidak_! Karena Sasuke takut jika Sakura memintanya untuk _**meninggalkan**_ wanita merah mudanya akibat tragedi ini.

Tapi tidak, Sakura tak _melakukan hal itu_.

Atau bisa saja Sakura sedang _**berpura-pura tegar**_ , _berpura-pura_ menerima kenyataan ini. Ia lebih suka jika Sakura menampakkan keasliannya dari pada berpura- pura.

Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke pernah mengalami kepura-puraan, _pura-pura_ bahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama Shion dan ia tak mau Sakura _berpura-pura_ bahagia untuk hal yang memang tak membuatnya bahagia.

Ia kembali menyuapi Sakura, begitupula Sakura yang menyuapinya.

Mereka saling melengkapi. Meski hati mereka kosong.

Hampa. Ya, hampa bagai ruangan yang usang dan ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Terlebih tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, setelah saling menyuapi, Sasuke bangkit dan mengambilkan minum untuk Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya.

Uchiha bungsu itu melihat ke arah jendela.

Hari semakin malam.

Ini mungkin saatnya Sakura istirahat. Keluarga Namiakze mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berjaga di luar. Dan Sasuke mengatakan _Ya_ untuk hal itu. Sakura seolah belum bisa menerima orang lain. Ia hanya tenang bersama Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki luka yang sama, duka yang sama, dan orang yang benar-benar sangat memahami mengenai semua luka yang mereka rasakan. Karena yang telah hilang adalah bayi mereka. Buah cinta mereka.

"Sakura.., tidurlah" wanita itu mengangguk.

Dengan patuh, Sakura mengubah posisi yang tadinya duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang kini berusaha merebahkan dirinya. Sasuke yang melihat wanitanya yang terlihat kesulitan segera membantu Sakura berbaring.

Ia menaik kan selimut itu sampai batas dada. Pria bermata tajam itu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengecup pelan jidat wanitanya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ " Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke mengecupnya dan mengucapkan kalimat pengantar tidur itu.

Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa perih. Namun hatinya juga bergetar sekaligus menghangat.

Ketika Sakura membuka kembali kelopak matanya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut dan berkata "Aku akan duduk di sini menjagamu, tak usah khawatir"

" _Nii-san_ akan tidur di kursi?

Sasuke melihat dirinya dan kursi bergiliran.

"Ya" jawabnya lembut.

Sakura kembali bangun. Ia bergeser- geser ke arah pinggir ranjang─ seolah menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu maksud wanita dengan ciri khas bunga kebanggan Jepang ini, kata- kata yang keluar dan sikap wanita itu justru membuat Sasuke tak mampu mempercayainya.

"Kemarilah _nii-san_ , " Sakura menepuk-nepuk kasur "Ti-tidurlah di sampingku " katanya malu-malu dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengikuti kemauan Sakura. Perlahan ia merangkak menaiki kasur yang sama dengan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Kini mereka tidur bersama; dikasur yang sama─ berdampingan. Sakura bahkan kini berusaha menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang pria yang ia _cintai?_ Biarlah mereka seperti ini. Melupakan sementara duka di hati mereka.

 _Ahh_ , betapa hangatnya kebersamaan ini.

Jadi, malam ini mereka akan kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur satu ranjang. Tidur dalam artian yang sebernarnya─ benar-benar tidur bersama orang yang mereka cintai dan _selamanya akan tetap seperti itu kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah acara pernikahan Itachi dan Hanna. Mereka berdua mengucap janji di hadapan pendeta, dengan disaksikan oleh keluarga, juga beberapa kerabat yang benar- benar dekat. Juga mengundang beberapa reporter untuk jumpa pers. Tidak ada yang spesial, karena pernikahan ini memang dibuat sesederhana mungkin. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang hilang di pandangan pemuda Inuzuka ini. Ia merasa tak melihat adik dari kakak iparnya─ Itachi. Ia merasa ganjil akan hal ini. Tidak mungkin di hari yang sangat penting bagi kakak juga keluarganya, Sasuke─ pria yang menjadi saingannya itu tak hadir.

Karena Kiba tak ingin mati penasaran, ia berjalan ke arah nyonya Mikoto dan bertanya dengan ringan. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

" _Baa-san,_ boleh _kah_ aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kiba- _kun_? Tentu saja"

"Begini, sejak tadi─ aku tidak melihat Sasuke" ucapnya santai. Namun Kiba menangkap ekspresi sedih setelah ia mengatakan nama Sasuke pada wanita paruh baya ini Apa ia tak hadir karena berhalangan atau _kah_?

"Oh tidak Kiba- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ harusnya datang. Tapi Sakura- _chan_ sedang sakit dan Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja"

"Sa... ku... ra? " tanya Kiba. Suaranya sedikit terseret. " Sakura Namikaze?"

"Ya, Sakura Namikaze" sahut Mikoto kalem.

Selanjutnya Kiba hanya terdiam. Pikirannya kacau.

Jadi Sasuke tak datang karena Sakura sakit? Dan pria Uchiha itu terus menemani Sakura? Kami-sama, ia telah kalah kan? Bahkan keluarga Sasuke dan Namikaze sudah tahu hubungan mereka?

"Seperti itu, terimakasih _baa-san_. Semoga urusan Sasuke segera selesai dan Sakura- _chan_ segera sembuh"

"Ya terimakasih Kiba- _kun_ , kau anak yang baik" setelah itu Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba setelah mengusap pelan pipi Kiba pertanda sayang pada anak.

Dan kini Kiba merasa bingung. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Haruskah ia melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura tanpa tahu sebenarnya perasaanya apa yang ia miliki pada wanita dengan nama Sakura Namikaze itu?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **Pagi Harinya**_ ]

" _Ohayo_ " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Juga wajahnya yang datar.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang terlihat segar dan sangat tampan setelah mandi. Wangi sabun _khas_ Sasuke menerpa indra penciuamnnya. Sasuke tidak dapat membalas senyum Sakura. Sungguh, melihat senyuman itu ia merasa sangat sakit.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura menyembunyikan luka dalam hatinya?

Wanita itu tadi malam sama sekali tidak benar- benar tidur.

Ya, mungkin Sakura tidur. Tapi wanita itu mungkin mengalami mimpi yang buruk. Titik-titik keringat yang terus- menerus tampak di jidatnya menandakan bahwa wanita itu tak tenang. Selain itu, Sakura terus merancaukan kata-kata tak jelas. Seperti _aku takut_ , entah hal apa yang membuat nya takut.

Sasuke bahkan terus memeluknya. Menghapus keringat itu dan mencoba terus terjaga untuk Sakura. Setelah menjelang subuh, barulah ia bisa tidur dan terbangun lebih awal dar Sakura. Untunglah, walau tidur hanya beberapa jam saja ia merasa segar. Hal ini sangat bagus karena ia tak ingin jika penampilannya kacau, itu akan membuat Sakura khawatir.

" _Ohayo nii-san"_ jawabnya pelan.

Beberapa menit setelahya hanya diisi dengan keheningan.

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang terbuka menampak kan Minato dan Kushina. Mereka membawa sarapan untuk mereka berempat dan sarapan pagi bersama.

" _Ohayo_ sayang" ucap Minato dan Kushina sambil menghampiri putri mereka dan mengecup singkat jidat Sakura.

Kedatangan kedua orang tua Sakura membuat wanita merah muda itu kembali menjadi pendiam.

Mungkin jika terlalu banyak orang dan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya membuat sakura kembali mengingat bahwa bayinya telah pergi dan ia membenci hal ini.

Mereka memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka dalam diam.

Wanita merah muda itu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil makan pikirannya berkelana. Memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang menimpanya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Satu dua tetes air mata itu akhirnya kembali meleleh.

Minato dan Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mencoba bertanya pada Sakura. Tapi wanita itu hanya diam dengan air mata yang terus meleleh.

Detik berikutnya Sakura menangis sekencang- kencangnya.

Ia melempar bubur yang ada ditangannya. Ia juga menolak pelukan Sasuke padanya.

Wanita bermata zamrun itu meraih kemeja Minato " _TOU-SAN, TOU-SAN_ , A- AKU TAK MAU ADA DIA DI SINI... A-AKU TAKUT... TAKUTTT! Aaaaaa..."

Minato memeluk putrinya sayang dan mencoba menenangkan putrinya. Sakura mencoba menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. penampilannya kini benar-benar menunjukan tingkat frustasi yang tinggi.

Ya sayang, tenanglah. _Tou-san_ akan menyuruh _kaa-san_ dan Sasuke pergi

"MINATO, AKU IBUNYA! " bentak Kushina.

"Kushina,.. " tatapan Minato adalah tatapan memohon.

Kushina menangis kencang.

Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan. Sedang Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat. Ia melihat Sakura yang terus menjerit meminta ayahnya untuk mengusirnya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon... untuk saat ini─ biarkan ia tenang dulu bersamaku" pinta Minato.

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hampa.

Tatapannya kosong.

Ini dia.

Ini dia yang ia takutkan sejak tragedi buruk ini menimpanya. Jika seseorang yang berpura-pura baik-baik saja, setelah benar-benar tak mampu menahannya maka ia akan sangat menggila. Dan ia tak mau berbagai pikirannya yang tadi menghinggapinya terjadi.

Tidak.

Ia tak akan sanggup jika Sakura menjauhinya dan memintanya untuk meninggalkan wanita itu.

Oh tidak!

Sasuke tidak akan pernah sanggup.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari menjelang siang, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kushina berdiri ketika ia melihat Itachi yang saat ini datang bersama seorang detektive yang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. Ia adalah seorang detektive dengan nama lengkap Indra Uchiha. Tidak ada yang spesial dari penampilan detektive Indra. Ia adalah pria tua yang sepertinya sangat membosankan. Kerutan di beberapa titik wajahnya menandakan umurnya yang memang sudah tak muda lagi. Detektive Indra adalah detektive yang terkenal dikalangan detektive negeri dan swasta. kecerdasan, pengalaman dan koneksi yang pria itu miliki sudah terkenal dikancah kejahatan.

"Selamat siang" Sapa Itachi pada semua yang ada di tempat.

" _Baa-san_ , ini adalah detektive Indra"

Itachi memperkenalkan detektive Indra pada Kushina sebagai nyonya Namikaze dan keluarga Namikaze lainnya yang saat ini berada di ruang tunggu. Mereka sengaja memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke. Sambil menunggu keadaan Sakura yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sedikit tenang mereka memutuskan menunggu di luar dan di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang detektive yang di bawa oleh Itachi.

Mereka berjabat tangan di mulai dari Sasuke, Kushina, kemudian Naruto.

Naruto memang sengaja tidak berangkat bekerja ketika Kushina memanggilnya untuk lekas ke rumah sakit dan menemaninya serta menceritakan keadaan Sakura yang menyedihkan.

"Itachi- _kun_ , maaf _baa-san_ dan _jii-san_ tak bisa hadir di pernikahan mu dan membuatmu repot untuk hal ini"

Itachi tersenyum "tidak _baa-san_ , Sasuke dan Sakura adalah adikku. Masalah mereka juga masalahku "

Mereka kemudian membicarakan mengenai keadaan Sakura. membicarakan wanita merah muda yang kemarin hingga beberapa saat lalu baik-baik saja dan tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

Tepat setelah mereka membicarakan keadaan Sakura, Ino yang baru saja datang sedikit _terkejut_ setelah mengetahui bahwa pria tua di hadapannya ini adalah seorang detektive. Terlebih detektive ini adalah detektive yang sangat berkelas. Orang ini adalah orang yang akan _menangani kasus_ Shion.

"Ino, kemarilah.. ini adalah detektive Indra " Naruto memperkenalkannya pada Ino.

"Aaa─ saya senang bertemu dengan anda Uchiha- _san_ ," ketika ia bejabat tangan dengan tuan Indra, perasaan Ino merasa tak enak. Mata pria tua itu menelitinya mulai dari ujung kaki sampai kini mata mereka berdua bersibobrok. Mata itu seolah mencari-cari sesuatu pada dirinya, mencoba mengorek tiap informasi melalui mata. Tapi tidak, detektive Indra tidak mendapatkan apapun. Atau mungkin _belum_?

"Alangkah lebih baiknya, jika kita berbicara di tempat lain" ucap detektive Indra dengan suara beratnya. Mereka mengangguk setuju dan brjalan ke arah cafetaria yang tersedia membicarakan masalah yang terjadi.

 _Cafetaria_ saat itu sedikit ramai, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi tingkat konsentrasi dan keseriusan mereka dalam pembahasan yang detektive Indra sampaikan. Mula-mula detektive Indra berkata-kata dengan bahasa yang terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka sedikit asing. Pria tua itu lebih sering berkata-kata dengan kiasan atau pribahasa. Sehingga untuk orang-orang biasa seperti mereka yang tak mengerti mengenai dunia kriminal hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka. Namun dengan cepat pula beliau menerjemahkannya dalam kalimat biasa.

Beliau mengatakan beberapa proses pencariannya kemarin, hingga siang ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan wanita itu dengan mudah melalui koneksinya.

"Boleh saya katakan jika saya sudah menemukannya" ucap Tuan Indra dengan suara beratnya.

Ia menatap satu-persatu; orang- orang yang duduk satu meja bersamanya.

Pertama nyonya Kushina, wajah wanita merah itu terlihat jelas telah menangis dan suatu emosi kecewa tergambar jelas di sana, kedua─ Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke saat ini datar dan hanya menunduk, tapi pria itu berusaha mati-matian mengatur emosinya. ketiga Itachi. Wajahnya nyaris tak menunjukknan ekspresi apapun. Kemudian Naruto, pria Namikaze ini terlihat menahan amarah dan memiliki kesulitan sepertinya mengendalikan amarahnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Ino. Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu seperti bersimpati dan bersedih. Namun entah kenapa detektive Indra tak mengerti arti lain dari pandangan mata wanita ini terhadap seseorang yang berada di sini.

 _Ahh_ , ia mungkin harus menyelidikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **Disaat yang bersamaan**_ ]

Hari itu halaman pekarangan tempat di mana tempat anak- anak yang tak memiliki orang tua berlindung terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Anak- anak pada usia di bawah 6 tahun yang hilir mudik─berlari saling berkejaran satu sama lain.

Di arah gerbang─ seorang pria berusia kisaran 26 tahun berdiri memandang interaksi anak- anak itu dengan seksama. Pria itu kadang tersenyum, tertawa, kemudian merengut─ berkali- kali pria itu juga menghela nafas melihat interaksi anak- anak yang sungguh menggemaska itu. Ia memasuki kawasan yang bertuliskan " _ **The Royal House Rina**_ ". Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku kayu dekat permainan seluncuran─ dan kembali mengamati anak- anak itu.

Haku melongok kan kepalanya dari jendela. Ia melihat seorang pria asing yang harus ia waspadai. Karena menurut nyonyanya, setiap ada orang asing yang mencurigakan ia harus segera melaporkan padanya. Wanita berambut hitam itu berlari-lari kecil menuju nyonyanya. Terlihat sang nyonya yang sedang duduk menghadap perapian sambil melukis.

Nyonya nya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun ditambah dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang di gelung─ menambah kesan keanggunannya. Ia mendekat dan dengan sedikit terengah ia berkata─

"Nyonya, di luar ada seorang pria asing"

Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Setelah menyadari sesuatu ia langsung berujar dengan kalem─

" _Ahh_ , coba kau tanya apa keperluannya kemari. Dan jika ia aparat pemerintahan, tolong katakan bahwa seseorang yang ia tanyakan tak pernah ada. Kau mengerti?"

Awalnya Haku merasa bingung akan perkataan nyonyanya itu. Tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusing, ia hanya harus melaksanakan apa perintah nyonyanya ini kan?

Gadis dengan nama Haku itu mengangguk kan kepalanya mantap. Tak menunggu perintah lagi─ wanita itu segera bergegas menghampiri pria yang sejak tadi ia curigai. Ia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah pria itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan ikut duduk di sebelah orang yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan milik salah satu keluarga yang saya hormati" Haku mulai membuaka pembicaraan. Berbasa-basi untuk mengorek informasi pria di sampingnya agar tak curiga.

"Tapi keluarga itu terlalu sibuk dan menyerahkannya pada saya, sehingga ya... seperti inilah tuan keadaannya" katanya merendah.

Pria itu tersenyum " Ahh, bagaimana pun keadaannya saya suka. Lihatlah... mereka sungguh menggemaskan"

"Apakah anda menyukai anak-anak?"

"Ya.., siapa yang tidak menyukai anak? Mereka adalah anugerah Tuhan yang tak ternilai" jawab pria itu datar. Kemudian kesedihan nampak di wajahnya.

"Istri saya baru saja mengalami keguguran. Ia di rawat di rumah sakit sekitar sini dan dokter bilang ia tak bisa mengandung lagi. Padahal anda tahu, kami sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya"

Wanita bernama Haku itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti Itu sangat menyedihkan. Saya ikut berduka cita untuk anda dan istri anda tuan

"Oh, terimakasih" balasnya "Ngomong- ngomong nama saya Shikamaru. Anda tahu, saya sejak tadi pagi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kemudian melihat panti asuhan yang menarik perhatian saya"

Kemudian wanita itu melihat Nyonya nya yang memberikan isyarat dari arah jendela di mana tadi ia mencuri pandang ke arah pria ini. Ia berdiri dan pamit sebentar pada pria bernama Shikamaru itu dengan suatu alasan yang wajar.

"Jadi siapa orang itu? Dan apa katanya? " tanya Nyonya itu pada Haku tepat saat wanita berambut hitam itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Nyonya, jadi dia itu salah satu warga sini yang istrinya sedang di rawat dan jalan- jalan. Ketika itu ia melihat panti asuhan ini. Dan anda tahu nyonya, ia sangat menyukai anak- anak seperti anda. Tapi pria itu juga malang Nyonya, kasihan sekali! istrinya mengalami keguguran diusia kandungannya yang sudah besar dan rahimnya tak dapat berfungsi kembali"

Penjelasan Haku yang terlampau detail itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hati wanita berambut _blonde_ itu bergetar. Ada rasa sakit juga kasihan. Pasalnya, apa yang menimpa pria itu hampir sama dengan dirinya. Bedanya ia yang tidak memiliki rahim sedangkan pria itu memiliki masalah karena istrinya keguguran dan tak dapat mengandung.

"Bagaimana jika─ kau bawa ia ke hadapanku" kedua bola mata wanita anggun itu sedikit berkaca-kaca "Aku mungkin bisa memberikannya solusi untuk menghibur istrinya yang tengah di rawat"

Haku mengangguk kan kepalanya dan mulai kembali menuju Shikamaru─ _pria yang katanya memiliki suatu masalah yang hampir sama dengan Nyonyanya._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana wanita itu berada?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tenanglah, tahan amarah mu Sasuke. Meski di luar tampak tenang seperti air, tapi kau akan menghancurkan dalam satu kali hempasan" kata Uchiha senior itu.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Kami menyelidikinya melalui saluran panggilan yang wanita itu gunakan. Beberapa panggilan dari IP yang ia gunakan menghubungkannya dengan pemancar sekitar perumahan keluarga Namikaze. Saya tidak tahu siapa yang wanita itu hubungi, tapi ini jelas sangat mencurigakan. Mungkin saja wanita itu mencoba mengancam salah satu di antara kalian" pandangan Tuan Indra mengarah para Namikaze itu.

"Beberapa hari ini kami berada di rumah sakit. Jadi kami rasa─ _ahh_ , aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto sedikit frustasi.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung tanggap. Ia berkata dengan tajam─ "Jadi maksud anda─ ada seseorang lagi yang anda curigai? Dan orang itu berada di antara kami?"

"Oh, bukan begitu juga Sasuke. Hanya saja ada beberapa hipotesis, saya belum sampai kepada kesimpulan" ujar Tuan Indra sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat kecerdasan Sasuke yang menurutnya luar biasa " Beri saya sedikit waktu lagi untuk menemukan semua jawaban itu. Masalah Nyonya Shion, ia sedang di tangani oleh orang kepercayaan saya. Ia berada di tempat yang jauh, dan saya sudah tua. Saya tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Tapi saya berharap kalian mempercayai kami"

Kushina kali ini bersuara dengan lirih "Tentu katanya Tentu tuan, saya harap tidak ada lagi kejahatan untuk keluargaku. _Kami-sama,_ dosa apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya " wanita itu kembali menangis dalam pelukan putranya.

Sedangkan Indra Uchiha kembali berbicara pada Naruto bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze. Seperti Minato, Sakura, dan Hinata yang belum ia jumpai. Ada beberapa yang harus ia lihat pendapatnya dari pandangan tiap orang. Dan ia merasa bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan dengan detektive Indra─ Sasuke kembali duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Naruto, Nyonya Namikaze dan sahabat Sakura yang bernama Ino. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sana. Menjadi pendengar akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang itu. Ia tak bersuara sedikit pun untuk merespon. Ia hanya ingin diam dan berpikir. Kenapa Sakura seperti ini terhadapnya? Padahal pagi tadi semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Bahkan tadi malam mereka saling menyuapi, tidur disatu ranjang yang sama─ seolah-olah semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah wanita merah muda itu sudah menerima semua yang menimpanya.

Tapi itulah wanita. Bagi Sasuke sungguh, wanita adalah makhluk yang sulit untuk ditebak. Mereka kadang berkata sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan hati bahkan keinginan mereka. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur menyadari bahwa meskipun bibirnya tajam dan menyakitkan bila berkata-kata, tapi ia selalu jujur. Ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia inginkan dan tidak.

 _Oh tidak_ , ia lupa. Ia pernah mengalami kepura-puraan. Dan benar, kepura-puraan itu sungguh tidak baik dan sangat memuakkan. Jadi mungkin malam itu Sakura berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi sesungguhnya wanita itu muak padanya. Hal itu terbukti dengan wanitanya yang terus merancau dalam tidurnya dan titik-titik keringat yang terus nampak di permukaan wajahnya yang halus dan lembut.

Ia semakin merasa tidak berguna. Beginikah akhirnya? Ia akan kembali berpisah dengan Sakura?

─ _Kriet_

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali menutup itu kembali menyadarkannya. Ia melihat tuan Namikaze yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Nyonya Namikaze dan Nyonya Namikaze serta Ino yang langsung bergegas menuju ruangan.

Sedangkan tuan Namikaze yang kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Minato mendudukan dirinya di samping pria Uchiha yang katanya mencintai dan menyayangi putrinya sepenuh hati. Ia mendesah lelah untuk beberapa saat. Ia kira saat kedatangannya dan saat tatapannya bersi bobrok dengan pria Uchiha ini─ pria ini akan langsung bertanya. Tapi tidak. Sasuke tidak bertanya dan hanya diam dan kembali menutup matanya.

Kepala keluarga Namikaze ini menjadi khawatir.

Terlalu banyak yang terluka di sini. Dan menurut penuturan putranya─ masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran detektive Indra. Apa lagi ini? Adakah lagi sesuatu hal yang luput dari pandangannya? Sepertinya semakin ia tua, semakin berkurang juga kemampuannya dalam melihat segala sesuatu secara jelas dan gamblang.

"Kau tidak akan menanyakan kabarnya?" tanya Minato berbasa- basi.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka─ menampak kan mata hitam sekelam malam. Pria yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri itu kiri tersenyum sinis dan berkata "Aku tahu ia tak baik- baik saja senyum itu adalah senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Kau tak ingin tahu kenapa ia berteriak histeris saat aku datang?"

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi _Tou-san_? tanyanya lirih."

"Menurutku, ia merasa tak pantas dengan mu Sasuke"

Pria Uchiha itu kembali menutup matanya rapat- rapat.

"Ia bilang, ia lah yang bersalah. Bukan kau, ia yang tak mempercayaimu dan ia bilang ia─ yang menyebabkan bayi kalian pergi"

"Omong kosong" balas Sasuke tajam. Ia berdiri dan melangkah membelakangi kepala keluarga Namikaze. Ia berhenti sesaat dan berkata "Aku pergi _tou-san._ Aku akan kembali menemuinya saat ia sudah tenang"

Dan saat itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia tak kembali lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah. Ia sungguh lelah.

Minato menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sendu dan merasa bersalah "Maaf Sasuke" lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **oOo─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi tuan Shikamaru, ini adalah Nyonya pemilik panti asuhan ini " ucap Haku sedikit dengan semburat merah di wajahnya Maaf tadi saya sedikit berbohong

" _O-oh_ , jadi anda pemilik panti ini? Maaf, perkenalkan nama saya Shikamaru Nara " ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Ia membalas jabatan tangan pria di hadapannya ini dengan senang hati "Nama saya Rina Kaizaki"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. _Rina Kaizaki dari mana?_. Batinnya.

 _Ahh_ , ini semua semakin mudah.

Wanita di hadapannya yang mengaku sebagai Rina Kaizaki itu memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ada apa tuan? Saya rasa anda memikirkan sesuatu yang lain?"

" _Ahh_ , ya benar. Sebenarnya saya datang bersama seseorang. Ia akan masuk sebentar lagi"

Tepat setelah ucapan Shikamaru selesai, seorang pria datang dengan seragamnya yang membuat pria ini gagah dan berwibawa. Beberapa bintang pada pakian pria itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah serang aparat pemerintahan dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Pria itu mengenakan _name tag_ yang bertuliskan Kotetsu .

"Selamat siang menjelang sore Nyonya Rina Kaizaki _alias_ Shion Uchiha? Ataukah Shion Aizawa?"

Shion terpernjat.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ini adalah permainan dari para aparat kepolisian.

 _Astaga!_

Jadi sejak kapan mereka mengintainya dan merencanakan strategi semulus ini?

Ba-bagimana bi-bisa? tanyanya tergagap.

Tubuh Shion bergetar hebat.

Ia ketakutan.

Tangan dan tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat.

Berbagai macam bayangan mengenai jeruji besi kini berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya dan ia merasa semakin takut.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kotetsu dari kepolisian Konoha dan ini adalah Tuan Shikamaru Nara detektive swasta. Orang kepercayaan dari detektive Indra dan keluarga Uchiha. Anda terperdaya dengan tipu muslihat yang kami rencana kan yang disesuaikan dengan keadaan anda. _Oh_ , anda sungguh licik nyonya. Tapi di sisi lain anda sangat lemah" kata- kata detektive Kotetsu membuat Shion semakin kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia tercekat.

Ia tak mampu membalas kata- kata orang-orang cerdas ini.

"Nah detektive Shikamaru, saya minta bantuan anda sekali lagi. Tolong borgol dia!"

Detektive Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia segera menghampiri wanita berambut _blonde_ itu dan memborgol kedua tangan wanita itu dengan benar.

"Nyonya Shion, anda ditahan atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, teror dan pencemaran nama baik atas nama Sakura Namikaze. Anda memiliki hak untuk mendapat pengacara, dan membuat pernyataan kapan pun. Anda akan diselidiki atas semua tuduhan yang di tunjukan untuk anda " tambahnya.

Shion menangis meraung-raung dan mencoba memberontak.

Haku menghampiri nyonya nya dan menangis bersama di sana.

Anak-anak yang berada di luar mulai berdatangan ke dalam. Ia saling pandang dan menangis melihat wanita yang beberapa hari ini mereka anggap ibu akan kembali pergi.

Kotetsu berinisiatif menenagkan anak-anak itu. Sementara Haku mengikuti Shion yang dibawa oleh detektive Shikamaru menuju mobil.

"Nona Haku, sebaiknya anda mengurus anak-anak itu. Untuk urusan Nyonya anda ini─ tolong percayakan pada kami"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kotetsu datang dan menghampiri mereka. Ia lekas masuk mobil setelah mengatakan terimakasih atas kerja sama dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan pada Haku. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mungkin anda ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal pada kami?" tanya detektive Kotetsu.

Hari ini Shion telah kembali ke Konoha bersama para petugas kepolisisan.

Wanita bernama Shion itu terus menatap kosong lantai. Pikiran wanita itu berkelana entah kemana. Yang pasti, wanita itu merasa dunianya kini benar-benar hancur.

"Nyonya" ucap detektive Shikamaru dengan tekanan.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua pria di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan datar. Wanita itu terlihat sangat frustasi, berbagai macam pikiran datang menghampirirnya. Tapi─ ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada mereka.

"Aku akan berbicara jika─" ia menggantung kalimatnya. Shion memicingkan kedua matanya menatap kedua detektive itu penuh dengan keberanian "─ suamiku dan tuan Namikaze berada di sini"

Detektive Kotetsu menggelengkan kepalanya bosan. Tapi pria itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa keinginannya akan dikabulkan.

Berbeda dengan detektive Shikamaru.

Pria itu mengrenyitkan dahinya. Otaknya yang jenius mulai memproses berbagai kalimat yang diutarakan wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia mulai menghubungkan antara kejadian satu dengan yang lainnya.

" _Mungkinkah_? pikirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa? tanya Minato bingung ketika menerima panggilan dari detektive Kotetus serta pesan yang disampaikannya mengenai Shion yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

" _Ya wanita itu ingin bertemu dengan anda_ " suara di sebrang sana terdengar serius.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera datang" ucapnya.

Minato menatap Sakura yang tengah sarapan bersama Kushina dan Ino. Ia menghampiri ketiga wanita itu dan membelai halus helaian merah muda putri satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai.

Sakura, putrinya itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Meskipun begitu Minato tahu bahwa putrinya _tidak baik- baik saja_. Tapi ia balas tersenyum dan mengecup jidat lebar putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Tou-san_ ada urusan sayang, baik-baik disini bersama _kaa-san_ dan Ino. Kau mengerti?

"Ya _tou-san_ "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah besar-besarnya.

Pria itu sungguh senang bercampur marah ketika mendengar kabar wanita yang masih berstatuskan istrinya itu akhirnya ditemukan berkat anak buah detektive Indra─ detektive Shikamaru. Namun ia juga marah ketika tahu wanita itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena setidaknya Sasuke berharap Shion menderita seperti dirinya dan Sakura.

Dan apa-apaan pula wanita itu memintanya untuk bertemu?

Apakah wanita itu ingin mengolok-oloknya atau apa?

Tapi ia akan tetap memenuhi keinginan wanita itu, ia harus menyelesaikan perceraiannya hari ini juga. Begitupula jika ia bertemu dengan wanita itu─ setidaknya ia bisa memberikan satu dua tamparan di wajahnya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan di sana terdapat beberapa orang.

Detektive Kotetsu, detektive Indra dengan detektive Shikamaru, juga Shion yang di dampingi pengacaranya.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan gayanya yang sangat arogant.

 _Ahh_ , jika begini ia tak bisa memberikan satu dua tamparan pada wanita itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan menyentuh wanita itu.

Silahkan duduk tuan Sasuke detektive Kotetsu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Dan ia langsung duduk dengan bangku yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang telah menghilangkan nyawa bayinya yang tak bersalah.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu, cinta dan penyesalan, lingkaran hitam pada daerah mata wanita itu tak membuatnya sedikitpun merasa simpati. Ia justru bertambah muak harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah mencelakai Sakura serta bayinya.

Nah Nyonya Shion, Tuan Sasuke telah berada di sini. Anda sebaiknya segera membuka suara anda dan jangan mempersulit kami kata detektive Kotetsu.

Pengacara Shion yang ber _name tag_ Kurenai itu mulai membuka suaranya " Begini tuan Sasuke, _client_ saya─ Nyonya Shion Uchiha bersedia untuk menandaatangani surat perceraian yang anda ajukan"

"Ia tak akan menuntut apapun dari harta kekayaan yang anda miliki, karena mmang ia tidak bekerja dan itu berarti tidak adanya harta gono-gini" tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan ia segera mengambil berkas yang ia bawa dan ia melemparkan berkas itu ke atas meja─ ke hadapan Shion

"Tanda tangani itu segera!" ucap Sasuke tajam.

Shion meraih kertas itu.

Ia mulai membuka lembaran dari map tersebut dan membacanya. Ia mengambil bolpoin yang diserahkan oleh pengacaranya dan menerimanya. Saat ia hendak menandatangani surat perceraian itu─ air matanya mengalir. Ia kembali menangis.

Dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya─ Shion menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Dengan ditandatanganinya surat itu, maka nama Uchiha yang tersemat selama ini di namanya kini hilang dan kembali menjadi seorang Aizawa.

Shion kembali menangis. Apapun yang menimpanya saat ini sangatlah buruk. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia yang merasa akan berhasil justru mendapatkan kegagalan.

 _Ahh_ , jika saja ia langsung menyetujui untuk bercerai dengan Sasuke dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu─ mungkin ia tak akan menjadi tersangka. Mungkin ia tak akan menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti ini. Namun semuanya telah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa diubah lagi.

Hanya ada satu yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memperbaiki diri dan berbuat baik. Satu hal lagi, ia harus mengungkapkan kebenaran terbesar selama ini yang menyelimuti keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku rasa tak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku untuk tetap berada di sini. Permisi" ucap Sasuke. Pria itu langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menatap sedikitpun pada Shion.

Tangis wanita berambut _blonde_ itu kembali terdengar di ruangan itu. Kurenai sebagai pengacara juga sesama wanita langsung menenangkan _client_ nya.

Para detektive hanya menghela nafas mereka. Ini sesuatu yang rumit. Tapi bagaimana pun itu bukan urusan mereka, karena itu masalah pribadi antara tersangka dengan mantan suaminya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke, Minato datang. Sama seperti saat kedatangan Sasuke tadi, ia melihat ketiga detektive dan dua wanita yang ia kenal betul─Shion dan wanita di sampingnya ia menebak itu adalah pengacaranya.

Ia mendudukan diri di samping detektive Indra dengan santai, namun jelas kilat marah ada pada wajahnya.

"Kita akan mulai sekarang" ucap detektive Shikamaru seolah memberi kode pada Shion dan pengacaranya.

Shion menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Kurenai seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Silahkan" ucap Kurenai.

Detektive Kotetsu langsung memberikan beberapa pertanyaan seputar apa saja yang melatar belakangi Shion melakukan tindakan percobaan pemunuhan ini, apa saja yang ia rencana kan, dan yang lainnya.

Minato yang mendengar penuturan Shion merasa kesal dan marah. Ia marah pada apa yang Shion lakukan pada putrinya, tapi ia juga kesal pada Sakura putrinya. Karena, ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika Sakura tak berhubunga dengan Sasuke. Kemudian ia juga mengungkapkan dan mengakui masalah ketika ia membuat Sakura terkena luka pada jidatnya, lalu ketika ia melakukan pencemaran nama baik dengan penyebaran foto-foto, juga mencoba membunuh Sakura dengan menjatuhkan wanita itu dari tangga.

Namun ia jelas-jelas membantah bahwa ia yang melakukan tindakan peneroran.

"SUNGGUH ITU BUKAN SAYA!" teriaknya.

Detektive Indra, Kotetsu dan Shikamaru, bahkan Minato, melihat jelas tidak adanya kebohongan di wajah wanita itu. Tapi IP ( _pemancar signal_ ) yang melakukan hal tersebut berada di kawasan perumahan Uchiha yang itu artinya siapa lagi jika bukan Shion?

"Kalau begitu─ siapa saja orang yang terlibat dalam melancarkan rencana anda?" Tanya detektive Indra.

Shion tersenyum remeh. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, kemudian ia menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Tayuya, tentu saja " ia tertawa seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu.. tapi tidak. Bukan itu. " Dan Orang-orang yang aku sendiri bayar hanya untuk satu dua ...aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka" jawabnya acuh.

"Aku sudah selesai Kurenai ucapnya pada pengacaranya Untuk apa ayah ku membawa mu kemari? Karena aku sudah pasti di penjara"

"Nyonya─" ucap Kurenai.

"Sudahlah" potong Shion "Aku siap anda penjarakan" ucapnya pada ketiga detektive itu.

Shikamaru lekas memborgol Shion dan ia membawa wanita itu menuju arah pintu. Ketika itu langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik menatap tuan Namikaze yang tengah merengutkan wajahnya yang tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tuan Namiakze" ucapnya "anda harus benar-benar menjaga putri anda"

Wajah Shion menyiratkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam dan memiliki maksud tersendiri Aku benar-benar merasa takut.

"Tapi siapa yang _jarang terlihat_ atau _berperilaku_ baik di hadapan anda─ belum tentu baik"

Setelah mengatakan teka-teki itu, Shion telah hilang di balik pintu.

Sedang ketiga pria di dalam ruangan itu kembali berpikir. Mungkin _kah_ ada orang lain yang lebih berbahaya? Mungkin _kah_ masih ada musuh di balik semua tragedi ini selain Tayuya?

Dan kedua iris _onyx_ tuan Indra membelalak tak percaya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haii.. Haii.. masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? Maafkan dhe- _chan_ yaa _minna-san_ , waktu itu _update_ nya salah format. Mohon dimaklum _ne_ , namanya manusia .. ya kan pasti aja ada yang namanya _**Hiuman Eror**_. Oiya, Dhe- _chan_ ga sempet edit. Jadi maaf ( _lagi_ ) buat _**TYPO**_ _and see you next chapter_ Terimakasih untuk yang tetap setia baca fic ini... dhe- _chan_ ga bisa balas satu- satu..sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

* * *

 **Special Thank s:**

Himmecchi│Yoshimura Arai │Yukihiro Yumi│mimi cucu│Ranindri│lightflower22│Taeoh│ayuniejung│echaNM│hanzono yuri│guest│guest│D Cherry│sarahachi│shiaAyugi│sqchn│Nanau | guest

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	11. The Secret adversary

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit− cherry

[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura menatap ibunya dan sahabat terbaiknya dengan senyum tipis yang terus terpatri di wajahnya yang ayu. Ia memperhatikan interksi kedua wanita itu yang terus bercanda gurau di hadapannya agar ia merasa terhibur. Sungguh, Sakura merasa senang akan adanya kedua wanita ini. Namun, kemanakah wanita satunya lagi? Wanita yang menjadi sahabat dan juga kakak iparnya?

 _"Kaa-san_ , Hinata- _nee_ ... apa─ ia baik- baik saja?" tanyanya ragu- ragu.

" _Oh_ , ia sayang. Ia baik- baik saja" jawab Kushina " _Kaa-san_ lupa, ia memberikan pesan mengenai rasa menyesalnya karena tidak bisa mendampingimu─"

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan ibu hamil itu, wanita hamil kan tidak boleh terlalu lelah..." Ino tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Karena ia sadar bahwa perkataannya ini menyinggung masalah kandungan. Dan Sakura baru saja _kehilangan bayinya._

"Maaf Sakura..."

"Tidak Ino, aku baik- baik saja"

Meski tersenyum, Ino tahu─ bahwa Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Kushina langsung menyela pembicaraan berat itu. Sebisa mungkin sebagai seorang ibu dan sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah berpengalaman ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dan itu berhasil.

Mereka kembali membicarakan hal- hal yang ringan.

Setelah beberapa menit Ino pamit karena ada pekerjaan yang mendesak. Beriringan dengan itu dokter Sora memasuki ruangan.

Dokter Sora melakukan cek dan yang lainnya.

"Nona, bagus sekali. Keadaan anda semakin hari semakin baik. Sekedar pemberitahuan, bahwa nona tidak diperlukan kiret karena kotorannya telah keluar sendiri dan sudah bersih. Itu berarti nona─ sore nanti anda sudah boleh pulang"

Kushina memanjatkan rasa syukurnya. Ia senang tidak ada kiret. Karena jika ada, maka akan ada tanda di tubuh Sakura dan itu akan terus membuat putrinya teringat akan kehilangan bayinya. Sedang Sakura hanya diam. Ia menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan sedih. Pikirannya mengelana kemana yang ia mau. Hatinya tercubit, kedukaan ini semakin terasa nyata di hidupnya. Namun hatinya yang terluka itu tetap menjeritkan satu nama─

 _"Sasuke-nii"_ batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap kolam renang itu dengan senyum indah. Satu tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya. Ia merasa hari ini sangat cerah dan membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini, ia merasa bahwa ia baik- baik saja dan tak pernah mau terlibat. Ya, meski ia harus ikut menangis akan apa yang menimpa Sakura.

Ia mengambil selang untuk menyiram bunga.

Wanita yang sedang berbadan dua itu bersenandung ria sambil menyirami bunga yang ada di dekat kolam renang rumah itu.

Suara deru mobil yang terparkir di halam rumah membuatnya menoleh dan benar saja─ suaminya tercinta kini datang dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sayang" panggil Naruto.

Hinata menghampiri suaminya. Ia bermanja- manaja di pelukan suaminya dan mengeluhkan beberapa hal yang mengganggunya.

"Sayang, aku ingin kau menyuruh para playan itu untuk membersihkan rumah sekarang" ucap Naruto.

 _"Mmm_.. memang akan ada tamu penting?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tidak, bukan tamu. Pokoknya rumah harus terlihat segar, bersih dan nyaman" Naruto terlihat antusias "Sebab pesan dari _kaa-san_ , adikku tercinta akan segera pulang... _ahhh_ , betapa membahagiakannya"

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung. Melupakan Hinata yang kini berdiri menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan yang _sendu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan rumah sakit seperti biasa terlihat sangat ramai. Baik pasien yang datang dan hendak pulang. Setelah mendapat pesan dari istrinya bahwa putri kesayanagannya─ Sakura sudah boleh pulang ia langsung melesat ke rumah sakit ini. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa. Ia sungguh mencintai putrinya itu dan sebisa mungkin selalu mendampinginya.

 _Ahh_ , ia bahkan sudah melupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, senyum Kushina menyapanya dan mereka langsung berpelukan. Sakura yang menyaksikan itu semua terkekeh akan kelakuan orang tuanya. Meskipun mereka sudah memiliki anak yang sudah besar dan umur mereka yang tak muda lagi─ kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap romantis, tetap menjaga keharmonisan hubungan mereka. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya yang romantis itu hanya ayahnya saja.

Setelah berbahagia dengan istrinya, Minato kembali menghampiri putrinya. Ia memeluk Sakura dan tak lupa mengecup jidat kesayanagannya.

"Terimakasih sayang karena telah sembuh untuk kami"

"Ya" jawabnya.

Mereka langsung membicarakan beberapa hal yang ringan. Tidak sedikitpun Minato membahas mengenai Shion.

Telepon Kushina berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.

" _Oh,_ maaf sayang" ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya _kaa-san_ tidak akan menemanimu pulang dan tak akan ada di rumah untuk beberapa hari ini. Kau tau pekerjaan _kaa-san_ menunggu di Roma. Kau mau memaafkan _kaa-san_ kan?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya─ pura- pura marah. Tapi akhirnya─

"Baiklah," balasnya "Tapi bawakan aku oleh- oleh dari sana ya" ujarnya ceria.

Kushina tertawa dan Minato yang menyeringai menyadari putrinya telah kembali bersikap normal. Kushina merasa tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kini ia merasa tenang untuk berpergian.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi sayang"

Setelah Kushina pergi Sakura duduk dan membuka majalahnya. Minato sendiri sudah sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya dan berbincang- bincang dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan sambil merenung.

 _"Tou-san_ , aku akan mandi" ucapnya "Aku akan pulang setelah selesai ini"

"Aaa─ baiklah sayang... _yaa, apa? Aku tak mendengarmu"_ Minato melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sakura melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sepertinya wanita Namikaze yang satu ini lupa mengunci pintu. karena ia langsung menyalakan air.

Di bawah pancuran _shower_ , ia kembali merenung. Banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikirannya. Rasa- rasanya nyawanya tak pernah bisa kembali. Ia terlalu jatuh dalam lubang yang sangat gelap. Lubang duka yang tak mungkin bisa di selamatkan. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang menderita. Ia menolak semua pernyataan akal sehatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia lah yang bersalah.

Ia terus mengatakan bahwa ia benar. _Tapi sebenarnya aku lah yang bersalah._

 **.**

Mintao telah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia kembali ke ruangan di mana Sakura di rawat. Ia melihat arloji.

Ini sudah sekitar setengah jam lebih ia berada di luar. Ia menghubungi rekan-rekannya, membicarakan ini dan itu. Tapi─ di mana kah gadis merah muda kesayangannya?

Suara gemericik air terdengar. Ia menebak bahwa putrinya berada di sana. Tapi ─ _Kami-sama_ , ini sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Sakura belum selesai?

Ia berlari dan membuka kamar mandi.

Di dalam sana putrinya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tetap berdiri di bawah pancuran air. Wajah Sakura sangat pucat dan menggigil. Pandangan wanita itu sangat kosong.

Minato lekas mengambil handuk kimono dan mengenakan pada putrinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAKURA?" Bentaknya.

"APA KAU INGIN MATI?"

Sakura yang mendengar bentakan ayahnya langsung tersadar dan menatap ayahnya yang tampak kecewa. Ia memeluk ayahnya dan menangis di sana.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya kuat- kuat " _Kami-sama_ , sayang... sadarlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman rumah Namikaze sesuai dengan harapan. Keadaan nya sangat rapih, bersih dan terlihat nyaman. Sakura tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. Ia terus memasuki rumah itu. Ketika ia memasuki ruang keluarga senyum wanita merah muda itu semakin lebar. Ia memeluk kakak laki- lakinya dengan senang.

Naruto yang memang sangat memanjakan adiknya ini langsung mengangkatnya dan membuat mereka berdua berputar-putar seperti di film-film _bollywood_. Sungguh kekanakan.

Minato yang menyaksikan kelakuan kedua anaknya, terus tertawa bahagia. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini. Sudah lama tawa mereka tak terdengar di rumah ini.

Hinata sendiri berdiri di sisi yang lain sambil tersenyum lembut menatap mereka. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura yang telah lepas dari Naruto dan memeluknya. Mereka sungguh dekat dan akrab. Meski Hinata _jarang terlihat_ di rumah sakit, tapi ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka duduk bersama- sama sambil membicarakan beberapa hal ringan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **[Keesokan harinya]**

Kegiatan Sakura setelah pulang dari rumah sakit hanya duduk- duduk dan menonton televisi. Sesekali wanita merah muda ini membaca majalah yang Hinata bawakan untuknya. Ia juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama ayahnya.

Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu sepertinya belum bisa benar- benar melepas putrinya setelah kepulangannya itu. Ia masih harus mengontrol putrinya dan ia tak ingin kejadian tempo hari di rumah sakit terulang kembali.

Menjelang malam, kediaman Namikaze kedatangan beberapa tamu. Yang pertama adalah seorang pengurus kebun baru. Pria itu bertubuh tegap, namun wajahnya dipenuhi dengan jambang─ terlihat sangat kotor dan benar- benar mencerminkan seorang tuang kebun yang tua tapi kuat. Yang kedua Ino Yamanaka yang dengan penuh semangat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap dan tidur bersama Sakura.

Dan yang terakhir datang adalah─ Sasuke Uchiha.

Kedatangan pria itu malam ini menjadi sangat mencanggungkan suasana. Sakura yang tadinya biasa- biasa saja berubah menjadi diam.

Keempat orang itu, Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Minato segera meninggalkan ruangan ─ memberikan kedua orang ini waktu untuk berbincang. Tapi tidak, wanita berhelaian merah muda itu menatap anggota keluarganya dengan memohon untuk tetap menemaninya. Walau dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat.

Beberapa waktu terlewati, mereka hanya saling diam. Suara nafas kedua insan ini saling bersahutan. Entah kenapa rasanya bagi Sasuke ataupun Sakura, untuk memulai pembicaraan terasa sulit. Lebih sulit ketika menghadapi orang- orang yang bahkan belum kita kenal.

Lama kelamaan Sakura merasa jengah.

Ia memulainya "Untuk apa _nii-san_ kemari?"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Berusaha menyatukan pandangan antara _onyx_ dan _emerlad_.

"Aku─ merindukanmu"

Ke empat orang yang mecuri dengar di sisi lain memasang telinga mereka baik- baik. Berharap pembicaraan kedua orang yang dirundung kedukaan ini dapat lepas dari cengkraman kedukaan yang menyelubungi mereka.

Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Rindu?"

wanita itu menatap pria yang ia cintai sendu. "Apa yang _nii-san_ harapkan dariku?"

"Bayiku telah pergi _nii-san_ dan apa selama ini _nii-san_ benar- benar mencintaiku? Menyayangiku? Maka dengar ini _nii-san_ , _**anggap saja cinta kita selama ini hanyalah tragedi, anggap saja─ cinta kita selama ini hanyalah kegilaan"**_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura dan berusaha meraih tangan wanita itu. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura memandangnya dengan sendu, dengan tatapan terluka, sehingga ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya─ Menghentikan langkah yang mungkin saja jika Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, mereka bisa mengubah keadaan. Mengubah keadaan mereka dengan saling membuka hati.

"Pergilah _nii-san_ , aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu"

Sasuke menatap tajam wanita merah muda itu dengan tatapan kecewa. _seperti itu kah?_

"Baiklah," katanya datar dan dingin "Jika itu keputusan mu─ Sakura"

Dengan berat hati─ Sasuke melangkah mundur. Menatap sekali lagi wanita yang sangat ia cintai, yang kini menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Ia tahu Sakura belum merasa baikan. Wanita itu masih dalam kedaan depresi. Hanya saja wanita itu berusaha menutupinya dengan berpura- pura baik- baik saja di depan keluarganya.

Tapi lihatlah, ketika ia datang─ kesedihan dan _ketidak baik- baik sajanya_ Sakura muncul di permukaan dan sangat jelas.

Sebelum benar- benar pergi, ia membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan pada Minato sebagai pria yang ia hormati, sebagai pria yang ia anggap keluarganya. Dan ia pun benar- benar keluar dari kediaman Namikaze dengan sangat berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ehh_ , mengapa hari ini hujan ya?" tanya Ino dengan hebohnya. Wanita pirang ini sepertinya berusaha memancing pembicaraan.

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke, keluarga Namikaze ini duduk di ruangan keluarga─ termasuk Sakura. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menonton acara televisi. Ya meski tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik bagi mereka. Karena jujur saja, _mood_ mereka entah menguap kemana sejak kejadian tadi.

Beda halnya dengan Hinata yang menikmati acara televisi tersebut. Ia seolah tak terganggu sama sekali. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu terus menerus tertawa tanpa canggung ketika melihat acara yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hinata diamlah" Naruto mencoba menegur istrinya yang seperti tidak punya kepekaan terhadap suasana di ruangan ini. Penerus kerajaan bisnis perusahaan Namikaze Corps itu mulai menanggapi perkataan Ino

"Ya, padahal bulan ini baru saja memasuki musim dingin, ternyata musim dingin datang lebih awal"

"Dan mendinginkan seluruh hati" tambah Sakura yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino, Naruto, serta Minato menatap Sakura sendu.

Terutama Minato. Namun kepala keluarga Namikaze itu tak banyak berkomentar.

Ia tahu rasa dari yang namanya kehilangan.

 _Ahh_ , mungkin juga tidak.

Ia hanya pernah merasa takut kehilangan ketikan Sakura sakit keras di Jerman dan ia hampir gila memikirkan kesehatan putrinya. _Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke benar- benar kehilangan calon anak mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pulang.

Ia masih berada di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

Berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada Lotus kesayangannya.

Udara yang semakin dingin tak membuatnya beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Pria Uchiha itu terus mendongakan kepalanya─ melihat menuju jendela kamar yang selalu di huni oleh wanita yang berhasil membuatnya tergila- gila.

Kamar itu tertutup rapat oleh gorden berwarna putih tulang. Wanita itu mungkin juga tak berada di sana. Tapi ia terus ingin memperhatikan jendela itu. Berharap Sakura melihatnya di sana. Dan jika ia melihatnya, maka ia yang mundur pun akan kembali memperjuangkan Sakuranya.

Kemudian ia merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh menapaki wajahnya. Sedikit- demi sedikit, kemudian berubah menjadi tetesan hujan yang lebat.

Uchiha bungsu itu masih setia di sana, memperhatikan jendela itu. Sekali lagi ia berharap. Namun apa yang ia harapkan tak ada. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya─ memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dengan seribu luka.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura terus memperhatikannya di atas sana─ di jendela itu. Wanita itu baru menyibakkan seutuhnya gorden tersebut setelah kepergian pria yang paling ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap nanar pria yang kini basah kuyup di bawah sana. Hatinya sungguh tersayat- sayat melihat pria itu begitu mencinatinya─ begitu memperjuangkannya. Namun apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia justru membuat laki- laki yang paling ia cinati itu kini menderita. Menderita secara total.

Melihat pria itu pergi dengan Lotusnya, Sakura menyibakkan gorden itu dan benar- benar menatap mobil yang terus melaju cepat. Muncul sebersit rasa yang teramat khawatir. Ia khawatir Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak- tidak.

Suara derap langkah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap dua orang berambut _blonde_ yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

"Sayang, Ino bilang ia ingin tidur dengan mu... tapi ia malu bilang padamu" Minato berkata dengan gaya jenaka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino.

Kini suara Ino bersuara nyaring " _Yakk... Tou-san_ , apa- apaan! Aku tak begitu. Aku mau tidur dan sebaiknya _tou-san_ juga segera tidur dan _hey_ , selamat tidur sendiri _tou-san"_ celoteh Ino.

"Dingin- dingin seperti ini tanpa _kaa-san_ pasti kesepian kan? Makannya dia ikut kemari Sakura" tambah Ino.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur melihat anak dan ayah yang kini menertawakannya. _Ahh,_ ia bahagia melihat sahabatnya kini tersenyum.

"Dan oh _Tou-san_ , jika kau sudah tak ada keperluan segera matikan lampunya. Aku benar- benar mengantuk" Ino mulai memerintah.

 _"Hey_ , anak ini berani sekali! Sayang, lihatlah dia yang berkata tak sopan pada ayah mu yang paling tampan ini" adu Minato pada putrinya sambil memeluknya dan pura- pura merajuk.

Sakura tergelak.

Ia merasa geli melihat tingkah ayahnya yang sangat kekanakan. Ino sendiri langsung berbicara lagi tidak jelas membalas perkataan Minato.

"Sudahlah" kata Sakura menengahi "Ino segera tidur! Dan _tou-san_ , oh.. _Kami-sama, tou-san..._ jangan seperti ini. Ayo ikut dengan ku"

Sakura berjalan dengan Minato menuju kamar utama yang biasa di tempati kedua orang tuanya.

 _"Tou-san_ tidurlah, meskipun tidak ada _kaa-san_ , tapi tak akan membuat _tou-san_ kesepian, karena─ ia selalu ada di hati _tou-san"_ Sakura menyentuh dada ayahnya, dan─

─ _DHEG_

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato lirih.

Ia tahu putrinya merasakan sesuatu. Putrinya pasti merasa termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

 _"Aaa_ ─ selamat tidur _tou-san"_

Sakura bergerak menjauh dari kamar Minato. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas. Ia menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya banyak-banyak serta meneguknya dalam satu kali tegukan. Lagi lagi dan lagi ia menuangkan dan meneguknya.

Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze ini sepertinya mulai mengandrungi dunia mimpi mereka. Kecuali Sakura. Karena sudah satu jam yang lalu ia berada di sini. Di dapur ini dalam keadaan gelap.

Kini berbagai pikiran kembali menghinggapinya. Tentang semua yang menimpanya. Wanita merah muda ini kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke tadi. Wajah pria itu sangat terlihat kecewa. Betapa dengan mudahnya ia mengecewakannya, menyakitinya dan membuat pria itu selalu dalam keadaan sulit.

Sambil terus berjalan di dekat kolam renang dengan botol _wine_ di tangannya ─ Sakura kembali membayangkan beberapa tragedi tempo hari dan ia sadar betul selalu menyalahkan Sasuke akan semua yang terjadi menimpanya. Pria itu bahkan dengan senang hati menerima itu semua, menerima perlakuannya yang membawa pria itu menuju perselingkuhan, membuat pria itu tak dapat berpaling darinya.

 _Oh_ , ia telah berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya dulu. Saat ia mendengar pria itu menikah ia bersumpah akan membuat pria itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi yang ia lakukan kini melimpahkan semuanya pada pria itu. Membuat pria itu menanggung semuanya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang terluka, tapi keluarganya juga dan─ Shion. Wanita yang mencinati Sasuke sama seperti dirinya telah ia ubah menjadi wanita jahat.

Ia berdiri tepat di bibir kolam, membalikkan badannya─ menghadap kolam renang. Hujan bahkan sudah reda setengah jam yang lalu. Langit nampak terlihat lebih indah di mata _zamrun_ Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan ia merasa sebuah dorongan kecil menuntunnya untuk menjatukan diri ke dasar kolam. Jelas ia merasakan tangan itu mendorongnya... ia rasa ia berhalusinasi. Mungkin karena ia mabuk dan─

─ _BYUR_

Wanita yang bernama bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu menjatuhkan dirinya hingga ke dasar kolam. Ia berbalik dan menatap ke atas kolam. Sosok wajah yang kini ia lihat adalah Sasuke. Ia terus tersenyum membayangkan wajah pria itu.

 _"Sayonara... Sasuke-kun"_ batinnya lirih.

Lalu ia melihat wajah lain, sementara itu matanya semakin memburam dan menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia bolak-balik kesana-kemari mengitari kamarnya. Kemudian ia merasa haus. Ketika itu, ia melihat genangan kolam itu sedikit goyah─ tidak setenang biasanya. Ia meneguk air mineral dalam gelasnya dan berjalan mendekati kolam. Kemudian berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya─ membangunkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, Suaminya; Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bangunlah" ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya. Suaminya itu bangun dan terlihat lelah. Mungkin saja pria itu baru saja terlelap.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara serak "Kau tahu? aku baru saja tidur"

"Maaf, tapi kolam─ itu─ dia.., Sakura.., " rancau Hinata dengan badan dan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto yang mendengar kata Sakura dan kolam langsung berlari menuju dapur yang akan menghubungkan dengan kolam renang di kediaman Namikaze.

Ia berlari sekencang mungkin.

Dan ia melihat Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan seorang tukang kebun baru mereka.

 _"Kami-sama_ , Sakura... apa yang terjadi pada mu sayang?"

Naruto menggantikan tukang kebun itu untuk menggendong adiknya. Ia lekas membawa Sakura menuju ruangan tengah. Hinata sudah siap dengan handuknya dan baju yang akan ia gantikan untuk Sakura.

Tangan wanita berambut legam itu tak henti- hentinya bergetar.

"I-ini Naruto- _kun_ , ha-handuknya" ucapnya terbata.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah merebahkan adiknya di tempat tidur─ tempat untuk menonton televisi keluarga Namikaze. Kakak dari Sakura itu menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya serta menekan dada adiknya agar air yang menyumbat di dalam tubuh adiknya dapat keluar. Ia juga memberikan nafas buatan untuk adiknya.

Dengan gesit ia melucuti pakaian Sakura dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan yang kering. Untunglah di situ hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata, sebab tukang kebun tadi entah berada di mana.

 _Kami-sama,_ Naruto tak dapat berpikir lagi.

Tanpa diminta tukang kebun tadi membawakan balsem dan air hangat untuk diberikan pada nyonya muda Namikaze ini.

Mata Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tak tahu kenapa tubunya merasakan tegang yang teramat. _Mungkin shok ketika menemukan Sakura hendak bunuh diri?_

Tangannya yang satu terus meremas tangan yang lainnya dan sesekali pandangan wanita ini tertuju pada _si tukang kebun_.

"Hinata, kenapa diam saja? Panggil _tou-san_ dan panggil si pirang Ino!" titah Naruto yang geram akan sikap Hinata yang malah diam saja.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, wanita itu segera melesat meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua orang itu─ untuk membangunkan ayah mertuanya dan─ Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA PUTRIKU" Teriak Minato dari arah kamarnya. Secepat kilat kepala keluarga Namiakze itu menghampiri putri dan juga putranya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura yang terkulai lemah.

"Sayang? _Kami-sama_ , Kenapa? kenapa?" Naruto sendiri hanya diam memandang lantai dengan kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Tuan" itu adalah suara tukang kebun "Nona muda Namikaze baik- baik saja. Saya telah menghubungi dokter dan beliau sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

Minato menatap tukang kebun itu dengan tatapan lega "Terimakasih de─ _aah_ , maksudku... Shu- _san"_ Tukang kebun itu mengangguk maklum.

Kemudian Ino datang dengan berurai air mata dari arah tangga─ ia menangis sesegukan dan berlari menuju ruangan di mana seluruh penguhuni kediaman Namikaze ini sekarang berkumpul.

"Sakura... Sakura... _Kami-sama,_ apa yang aku lakukan? Aku berniat menemaninya, tapi aku justru benar- benar tertidur pulas.. _Kami-sama"_ wanita itu memegang tangan Sakura sambil terus menangis "Aku benar- benar tidak berguna"

 _Bagaimana mungkin dua kali tragedi ia selalu kecolongan._

Pertama tragedi Sakura di dorong Shion di dekat _tempat kerjanya_ , kedua adalah yang saat ini dan ini sangat parah. Ia yang _berniat_ menjaga Sakura dalam tidurnya , menemaninya, justru ia yang pulas tertidur, dan Sakura mengalami ini. Bodoh, Ino _merasa_ sangat tidak berguna.

"Kau memang tidak berguna" nada suara Hinata sangat dingin─ membuat ruangan menjadi semakin tak enak.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu... memalukan! Aku menganggapmu sahabat karena Sakura sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku tahu ...kau berniat memang _membiarkan ini terjadi_ kan?" Sinis Hinata.

"Hinata! Hentikan!" tergur Naruto. Suaranya tertahan.

"KENAPA NARUTO- _KUN_?" Hinata balas berteriak.

"Jika aku _melakukan_ _kesalahan_ sedikit saja pada Sakura kau akan menegurku habis- habisan, begitu pula pada Ino. Tapi kau _tak pernah_ menegur Ino apalagi Sakura jika kedua wanita itu bersalah.

Aku mengerti jika Sakura memang adik mu. Sodaramu! tapi Ino? Ia hanya sahabat Sakura!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Hinata terus memuntahakan keluh kesahnya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cantik, ayu nan anggun berubah menyeramkan. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari pada yang selalu terlihat.

 _"Aaa_ ─ aku hampir lupa bahwa─ Ino _mantan kekasih_ mu yang paling dekat dan mungkin saja ─ kau masih mencintainya!" Desis wanita itu. Suaranya sangat sengit.

"HINATA!" bentak Naruto yang hampir mendaratkan tangannya ke pipi istirnya.

"Ka- kau... JAHAT!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut─ sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya. Wanita itu mungkin menangis.

Kemudian dokter Temari datang serta langsung melakukan pengecekan. Setelah itu Minato dan Naruto mengangkat Sakura menuju kamar tuan Namikaze.

Ia tak dapat mempercayai siapapun kali ini. Karena apa yang terjadi saat ini begitu menakutan baginya. Sakura telah sadar, namun dokter Temari telah memberikannya obat tidur agar langsung dapat istirahat.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Sakura, dokter Temari pamit undur diri. Minato dan tukang kebun tadi mengikuti dokter itu, mengantarnya hingga pintu depan.

Kini Naruto memilih berbaring menyamping di sebelah adiknya. Di sisi lain Ino memilih duduk. Mereka hanya diam dan diam menyelami pikiran mereka masing- masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Terimakasih dokter, karena dengan cepat anda langsung menuju kemari. Maaf telah mengganggu malam anda. Saya mohon, tolong mengenai masalah ini─" ucap tuan Namiakze dengan sopan.

Temari tersenyum lembut "Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya tuan. Tentu saja saya akan merahasiakan mengenai hal ini"

Minato mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu dokter Temari benar- benar pergi.

Kini hananya Minato dengan _si tukang kebun_.

Si Tukang kebun berkata "Tuan Namiakze, sepertinya saya telah mengetahui siapa _musuh dibalik selimut_ seseorang selain Shion"

Mata Minato melebar "A- Apa?"

"Benar, saya telah menyaksikannya! Tuan Indra sudah memperkirakan hal ini, dan─ saya telah menemukan bukti serta melihatnya sendiri"

Tiba- tiba Minato merasa menggigil.

Jadi putrinya bukan mencoba bunuh diri? Tapi─ ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhnya. Dan itu artinya seseorang yang telah mengancam nyawa putrinya ada di sini? Ada di rumah ini? bersamanya? bersama mereka?

"Besok, tolong pastikan semua keluarga berkumpul... termasuk tuan Sasuke Uchiha serta Kiba Inuzuka"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detektif Indra adalah detektif terkenal di Jepang. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui kehebatannya dalam dunia kriminal jika orang itu benar-benar tidak pernah membaca koran atau menonton sebuah acara berita. Namanya selalu disebut-sebut hampir dalam setiap kasus yang sulit dipecahkan. Tak sedikit dari kasus-kasus yang telah lama ditutup, kemudian dibuka kembali dan dituntaskannya hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Disinilah detektif Indra berada bersama Sakura Namikaze untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang telah dialaminya.

Tuan Indra tersenyum tipis. Sekarang tuan Indra tahu kenapa kerabatnya─ Sasuke begitu menyukai wanita ini. Juga banyak orang yang ingin menghancurkannya. Karena wanita bernama Sakura Namikaze ini sangat cantik, cantik yang luar biasa dan mempesona. Selain itu auranya sungguh menyenangkan. Sesosok wanita harapan para pria, wanita yang _tak_ membosankan, sosok wanita yang memiliki aura bisa memikat siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Dan memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan gairah tersendiri.

"Nona Sakura, saya rasa ... Saya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Tentunya anda mengetahui saya" ditatapnya Sakura yang kini duduk menyandar pada bantalan. Ia sendiri duduk di kursi lain- di samping ranjang tepat di samping Sakura.

Wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih karena nona mau bertemu dengan saya" kata tuan Indra. Dipandangnya wanita dengan helaian merah muda yang terlihat lemah, sekitar mata wanita itu terlihat lembab. Terlalu banyak menangis. Pikirnya. "Sungguh saya menyesal akan hal ini, nona harusnya beristirahat setelah mengalami berbagai peristiwa yang anda alami"

Wanita berhelaian merah itu tersenyum tipis. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun tentu saja tuan Indra tahu bahwa wanita ini tidak begitu. Sungguh pintar. Alangkah lebih baiknya wanita ini menjadi seorang aktor dari pada berpura-pura seperti ini. Batinnya.

"Tidak. Saya senang anda mau membantu saya dan keluarga. Tapi apakah benar adanya kasus ini? Saya rasa ... Saya tidak perlu pengusutan lebih lanjut" Sakura berkata dengan formal.

"Tentu. Tentu saja." Suara tuan Indra tetap tenang "tapi tuan Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha menginginkan kebaikan untuk anda. Anda tahu.., suatu kejahatan seperti itu meski mungkin pada dasarnya seseorang tak bermaksud begitu.. dengan adanya dorongan emosi akan mendatangkan akibat yang sangat fatal."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah" sahutnya "bagaimana saya harus memulainya?"

"Anda baik sekali." Katanya "Jika anda berkenan, ceritakanlah secara garis besar apa yang anda alami secara garis besar.. siapa saja yang benar-benar terlibat dengan anda pada saat kedatangan anda di Konoha. Dan tolong, jangan ada yang anda sembunyikan. Karena itu akan mempersulit. "

Ia mengangguk. Pada saat itu Sakura menceritakan segala sesuatu yang dikiranya penting. Hal-hal yang mungkin dapat membantu tuan Indra dalam mengusut semua ini. Mulai dari ia yang datang ke Konoha, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, dimulainya hubungan mereka, Teror, dan hal-hal yang menimpanya. Hingga kejadian tadi malam.

"Saya pikir, saya mabuk tadi malam" Sakura tersenyum masam "ya saya memang mabuk." Ulangnya.

"Ketika itu─ saya merasa─ada tangan yang mendorong saya untuk terjun ke air. Suatu sentuhan yang halus dan lembut. Tapi terkesan memaksa. Ya, itu alkohol. Pasti" terang Sakura.

"Seperti itu" balas tuan Indra. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang lembut. Tidak memaksa. Namun hal ini justru suatu trik untuk memancing seseorang yang dikiranya dapat memberikan informasi dapat berbicara dengan bebas. "Anda bilang anda melihat wajah?"

" _Ahh_ , ya" jawab Sakura "dia─ wajah Sasuke yang pertama kulihat. Kemudian─ saya melihat wajah Hinata _nee._ Ku rasa ia melihatku tenggelam dan memanggil Naruto- _nii. Mungkin,_ ketika itu saya telah pingsan" terangnya.

Tuan Indra menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"anda yakin tidak melihat wajah lain?"

Wanita merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya mengerti. " Sahutnya " saya mengerti" ulang tuan Indra.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

[ _Minggu,_ _09.30 Waktu Konoha Jepang─ Namiakze Mansion_ ]

* * *

Pagi itu setelah tuan Indra berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura semua keluarga Namikaze telah berkumpul.

Nyonya Namikaze Kushina bahkan telah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia sempat kaget mendengar kabar mengenai putrinya semalam yang sempat mencoba melakukan bunuh diri. Nyonya Namikaze ini memang tidak mengetahui bahwa putrinya mungkin saja bukan melakuan bunuh diri, tapi hampir saja menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Nyonya Namikaze itu terus memanjatkan rasa syukurnya pada _Kami-sama_ , karena putrinya saat ini baik- baik saja, meski masih harus beristirahat di kamarnya.

Satu- persatu undangan lain seperti detektive Shikamaru, Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka pun hadir.

Mari kita mulai dengan bentuk kursi di rumah ini. Rumah ini memiliki sofa pada umumnya. Dua buah sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan, ujung satu dan yang lainnya adalah sofa yang bersifat _singel_.

Kemudian yang selanjutnya adalah tempat duduk. Di mulai dengan detektive Indra dan Si Tukang Kebun yang menempati sofa _singel._ Semua mata hampir keluar─ kecuali Minato, ketika si tukang kebun itu duduk di salah satu sofa. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah ketika tukang kebun itu membuka penyamarannya.

Tukang kebun itu bukan tukang kebun sungguhan, tapi seorang detektive yang mereka semua kenal. Seorang detektive kepolisian dengan nama Kotetsu.

Kini di Sofa panjang pertama di tempati oleh tuan Namikaze dan Nyonya Namikaze, kemudian Ino serta Kiba. Di sofa panjang lain Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto di salah satu kursi panjang. Di sisi Naruto adalah Hinata. Wanita itu sepertinya masih sedikit merajuk. Ia kesal sekali pada suaminya. Tangannya saling bertautan dan sesekali saling meremas. Sedangkan detektive Naraduduk di kursi tambahan, di antara detektive Indra dan Tuan Namikaze.

Detektive Indra di sini yang akan memulai semuanya. Mengungkap kebenaran, mengungkap seseorang yang bertopeng baik namun sebenarnya jauh dari kata itu─ seseorang yang menjadi _Musuh di balik selimut._

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapanya dengan suara yang menunjukan umur detektive Indra, yang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Salam sejahtera bagi kalian semua yang hadir di sini."

Jeda sebentar.

Pria tua itu mengamati satu- persatu yang hadir di ruang keluarga Namiakze ini dengan teliti, kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sepertinya merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Saya tak menyangka di umur setua ini masih diberikan kepercayaan oleh keluarga Namiakze untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang sebenarnya saya rasa─ tuan Namiakze sendiri bisa menyelesaikannya" ucapnya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya pada Minato.

Minato tersenyum kaku. Ia merasa malu juga karena kemampuannya diketahui pria ini. Namun, kemampuan mengamatinya kini bermasalah, _sepertinya_. Karena ia tak mampu mengenali siapa si dalang tersebut.

"Kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan. Yaitu dengan perumpamaan. Saling mencurigai antar satu sama lain tanpa terkecuali. Di mulai dari Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze."

Hening. Suasana saat itu sangat hening, hingga hanya suara nafas saja yang terdengar.

Detektif Indra pun memulainya.

"Saya rasa tidak ada keraguan dari Nyonya dan Tuan Namikaze mengenai kasih sayang pada putri mereka─ nona Sakura. Mereka telah berusaha mati- matian memperjuangkan hidup putri mereka sejak kecil hingga saat ini. Maka tidak mungkin kedua orang tua ini tega menyakiti putri mereka dan membela seorang tersangka bernama Shion."

Semua orang menganggukan kepala mereka─ membenarkan kata- kata orang tua Indra.

"Tapi─"

Ia menatap satu- persatu "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, semuanya _mungkin_ saja. Mungkin saja Nyonya dan Tuan Namikaze telah lelah akan putri mereka yang bersikap sesuka hatinya, manja dan yang lainnya sehingga mereka hilang kendali─"

Belum selesai kalimat itu disampaikan, seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Detektive Indra" Naruto berseru garang.

"Ingat batasan anda! Mereka orang tuaku! Orang tua Sakura! Tidak ada orang tua yang akan melakukan hal sebejad itu! Apalagi Sakura adalah putri kesayangan keluarga ini" Wajah lain terlihat muak ketika Naruto berbicara seperti itu, sangat jelas. Namun tentu saja hanya Tuan Indra yang menyadarinya.

Detektive Indra tersenyum maklum.

Anak mana yang rela orang tuanya di tuduh- tuduh seperti ini.

"Tuan muda Namikaze, ingat... ini hanya perumpamaan. Kita semua akan kena akan semua ini termasuk anda" terangnya "sekarang saya akan memilih tuan Inuzuka yang katanya ada hubungan pula dengan Sakura Namikaze."

Kiba hampir membuka suara. Tapi ia membiarkan pria Uchiha tua itu melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Saya mendapatkan data bahwa anda menyukai nona muda ini dengan sangat. Anda berusaha dekat dengannya dengan cara berteman entah bersahabat. Dan itu berhasil membuat nona muda Namikaze kita dekat dengan anda dalam ikatan rekan kerja, teman, sahabat, bahkan keluarga anda dan nyonya besar Namikaze sudah merencanakan perjodohan" saat itu mata Sasuke sukses melebar dan langsung menatap tajam pada Kiba yang tetap bergeming.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan saya mencurigai anda? Tentu saja itu mudah tuan Inuzuka, anda bermain suatu _teka- teki_ bersama nona Shion dan nona Tayuya. Kalian bersekongkol, karena nona Sakura tidak menyukai anda dalam artian cinta"

Kiba kemudian berkata "Tapi tuan, itu tidak benar. Aku bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya bahkan mencinatinya. Jika mengungkapkannya saja aku tak berani bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya?"

"Tepat, ketika itu pengakuan atas Tayuya memperkuat bahwa anda tidak bersalah. Namun siapa tahu kan? Ingat? Siapapun di sini dicurigai." Jeda sebentar "Mari kita susun ceritanya. Seperti yang anda katakan bahwa anda tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan anda pada nona Sakura. Dan karena itu anda terus memendamnya sedang hati anda tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. Disisi lain nona Sakura tak mengerti arti dari sikap baik anda yang anda pikir cukup untuk menunjukan padanya perasaan anda. Anda kemudian merasa kesal dan merencanakan semuanya dengan nona Shion tanpa nona Tayuya ketahui. Semuanya akan terasa benar bukan?"

"Omong kosong" gumamnya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Pria tua ini benar- benar menusuk bagian terdalam perasaannya yang ia tekan untuk tak keluar.

"Selanjutnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha" ia menatap Sasuke yang kini tertunduk.

"Sasuke Uchiha di sini paling tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini. Ia adalah pria yang sangat mencinati nona muda kita ini, ia rela meninggalkan semuanya demi nona Sakura, dan jelas sekali tidak mungkin ia pelakunya. Namun sayang sekali, justru itulah yang saya sering temukan dalam beberapa tugas saya. Orang yang terlihat tenang, _stay cool_ , kemudian Cinta, obsesi, dan rasa ingin memiliki yang bererlebihan adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan"

Tidak ada kata penolakan ataupun sanggahan dari Sasuke. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang pria itu katakan. Hal itu memudahkan Tuan Indra untuk melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

Tuan Indra kini menatap Ino dengan pandangan tersenyum. Sejak pertama bertemu wanita berhelaian _blonde_ ini─ ia tahu ada sesuatu yang _tersembunyi_.

"Nona Yamanaka adalah orang luar dari keluarga ini. Sama seperti tuan Inuzuka dan Sasuke. Tapi kedekatannya dengan keluarga ini hampir seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Nona Ino sangat dekat dengan nona muda Sakura, pertama mereka dekat karena nona Yamanaka menjalin kasih dengan tuan muda Namikaze─ kakak dari nona Sakura. Bahkan ia menganggap nona Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi itu semua karena perasaan cinta anda pada Naruto, bukan murni karena anda menganggapnya sebagai adik anda. Bisa saja hal ini yang menjadi penyebabnya. Ingat? _Cinta, iri, dengki, adalah hal yang menakutkan_ "

"A-apa maksud anda? Aku menganggap Sa-Sakura benar-benar adikku dan aku sudah mengubur perasaan itu pada Naruto" sanggah Ino tergagap, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah.

Namun tuan Indra hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan.

"Dan nona Hinata Namikaze. Anda adalah menantu di rumah ini. Bagi keluarga ini anda adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan, mengingat anda sedang mengandung keturunan atau pewaris perusahaan ini. Saya rasa anda tidak mungin melakukan tindakan keji ini bukan? Karena anda tengah mengandung, anda sangat _lugu, anggun_ dan kefeminiman wanita seluruhnya ada pada diri anda. Saya akui nona Sakura memang cantik, cantik yang luar biasa. Tapi anda lebih dari itu. _Oh_ , saya hampir terpesona ketika melihat anda pertama kali. tapi─ di sini siapa saja bisa dicurigai, nona?"

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum bangga, sebab ia dipuji setinggi langit. Ia sungguh senang. Maka ia membiarkan Tuan Indra meneruskan pembicaraannya tanpa memberikan komentar mengenai kecurigaan tuan Indra.

"Yang terakhir─ tuan muda Namikaze, _ahh_ , tidak ada alasan saya mencurigai anda. Anda adalah calon kepala keluarga selanjutnya di keluarga ini. Anda sangat menyayangi adik anda melebihi ibu dan ayah anda karena itulah yang ayah dan ibu anda ajarkan bukan?"

Naruto mengangguak kan kepalanya. Itu memang kenyataannya.

"Namun tuan Muda, _hal yang terlalu berlebihan_ juga tidak baik... hal itu bisa _menimbulkan sesuatu di dalam hati_. Dan meracuni keseluruh permukaan!"

Tuan Indra menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Melihat semua hal yang kita ungkap hari ini melalui perumpamaan, kecurigaan dan sebab- sebab yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sini dapat dinyatakan sebagai pelaku, membuat saya sedikit kesulitan. Sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki jawabannya ketika saya berhadapan langsung dengan nona Shion. Akan tetapi cerita tuan besar Namiaze , cerita nona Sakura dan _tragedi tadi malam_ memperkuat semuanya. Memperkuat gagasan saya."

Pria tua itu kemudian berdiri. Ia berkata tegas dengan suara tuanya. Ia mengatakan dengan lantang, menatap langsung kedua netra yang kini bersibobrok dengan _Onyx_ nya.

Semuanya serempak berdiri─ menatap langsung sang tersangka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini dia chapter yang menjelaskan segala pengusutan dan berbagai masalah lainnya. Bisa ditebak kan siapa si musuh di balik selimut ini? Awalnya dhe- _chan_ tidak terpikirkan untuk membuat _scene_ mengenai penelusuran tiap detektive dan yang lainnya. Tapi _ko_ rasanya kurang. Selain itu di _chap_ sebelumnya kan banyak yang minta pengusutan masalah Sakura ^^ _Chap_ ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari novel- novel detektive kesukaan dhe- _chan_ , terutama karya Agatha Christie. Dhe- _chan_ menggunakan _**metode**_ pengungkapan kasus oleh Tuan Indra seperti Mr. Hercule Poirot dalam novel Agatha Christie.

Selain itu maaf fic ini belum kelar dichap depan. Ada bonus 1 chapter sebagai epilog. Terimakasih untuk para _reader_ yang tetap setia menunggu dan _R &R fic_ ini. Maaf ( _lagi_ ) untuk segala kekurangan yang ada dalam _fic_ dhe- _chan._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	12. Kebahagiaan Yang Seperti Apa?

.

.

.

* * *

Tuan Indra menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Melihat semua hal yang kita ungkap hari ini melalui perumpamaan, kecurigaan dan sebab- sebab yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sini dapat dicurigai, membuat saya sedikit kesulitan. Sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki jawabannya ketika saya berhadapan langsung dengan nona Shion. Akan tetapi cerita tuan besar Namiaze , cerita nona Sakura dan _tragedi tadi malam_ memperkuat semuanya. Memperkuat gagasan saya."

Pria tua itu kemudian berdiri. Ia berkata tegas dengan suara tuanya. Ia mengatakan dengan lantang, menatap langsung kedua netra yang kini bersibobrok dengan _Onyx_ nya.

Semuanya serempak berdiri─ menatap langsung sang tersangka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Naruto terlihat marah. Ia berkata tak kalah lantang. Tuan muda Namiakze itu menatap seseorang yang kini menjadi tersangka selain Shion dan Tayuya.

"Kau─ Bagaimana mungkin?" Kini Nyonya besar Namikaze yang bersuara dengan nada mendesis. Minato menatap tak percaya pada kenyataan ini. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang tersangka.

Ino berdiri. Wajahnya memerah padam "Sialan kau Hinata! Ku pikir kau benar- benar pantas bersama Naruto dan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sakura. Tapi─ _Kami-sama_ , kau berusaha membunuhnya? Apa kau gila?" Nada bicaranya benar-benar penuh kemarahan.

"Ti─ ti─ tidak" sangkalnya. Tetapi Hinata tergagap "Ke─ kenapa aku? Na- Naruto- _kun_ ─ aku bahkan membangun kan mu ketika aku melihat Sakura berusaha bunuh diri tadi malam" elak Hinata. Ia membela diri.

Naruto mendelik tajam pada Tuan Indra. Ia menghampirinya dan mencengkram baju kerah pria tua itu dengan paksa "Apa maksudmu? Istriku tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"I- itu benar Naruto- _kun_ , aa-aku tak mungkin me-melakukan hal sebodoh itu!" seru Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

Minato dan detektif Nara melerai akasi Naruto yang hampir melayangkan pukulan telak pada detektive tua itu. Ia kemudian bertanya tepat di depan wajah tua Indra yang tetap terlihat tampan.

"Katakan kebenarannya!" Gretak Naruto. "Bukti apa yang kau punya untuk menuduh wanita terhormat dari kalangan atas setara Namikaze, Hyuuga dan Uchiha?"

"Tuan muda Namikaze, anda tidak boleh seperti ini!" Seru Detektif Nara sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto pada tuan Indra.

"Ivander Naruto Namikaze!" Minato memperingati.

"Tidak apa." Tuan Indra tersenyum tipis "Untuk hal yang anda pertanyakan, detektive Kotetsu lah yang akan menjelaskannya."

Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tuan Indra. Tatapannya kini mengarah pada detektif Kotetsu.

Detektif Kotetsu berdiri. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai kalimatnya. Ia memulai "Saya sungguh menyesal akan hal ini. Awalnya kami mengira kasus Shion telah selesai dengan tertangkapnya ia di kota Kirigakure. Ia memiliki sebuah panti asuhan dan ia hidup dengan baik. Detektive Nara lah yang berhasil menangkapnya dengan berperan sebagai seseorang yang menyedihkan. Ia melihat wanita itu memiliki segala sesuatu dengan baik dan dari situlah awal mula kecurigaan Detektive Nara pada Shion. Mungkin keluarga Aizawa menyuntikan dana yang besar pada putri mereka ini. tapi─ tidak.

Perusahaan Aizawa memang besar tapi mereka tak bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu. Tuan Indra yang pertama mencari riwayat mengenai nona Sakura. Sekolah dan yang lainnya. Ia juga menyusun jadwal wawancaranya bersama Tuan besar Namikaze mengenai putrinya.

Nona Sakura berobat di Jerman sambil sekolah. Di sana ia tinggal bersama Naruto sedang orang tuanya bergiliran menjaganya. Juga bantuan seorang ibu baptis nona Sakura. Kemudian salah satu informan tuan Indra memberikan berbagai data sekolah nona muda. Beliau melihat nama Hinata sebagai salah satu peraih IPK terbaik di Univ yang sama dengan nona muda Namikaze. Namun ia tergeser dengan datangnya nona kita ini. Nona Hinata memiliki dendam pada Nona Namikaze, ia mendekati Nona dengan alasan akan menjatuhkannya suatu hari nanti. Namun nona Hinata justru terjerat oleh kakak dari nona Namikaze dan karena rasa cinta yang besar terhadap suaminya, anda─ nona Hinata rela menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama. Detektive Indra sejak awal mecurigai nona Hinata. Terlebih ketika introgasi, nona Shion Aizawa berkata bahwa ' _ **Tuan Namikaze, siapa yang jarang terlihat atau berperilaku baik di hadapan anda─ belum tentu ia baik'.**_ Ia berkata seperti itu pada ayah anda tuan muda." Jelasnya.

Ia meneruskan "Anda adalah si peneror. Peneror yang selama ini kita cari ada di hadapan anda tuan Namikaze" Naruto dan Minato memalingkan wajah mereka. Ini berat.

"Anda; Nona Hinata memberikan informasi keberadaan nona Sakura, anda memberitahu perkembangan pencarian kami dengan mencuri dengar obrolan suamimu dengan orang- orang kami melalui selular yang anda sadap. Anda juga yang menyelamatkan nona Shion dari kejaran kami,. Anda memberinya rumah, anda memberinya anak- anak panti asuhan agar ia merasa bahagia, padahal anda hanya memanfaatkannya. Persekongkolan antara anda dan nona Shion di mulai di hari pernikahan. Mungkin anda ingat ketika Anda mencoba menahan nona Shion yang mengejar suaminya ketika akan memasuki lantai dansa bersama nona Sakura? Anda benar-benar tidak menahannya. Anda bertukar email dan semuanya dimulai. Anda melepasnya, membuat nona Shion berdansa dengan tuan Sasuke"

Naruto mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pening menghinggapinya. Hinata sendiri menggeleng- geleng kan kepalanya serta menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Detektive Kotetsu melanjutkan "Tuan Indra tidak ingin salah berasumsi, sekalipun sesungguhnya saya setuju pada pendapatnya. Ia harus membuktikan itu. Ia meminta saya melakukan suatu drama kecil, berpura- pura layaknya tukang kebun baru yang dibawa oleh tuan Minato. Tentu saja ini sepengetahuannya."

Kushina memegang lengan suaminya. Ia tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya lagi. Tapi ia harus.

"Nona Hinata" kata Kotetsu "Tadi malam anda memang benar melihat Sakura yang menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang dan anda berlari membangunkan suami anda. Tapi nona, ayolah... siapa yang membuat Sakura jatuh? Apa anda pikir karena ia mabuk, nona Sakura tak melihat anda? Meskipun dalam air, ia berbalik dan melihat anda di sana. Anda pertama yang mendorongnya secara halus, seolah- olah Sakura merasa terdorong oleh pikirannya. Dan nona Sakura memang merasa seperti itu.

Ia bilang ia melihat wajah Sasuke , kemudian kakak iparnya─ Hinata dan ia pasti berlari mencari kakaknya. Tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya anda yang mencoba membunuhnya. Anda berlari menuju suami anda agar anda terlihat baik, selain itu anda ingin menjelek kan nona Yamanaka di depan keluarga Namikaze. Anda Istri tuan muda Namikaze, tapi anda merasa terabaikan oleh keluarga anda ini, seluruh perhatian terpusat pada nona Sakura dan anda tidak suka itu."

"Tapi ia juga melihat wajah Sasuke, bisa saja _kan_ ─ "

"Tepat." potong tuan Indra akan ucapan Hinata. "Nona Sakura memang melihatnya... Melihat Sasuke sebagai bayangan. Karena apa? Karena ia sedang merasa bersalah yang teramat besar terhadap Sasuke kita ini. Tapi anda lupa, detektif Kotetsu menyaksikan semuanya... Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!"

Selesainya kalimat detektive Indra─ Kushina, Naruto dan Ino menghampiri Hinata dengan amarah yang sungguh luar biasa.

─ _PLAK_

Kushina memberikan tamparan kerasnya di wajah Hinata bak Dewi Yunani.

"Pembunuh! Mati saja kau! Kau calon ibu Hinata, sialan kau..." Teriak Kushina sambil menjambak rambut ala dewi Yunani milik Hinata itu dengan keras. Ino yang berada di dekat Kushina langsung berusaha memisahkan.

Walau ia sama kesalnya dengan ibu sahabatnya ini─ tapi ini tidak benar. Terutama wanita itu tengah mengandung. Minato juga mencoba melepaskan istrinya yang terus berusaha mencakar wajah menantunya.

"LEPASKAN MINATO! KAU MAU KU BUNUH HAH? AKU TAK TERIMA PUTRIKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI!" Dengan sabar Minato membujuk istrinya. Ia segera membawa istrinya ke kamar di mana Sakura; putinya berada.

"Minato ya ampun... menantu kita pelakunya" jerit tangis Kushina terus menggema diseluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti _kaa-chan"_ lirihnya. Air mata tak dapat ditampung lagi. Tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Kenyataan mengenai siapa dalang lain dibalik semua tragedi yang menimpanya merupakan suatu kejutan yang tak terduga.

Sakura tidak mengikuti perkumpulan tadi. Tuan Indra melarangnya. Mungkin karena tuan Indra berpendapat bahwa Sakura harus beristirahat. Selain itu─ jika Sakura berada di tempat, bukan tidak mungkin ─ Hinata akan menyerangnya.

"Dia adalah kakak ipar yang sangat menyayangiku" kata Sakura lagi. Wanita merah muda itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya. Kesedihan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Sakura" ucap Kushina tak kuasa. Ibu dari kedua Namikaze muda ini tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi "A-aku─"

Tangis Sakura terdengar sangat menyakitan. Kedua wanita Namikaze ini menangis bersama. Seseorang yang menjadi keluarga mereka, anggota keluarga yang mereka sayangi berkhianat pada mereka. Dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat terbongkarnya kedok Hinata itu berarti akan semakin banyak yang terluka. Semakin banyak lagi yang berduka. Terutma Naruto. Naruto Namikaze, kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

Ia tersentak.

 _"To- Tou-san"_ Sakura melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan memegang tangan ayahnya dengan tatapan sedihnya. bagaimana dengan _nii-san_?"

"Sayang..,"

"Tou-san, aku sungguh tidak apa- apa. Tapi aku mohon, Naruto- _nii_ pasti sangat terpukul. A- aku mohon tolong ia _tou-san"_ pintanya dengan sangat. Ia mengatakannya sambil berurai air mata. Dan Minato tak kuasa untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Ya" katanya lirih.

.

.

.

"Saya sangat menyesal untuk semua ini tuan muda Namikaze... tapi sesuai prosedurnya, kami akan menahan nyonya Hinata Namikaze" Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Rasa tak percaya, kecewa dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Ia sangat lelah, sangat.

"Penjarakan dia!" suara Sasuke kini terdengar sangat datar dan dingin. Aura pemuda ini benar-benar menakutkan. Ia menatap Hinata yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

"Aku TIDAK bersalah, Sasuke Uchiha" bantah Hinata. "Aku tak bersalah! Kau lah yang bersalah! Kau yang memulai semua ini bersama istrimu, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

Uchiha muda itu menaikan salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Wanita ini benar-benar bermasalah. Ia bahkan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Kau yang berselingkuh, kau yang penghianat, kau yang tak tahu malu─"

"Hinata!" Naruto memandang istrinya dengan tatapan marah "Diamlah." desisnya.

"Na- Naruto- _kun_ , i- ini ti- tidak benar!" kata Hinata kaku. "Ka- kau lihat, me- mereka─"

"Diam" sekali lagi Naruto berkata dengan nada mendesis.

 _"Naruto-kun.,"_

"DIAM! AKU BILANG DIAM MAKA KAU HARUS DIAM!" Sungguh, saat ini Naruto tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi wanitanya itu terus mengoceh dan itu sama saja memicu amarahnya semakin meluap.

"Aku tidak bersalah!" ulangnya berkali-kali, ia tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya ─ "TIDAK BERSALAH!"

Kesal.

Naruto sangat kesal. Ia bangkit, berdiri dan membelakangi wanita yang ia cintai. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari solusi untuk semua permasalahan ini dan ia tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Karena, kini semua keputusan ada di tangannya.

"Detektive Indra, Detektive Kotetsu dan Detektive Shikamaru, terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucap Naruto tulus dan lirih. Senyum Hinata sedikit demi sedikit terukir di wajahnya. Ia rasa Naruto akan membelanya dan suaminya itu akan membebaskannya dari masalah ini kan?

"Naruto!" Sasuke memandang sahabatnya kecewa.

"Anda berhak membawa Hinata Namikaze pergi dari sini. Proses hukuman apapun yang anda berikan padanya... tolong jalankan dengan baik!" putusnya telak. Ia pergi melangkahkan kakinya cepat- cepat menuju kamarnya.

Hinata berdiri kaku. Sedang senyum _devil_ tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia senang akan keputusan sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin bijak.

Detektive Shikamaru mengeluarkan borgolnya dan bersiap memasangkannya pada Hinata.

Namun, tentu saja tak semudah itu.

Wanita itu berkilah dan mendorong Shikamaru keras- keras.

"Menjauh!" katanya dengan geraman. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekejaman yang selalu tersembunyi di balik topeng anggunnya.

"Pergi! PERGI!" Teriaknya.

"Terima saja hukuman mu jalang!" Ino bergegas menyusul Naruto. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Sungguh.

Minato datang dan mencegah Ino. "Tidak Ino, jangan memperkeruh suasana." Ino terdiam dan kembali duduk. Kenapa ia justru memanfaatkan suasana kacau ini?

Minato berjalan, menghampiri ketiga detektive itu dengan pelan.

"Saya menyerahkan ia pada anda tuan Kotetsu" ucap Minato "Terimakasih atas semua kerja keras detektive Shikamaru dan Detektive Kotetsu. Terutama detektive Indra. Otak semua penyusutan masalah ini."

" _Tou-san_?" lirih Hinata. Tapi demi apapun, Minato sangat tidak peduli. Enak saja ia telah menyakiti putri kesayangannya dan sekarang memohon bantuannya? Yang benar saja!

Detektive Shikamaru kali ini melakukan gerakan dengan gesit. Ia berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Hinata tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Tapi detik berikutnya wanita berhelaian legam itu meronta-ronta tak tentu arah. Ia menendang-nendang dan berkelit di kuasaan Shikamaru.

Detik demi detik terasa semakin menyakitkan untuk keluarga Namikaze. Jerit tangis Hinata yang meminta dilepaskan seolah menyayat-nyayat hati mereka. Tapi wanita itu bersalah. Demi apapun wanita ini sangat jahat. Wanita yang terobsesi dengan perhatian, wanita yang menakutkan dengan bersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cantik, anggun dan kalem.

Semakin wanita itu meronta, cengkraman Shikamaru dan borgol itu semakin mengerat dan menyakiti tangan Hinata.

─ _DHEG_

 _"Aaahh...,"_ Hinata merasa perutnya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia melihat kaki jenjangnya. Di sana terlihat darah yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Ia semakin lemas.

"Ba-bayiku... bayi...ku." dan semuanya memburam. Minato dan kedua detektive ini segera menghampiri Hinata. Mereka membawa Hinata menuju rumah sakit.

Kiba memanggil Naruto. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan menyusul orang-orang kepolisian dan tuan besar Namikaze yang membawa Hinata menuju Rs.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika melihat orang-orang itu berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat kesakitan. Bahkan ia justru menikamti pemandangan itu.

Pikirnya, Hinata pantas mendapatan semua itu. Wanita itu bahkan dengan tega membantu Shion dalam percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sakura dan calon bayi mereka. _Ahh_ , calon bayinya sendiri bahkan sudah tiada.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sasuke mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Ia telah sampai di daun pintu.

Kala itu Kushina yang melihatnya langsung keluar dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bersama. _Mereka berdua perlu bicara_ , pikir Kushina.

" _Hay_ "

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. Wajah itu─ Sakura sangat merindukannya. Ia mencintainya. Ia tak ingin pria itu pergi darinya, tapi─

"Pergilah!" katanya berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Sakura."

"Nii-san!" Sakura memandang Sasuke serius. "Aku sangat butuh istirahat!"

"Baiklah." balasnya "Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah semuanya tenang."

Sakura memposisikan dirinya tidur. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. Semakin ia ingin meraih pria itu, semakin ia merasa bersalah. Ya, ialah yang bersalah. Bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Sakura hanya berpura-pura tidur. Tapi benar, Sakura butuh istirahat. Dan ia berjanji... kali ini... ia tak akan membiarkan Sakuranya pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu ia mengecup jidat lebar Sakura, tak lupa bibir wanita yang selalu ia cintai itu pun ia kecup. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang. Tapi sekali lagi─ ia tak peduli.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, setelah kabar mengejutkan mengenai kejahatan menantu keluarga Namikaze terbongkar keluarga Namikaze tidak menerima tamu satupun. Mereka menutup diri dan fokus pada perusahaan. Tragedi bercerainya Hinata dan Naruto membawa dampak bagi perusahaan Hyuuga juga Namikaze. Keluarga Hyuuga dapat mengerti mengenai masalah ini dan menyerahkan segala urusannya pada pengacara keluarga. Tentang perusahaan, Naruto membangun kerja sama baru bersama Uchiha juga Inuzuka dan melepas Hyuuga. Kushina yang kukuh tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan perusaan keluarga mantan menantunya itu membuat ikatan baru dengan perusahaan itu. Selain itu, di dunia bisnis tidak ada yang namanya kawan, yang ada semuanya lawan. Bahkan kadang perusahaan yang bekerjasama dapat menghianati. Itulah bisnis.

Tapi, Pagi itu mereka menerima tamu yang satu ini. Seorang pemuda Inuzuka Kiba dengan keberanian penuh kini berada di kediaman Namikaze dan mengutarakan niat baiknya di hadapan keluarga Namikaze dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Saya tahu keluarga ini sedang dalam masa-masa yang kurang mengenakan. Tapi untuk membantu keluarga ini pulih kembali dari kedukaan yang menimpa... saya berniat melamar Sakura dan menjadikannya sebagai calon istri saya." ucap Kiba lancar.

"Tentu saja jika Sakura sendiri menyetujuinya." tambahnya cepat.

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat lembut. Mata Kiba menunjukkan cinta yang tak main-main. Kiba sangat yakin jika ia bisa membahagiakan Sakura.

"Tapi Inuzuka- _kun_ , Sakura─"

"Aku bersedia." Sakura memotong kata-kata Kushina. Semua keluarga memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Sayang─" kata-kata Minato hanya sampai itu. Ia tak bisa meneruskannya lagi ketika mata giok putrinya menatapnya dan sulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak akan langsung menikah dengannya _tou_ - _san_." Ucapnya pada Minato. Ia kini beralih menatap Kiba "Kiba mungkin alangkah baiknya jika kita bertunangan terlebih dahulu, aku rasa─ kau memang pemuda yang akan bisa menjagaku seperti _tou_ - _san"_

"Sakura, pikirkan baik-baik." kata Naruto. Ia mengusap pelan helaian merah muda adiknya dengan sayang. "Aku─ tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

"Ya... _Nii-san."_

.

.

.

Keadaan di kediaman keluarga Namiakze saat ini sangat tenang. Lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang menunjukkan kesedihan mereka. Terutama setelah kedatangan Kiba yang meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini kabar yang membahagiakan. Setelah mereka mengalami beberapa waktu yang sangat melelahkan dengan berbagai permasalahan akhirnyan _Kami-sama_ memberi kehormatan kembali pada keluarga ini.

Setelah melakukan sarapan pagi bersama dan sebelum berangkat bekerja, mereka bercengkrama terlebih dahulu. Membicarakan ini dan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto, Minato mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berangkat bekerja. Sedang Kiba mengatakan bahwa ia masih ingin membicarakan beberapa hal bersama Sakura serta nyonya Namikaze Kushina.

Tentu saja Kushina sangat senang. Wanita berhelaian merah itu sangat antusias akan acara pertunangan putrinya ini. Nyonya Namikaze ini bahkan menunda terlebih dahulu pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan terlebih dahulu pada sekertarisnya Guren.

Hampir setengah jam pembicaraan diisi hanya oleh Kushina dan Kiba. Sakura hanya memberikan beberapa pendapatnya. Ia ingin membiarkan ibunya yang mengatur segala sesuatunya.

"Ahh, aku akan sangat sibuk. Tunggu sebentar yaa.., _kaa-chan_ ada telpon." Kushina meninggalkan Kiba bersama Sakura berdua.

Sakura tersenyum memandang Kiba. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang ia anggap sahabatnya ini akan mengungkapkan niatan baiknya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya dan langsung menentukan segala persiapan pertunangan pada hari itu juga. Menyadari Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya, Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan balas tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sakura memasang wajah _so_ polosnya dan tertawa renyah untuk sesaat.

"Ya, tentu saja ada." jawabnya, masih sedikit terkekeh. "Kiba, kau yakin akan semua ini?" pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Maksudku Kiba─ apa kedua orang tua mu tahu hal ini? Dan─ kau tahu aku─ bukan seorang perawan lagi." Ia mengakhiri perkataan terakhirnya dengan lirih.

"Bahkan aku nyaris menjadi ibu, seorang ibu." pandangan wanita itu menyendu, suaranya bergetar.

Sakura mengatakannya karena merasa ini benar. Ya, orang yang menginginkannya haruslah tahu semua kebenarannya. Dan ia tak ingin menutup-nutupi sesuatu yang justru akan menyusahkannya dikemudian hari.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tangan wanita yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu." Kiba menatap serius wanita di hadapannya "Mereka sudah tahun mengenai mu... semuanya. Dan mereka menerimamu apa adanya, dan mendukung keinginanku. Selain itu─ kedua orang tua kita, bukan _kah_ sejak pernikahan Naruto- _nii_ saat itu; mereka sudah merencanakan perjodohan kita? Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menolak semua ini."

Kiba tersentak ketika Sakura memeluknya secara tiba- tiba.

"Arigatou... Kiba." ucap Sakura "Arigatou _."_

Kiba balas memeluknya. Pelukannya kian mengerat dan ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 _"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Sakura_..," batinnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa ia akhirnya kecolongan seperti ini.

Ini semua adalah salah Itachi yang membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Lagi-lagi kakak nya itu memberinya vitamin dengan efek mengantuk.

Bagi Sasuke Itachi adalah seorang penipu ulung. Pria Uchiha yang berbeda usia sekitar tiga tahun dengannya itu mengatakan obat itu vitamin tanpa efek samping, tapi ternyata memiliki efek mengantuk.

Sialan! Wajah Itachi yang mengatakan tanpa efek samping sangat meyakinkan saat itu!

Ia memarkirkan lotusnya di halaman pekarangan kediaman Namikaze. Namun, matanya melihat mobil lain di sampingnya yang ia tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya. Terlebih sekarang orang itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan senyum yang sangat memuak kan di matanya.

"Kiba." desisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ , ketika Kiba telah berada di hadapannya.

Ia menyeringai "Kau tak akan menyangka." kata Kiba. "Seminggu lagi akan ada pesta pertunangan." Sasuke menaik kan salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Datanglah! Datanglah ke acara pertunangan Kiba Inuzuka dan Sakura Namiakze." Serunya lantang "Sebagai adik ipar kakak ku dan pria yang Sakura anggap kakaknya... aku mengundangmu secara spesial"

Seketika itu juga kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Ini suatu kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.

Kiba? Melangkahinya?

"Apa?" tanyanya seperti berupa bisikan.

Kiba tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Aku rasa kau akan lebih percaya jika kau bertanya padanya."

"Tunggu." Sasuke mencengkram lengan Kiba dengan keras "Kau tahu, aku dan Sakura bukan adik kakak seperti dalam pikiran mu! Kami bahkan hampir memiliki bayi!" jelasnya.

Aura Kiba menggelap. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan menyinggung masalah ini. Hal yang membuatnya merasa marah. Ia menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dan balas menatap pria itu dengan berani "Aku tahu itu! Tapi Uchiha─ kau tak bisa membuatnya bahagia, bayi kalian telah tiada! dan hanya ada kesedihan diantara kalian!"

"Inuzuka!" Geram Sasuke.

"Jadi─biarkan Sakura bersamaku! Biarkan aku membahagiakan Sakura! Meski aku tahu ia hanya mencinatimu─ tapi kebahagiaan tidak hanya datang dari orang yang kita cintai... terkadang cinta itu datang dari mana saja. Bahkan dariku yang tak memiliki apa-apa untuk membuat Sakura menerimaku."

Seketika itu juga pandangan Sasuke menggelap. Ia membiarkan saingannya pergi dari hadapannya dan ia sendiri lekas menuju Sakura.

Ketika itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah membaca majalah fashion. Ia melangkah dengan cepat. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pria itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita yang selalu dan akan selalu ia cintai. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan protektif.

Sakura menegang dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Pria ini─ apakah pria ini telah mengetahui semuanya?

 _Kami-sama,_ apa yang akan ia katakan pada pria ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Kiba?  
"Sakura." suara Sasuke sangat lirih di indra pendengarannya. "Katakan bahwa semuanya bohong."

Dalam pelukan Sasuke; Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air mata kini berlomba keluar dari matanya.

"Go-gomenasai.., _nii-san."_

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Pria yang sangat mencintai Sakura ini telah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam wanita merah muda di hadapannya ini "Jelaskan kenapa?" desisnya.

"A-aku merasa.., ia yang terbaik untukku."

"Sakura!" bentaknya yang membuat tubuh Sakura tersentak.

Kushina yang datang dari ruangan lain segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-san, jelaskan apa ini?" Sasuke menghampiri Kushina dengan berbagai pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ia─ ia yang menginginkan semua ini. Bagi kami─ kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan kami."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sekali lagi ia memandang wanita yang ia cintai dengan wajah kecewanya dan sebisa mungkin berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Sejenak ia terdiam dan hanya menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Begitu selama beberapa menit.

"Baiklah." akhirnya ia memulainya "Baiklah, jika itu keputusan bulat kalian, tapi─"

"─ _kaa-san_.., biarkan aku tinggal di sini dan menjadi kakak bagi Sakura." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lantang dan tak ingin dibantah.

 _"Nii_ - _san_ ─" Sakura berusaha menentang hal itu.

Tapi, Pria itu memberikan tatapan terdinginnya. Tatapan yang mungkin tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sakuranya tercinta. Tapi ia harus. Ia harus tegas untuk saat ini.

"Jika kau tak mau menikah denganku maka biarkan aku berada di sisi mu sebagai seorang kakak" setelah mengatakan hal itu─ Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Namiakze dengan berbagai emosi yang menyelimutinya. Sedang Sakura kembali menangis dalam diamnya. Kushina sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan putinya menangis.

.

.

.

" _Teme_ ,.. "

Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya yang menghubunginya. Ia sempat dibuat heran ketika mendapat panggilan dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya telah mengetahui kabar mengenai pertunanagan adik merah mudanya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Naruto?" Sasuke menatap gelas berisi wine di tangannya dengan hampa. "Bagaimana bisa ia memilih bersama laki-laki lain?"

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan sendu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa jalan yang adiknya pilih begitu rumit. Padahal ada pria yang rela kehilangan segalanya demi bersama adiknya itu. Namun kenapa ia memilih laki-laki yang jelas Naruto tahu bahwa sakura tak pernah akan bisa mencintai pria lain selain Sasuke. Ia berani bersumpah, bahkan saat dulu di Jerman banyak pria yang bisa dikatakan lebih tampan dari Sasuke apalagi Kiba yang menyukai Sakura dan adik merah mudanya tetap hanya mencintai Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu─" Sasuke menatap sahabatnya yang kini ikut meneguk wine itu dengan datar "Buat dirimu tetap bersamanya seperti rencanamu tadi... dan buat ia tetap tak bisa berpaling darimu"

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap sahabatnya dengan sedikit bingung, kemudian seringainya kini muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Seringai itu semakin jelas ketika ucapan sahabatnya terlontar.

"Aku mendukungmu.., kami tahu isi hatinya." Gumam Naruto, namun suaranya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Ia bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Berbincang dan bergaul biasa bersama keluarga Namiakze. Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan untuk membuat Sakura kembali padanya. Ia justru terkesan membantu semua persiapan pertunangan Sakura dengan Kiba yang akan diadakan secara serba mendadak.

Tapi justru Sakura merasa tidak enak akan semua itu. Ia merasa semakin bersalah pada pria Uchiha itu. Dan lagi─ _Kami-sama_ , bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Sasuke Uchiha jika pria itu terus berada di sekitarnya. Pria itu mungkin bisa bersikap biasa, keluarganya juga mulai terbiasa lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia tidak bisa. Tentu saja. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, setelah semua tragedi yang menimpanya, tentu saja ia tak bisa melupakan semua itu.

Terlebih perasaannya yang terus mengalir dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang menghangat ketika pria Uchiha itu memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

[ _ **Hari Pertunangan**_ ]

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar itu. Ia melihat penampilannya yang sungguh cantik. Pada dasarnya memang ia sudah cantik, ditambah dengan sedikit polesan membuatnya bertambah cantik. Dan tentu saja di hari spesialnya ini ia harus terlihat berbeda kan? Gaun yang ia kenakan berwarna _violet soft_ yang melekat pas di tubuhnya dengan bagian bawahnya model payung. Gaun itu terlihat semakin cantik dikenakan Sakura.

Rambutnya yang indah sepunggung digerai dengan sedikit hiasan pada bagian-bagian tertentu.

Ini adalah hari pertunangannya.

Gaun yang ia kenakan dan segala sesuatu yang disiapkan untuk hari ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Meski diadakan secara mendadak tidak ada yang biasa. Semuanya terlihat luar biasa.

Tetapi wajah wanita berambut merah muda ini terlihat tidak bahagia. Hari yang selalu para wanita impikan sebelum pernikahannya justru tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di dalam pikiran Sakura.

Baiklah, ia pernah memimpikan hari ini. Bertunangan dengan pria yang sangat kau _cintai_. Ingat, _**pria yang kau cintai**_! Bukan pria yang kau anggap bisa menyembuhkan lukamu!

Namun Sakura juga sadar, ia pernah membaca salah satu buku fiksi karya Seno Gumira Aji─salah seorang penulis terkenal asal Negara Indonesia yang mengatakan; _**Seberapa indah mimpi, jika tetap mimpi?**_

Benar! Seberapa indah mimpi jika itu hanyalah mimpi?

Jika kau tak mampu merealisasikannya maka itu hanya akan menjadi bunga tidur dan kau tak akan pernah meraskan kebahagiaan dari bagian mimpi yang ingin kau wujudkan dalam artian nyata.

Suara ketukan pintu mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

 _Ahh_ , akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering melamun dan terus membayangkan seseorang. Membayangkan perasaan seseorang yang ada di sekitarnya, seseorang yang sangat ia inginkan dan ia cintai; namun juga sulit untuk ia sentuh. Karena apa? Karena ia sendiri yang telah membuat jurang yang dalam untuk memisahkan antara dirinya dengan orang yang ia tuju. Selain itu, perasaannya juga semakin besar terhadap pria itu. Ada keinginan kuat untuk kembali bersamanya. Namun, apa yang telah ia pilih harus ia pertanggung jawabkan bukan?

"Sakura." Naruto memegang pundak adiknya tercinta. Kini ia berhadapan dengan _imoutou_ nya "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi tahu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan _nii-san_ nya. Ia merasa kakaknya ini sungguh hebat. Ya, hebat menyembuhkan lukanya. Naruto nyaris gila ketika kehilangan Hinata dan calon bayi mereka. Bayi mereka juga tidak dapat diselamatkan karena memang kandungan Hinata saat itu lemah, sedang wanita itu stress berat dan banyak berontak yang menyebabkan kandungannya tak dapat diselamatkan.

Tapi Naruto bukan seorang pria yang akan memendam semua dukanya. Ia bolak-balik konsultasi dengan dokternya, psikolog dan terus mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kedua orang tuanya. Naruto kakaknya ini sangatlah terbuka. Sakura ingin seperti itu, tapi para kaum wanita cenderung menahan diri, menyimpan perasaannya sampai menjamur, merambah menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau terus melamun _hemm_?"

Pertanyaan kakaknya ini membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

Benar juga, ia semakin sering melamun.

 _"Ni- nii-san_ , bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"hmm? Apa itu?"

Sakura menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu pedih. Pancaran emosi di matanya tak terbendung lagi. Detik itu juga ia menangis sambil memeluk Naruto. Mungkin ia harus menceritakan kegundahaan hatinya pada kakak laki-lakinya ini. Ia harus mencontoh kakaknya ini _kan_?

"Bo-bolehkah aku.. _hikss_... membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan mencengkram lengannya sedikit keras "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hikss... a─aku... aku... tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Kiba, _nii-san_. A─aku─"

Belum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto segera merengkuh adiknya. Membawa wanita merah muda itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Oh... Tidak lagi sayang!"

"Sakura, maukah kau mendengarkan ku?" ucapnya lirih "Apa kau menyayangi _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-san_?"

Dapat ia rasakan adiknya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Untuk saat ini kau harus melakukannya."

Wanita merah muda itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata berwarna sebiru laut itu dengan pancaran mata yang gelisah.

"Tapi _nii-san_... ─"

"Dengarkan aku dulu," ia tahu Sakura tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ia pun begitu. Jika Sakura tak bahagia, maka Naruto pun akan merasakannya. Tapi ia juga tahu ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini. "Kau harus tetap menjalaninya. Ya harus!"

"Kau lihat semua kerabat kita datang dan kau tidak ingin membuat _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ malu bukan? Jika putrinya tiba-tiba menghentikan pertunangan ini di hari H nya, maka bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Mereka akan malu, bukan hanya malu.. mereka juga semakin terluka. Aku pikir sudah cukup luka yang telah kita berikan pada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua semakin tua sayang, apa yang kita bisa berikan pada mereka di hari tua mereka? Kebahagiaan? kebahagiaan yang seperti apa yang kita berikan?"

Tangis Sakura mulai terdengar lagi, bahkan cenderung semakin kencang dan wanita itu mulai sesegukan.

"Katakan padaku, kebahagiaan apa yang telah kita berikan pada mereka?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap menangis di sana, di pelukan _nii-san_ nya yang bijak. Sangat bijak di mata Sakura.

" _Nah_ , jadi kita tetap melakukan pertunangan ini?"

"Baiklah _nii-san_..,"

.

.

.

Di depan sana, di tempat di mana pertunangan akan di langsungkan─ Kiba berdiri dengan gagah. Ia mengenakan jas hitamnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Ia dengan sabar menunggu calon tunangannya itu. Waktu di mana seharusnya di langsungkan pertunangan memang sudah sedikit lewat. Tapi menurut penuturan nyonya Namikaze, wanita memang selalu membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk berdandan. Itulah wanita, memang selalu sedikit ribet.

Tak lama, dari arah tangga─ Sakura datang bersama Naruto yang terus mendampinginya. Polesan _make up_ pada wajahnya telah diperbaiki. Namun, untuk orang yang peka dan memandang dengan jarak dekat dapat melihat bahwa wanita merah muda yang tengah berjalan menuju calon tunangannya ini telah menangis. Jejak air mata yang disembunyikan oleh _make up_ tidak dapat menutupi seutuhnya. Tidak bisa. Karena kesedihan itu ada di sana. Di iris _emerlad_ yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto menyerahkan tangannya pada Kiba dan pemuda itu menerimanya.

Acara pun dimulai.

Pertama yaitu acara sambutan-sambutan dari para tetua dari masing-masing perwakilan keluarga. Ada juga seorang Guy Maito yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba untuk sedikit menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan kehidupan mereka hingga memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Cerita dari Guy Maito sedikit banyak mengundang tawa. Pria tua atasan Sakura itu memberikan beberapa bumbu dalam ceritanya yang seperti yang tadi telah dikatakan mengundang tawa. Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian iris _emerlad_ nya menelusuri tiap tamu yang hadir. Ia mencari seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, seseorang yang telah ia sakiti. Saat _emerlad_ itu menemukan _onyx_ itu, pandangan mereka tertambat dan saling berbicara satu sama lain melalui pancaran mata. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, ingin sekali Sakura berlari dan memeluk pria itu.

Instruksi dari Guy Maito membuatnya harus kembali ke alam warasnya. Ia harus mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan jangan pernah membiarkan kegilaan itu menguasainya. Ia harus mengontrol keinginan dalam dirinya.

Perlahan Kiba meraih tangannya dan memasukkan cincin emas putih dengan desain simpel itu ke jari manis nya. Kini gilirannya yang memasukkan cincin ke jari Kiba. Setelah memasukkan cincin itu, _emerlad_ Sakura segera mencari pria itu, pria dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang mencuat, si pemilik mata tajam.

Dan ia menemukannya, pria itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan kecewa. Lalu yang ia lihat pria itu pergi meninggalkan pesta pertunangannya tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat acara pertunangan ini. Pertunanagan antara wanita yang sangat ia cintai dengan saingannya. Saingan terberatnya─ Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke telah salah memperkirakan. Ia cenderung meremehkan pemuda Inuzuka itu. Pemuda yang terlihat santai-santai, pemuda yang sepertinya tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi, pemuda yang terlihat akan menerima apa yang telah digariskan untuknya. Tapi ia salah besar. Karena ternyata Kiba Inuzuka yang terlihat seperti itu; menyembunyikan sifat lain. Ketika ia lalai ... Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil kesempatan itu dan meraih kemenangan. Yaitu memenangkan Sakuranya.

Suara musik yang mengalun menandakan Sakura telah tiba.

Ketika wanita itu datang dari lantai dua dengan gaun dan riasannya, ia suka itu. Sakura─ wanitanya selalu terlihat cantik dan memukau. Namun, kilat kesedihan itu juga ada di wajahnya yang cantik dan usaha wanita itu untuk tersenyum selembut mungkin. Orang lain mungkin bisa tertipu, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia sudah mengenal wanita ini. Sangat mengenalnya.

Dapat ia lihat Sakura yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah bahwa ia juga tak ingin melakukan pertunangan ini. Persetan! Ia tak mengerti dengan pemikiran wanita. Ia menolak, kemudian sekarang seolah tak ingin. Apa ia hanya dipermainkan? Apa Sakura hanya ingin membuatnya merasakan Sakit hati?

Kalau memang seperti itu, selamat kepada Sakura Namikaze yang telah berhasil membuatnya merasakan _**Sakit Hati**_ yang teramat dalam.

Rasa sakit itu semakin dalam ketika wanita itu memulai acara pertunangannya. Menerima cincin dan memberikan cincin yang membuat wanita itu terikat dengan pemuda Inuzuka itu.

Sayang sekali, ketika mata hijau itu memandangnya dengan pandangan maaf, ia meras muak. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pesta.

.

Di sini lah ia sekarang. Di kamar yang ia tempati sebagai kamarnya di kediaman Namikaze. Bersama _wine-wine_ yang menemaninya. Hari semakin larut. Ketika jam berdentang satu kali itu menandakan hari sudah menjelang pagi.

Pikirannya kini sudah di kontrol oleh alkohol. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit ling-lung menuju kamar yang ia yakini penghuninya masih dalam keadaan sadar. Ia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya.

─ _krekk.. krekkk... Krekk..._

Dikunci, kamari ini dikunci.

Sasuke menggedornya berkali-kali dan terus seperti itu hingga pintu itu terbuka menampakkan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Tanpa Tedeng aling-aling, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan badan bergetar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N:

 _Gomen_ , Dhe- _chan update_ telat haha T.T btw, Disni pasti ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto ketika dipanggil Minato dengan nama ' _IVANDER_ NARUTO NAMIKAZE'? Ceritanya _**Ivander**_ itu nama baptisnya Naruto ya. Sakura dan Sasuke juga di _chap_ depan akan menggunakan nama baptisnya ^^ apalagi ya? _Chap_ depan **END** ( _asli ga pake bohong kali ini mah :D) ^^_ terimakasih untuk yang tetap SETIA Menunggu FIC Dhe- _chan_ yang **Gaje** ini, yang tetep mau R &R *terharu* dhe- _chan_ ga bisa bales satu satu.. _gomenasai_ T.T terkahir, Maaf ( _lagi_ )karena masih banyak typo serta FIC ini yang semakin aneh T.T

* * *

 _ **See u last chap..,**_


	13. Chapter 13 Telegram dan Gereja Raphaella

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy..._

 _If our love insanity, why are you my clarity..._

 _(Clarity- Zedd feat Foxer)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry

[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Acara telah selesai. Biasanya pasangan yang baru saja melakukan u acara pertunangan akan berbincang-bincang, kemudian berpamitan dengan cara berciuman yang bergairah. Tentunya hal itu tidak terjadi pada Kiba dan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu memilih pamit ke kamarnya dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin istirahat. Terlebih memang kepalanya sangat sakit akibat menangis dipelukan Naruto.

Setibanya di kamar, ia lekas merebahkan diri di kasur _king size_ nya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, wanita ini tetap tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia terlelap ketika pikirannya terus bekerja memikirkan sesuatu dan hatinya yang terus gelisah. Yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah bayangan-bayangan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan wajah kecewa.

Sesal kini memenuhi hatinya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sudah salah sejak awal. _Ya bersalah._

Perlahan ia bangkit, berdiri dan menyibakkan tirai pada jendela kamarnya. Ia memandang halaman belakang rumahnya. Di ujung sana─ Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan indah, rumah-rumah di kawasan perumahannya yang terang dengan berhiaskan lampu warna-warni.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Ia masih bisa tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang terukir akibat ia melihat pemandangan yang indah.

Jam berdentang satu kali. Yang menandakan bahwa saat ini waktu Konoha berada pada angka 1 dini hari.

Sakura tahu hari semakin pagi. Tapi ia tetap belum bisa tidur.

Ia masih melihat pemandangan dengan pikirannya yang bercabang kemana-mana.

─ _kreekk... kreekk.. kreekk..._

Wanita dengan ciri khas bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menoleh ke arah pintu ketika melihat knop pintu yang coba dibuka seseorang dari luar. Ia menghapus air matanya yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari. _Jadi sejak tadi ia menangis_?

Ketukan pada pintu membuatnya melangkah dan memijit beberapa digit angka untuk membuka kunci kamarnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat kacau dan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat di indra pembaunya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling─ Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Mendekap wanita itu dengan pelukan hangatnya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di leher jenjang wanitanya ini. Dapat Sakura rasakan nafas hangat pria itu di lehernya. Rasa geli menggelitiknya ketika hidung mancung pria itu mengusap-usapkan pada lehernya.

Suara pintu yang di tutup itu langsung mengunci otomatis. _Pelakunya_? Tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha yang menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit menendangnya.

Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika Sasuke terus membawanya ke ranjang dan mulai menciuminya.

Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali melakukan kesalahan itu?

 _"Nii-san.. nii-san..,"_ katanya disela kegiatan sasuke yang terus memagut bibirnya.

 _"Nii-san..._ " lirihnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _emerlad_ yang kini kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura..," suara yang selalu terdengar tajam dan datar itu hilang entah kemana. Karena kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang sangat lirih. "Jangan menangis." Katanya.

Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan. Betapa ini sangat menyedihkan, "Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apa kau bahagia bersama Kiba?" ulangnya dengan nada yang menuntut.

Sakura tetap hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Sedang Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

 _Bohong, sakura pasti berbohong. Bukan kah ini keputusannya?_

Namun sedikit banyak hatinya merasa lega dan Sasuke mulai mengantuk. _Sangat ngantuk_.

"Kalau begitu─ ijinkan aku tidur bersamamu." setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar tertidur dalam keadaan menindih wanita merah mudanya.

Tidak ada yang lain, mereka hanya tidur seperti ini. Tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum tipis. Namun air matanya tetap mengalir. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membelai rambut mencuat Sasuke yang sedikit turun.

"Ya, tidurlah _nii-san."_ ucapnya bagai sebuah bisikan.

Dan untuk malam itu mereka tertidur dengan saling memeluk. Tidur yang benar-benar tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menghadapi segala tragedi menyakitkan, Sasuke dan Sakura dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Pagi ini keluarga Namikaze sarapan dengan suasana yang lebih canggung dari pada biasanya. Semenjak Sasuke tinggal di kediaman Namikaze, memang keadaan sangat canggung, meski itu hanya dialami oleh Sakura. Sasuke sendiri terlihat lebih santai dan menikmati wanitanya yang selalu berusaha menghindarinya, namun takan pernah bisa menghindar karena Sasuke memiliki banyak cara untuk selalu bersama dengan wanita merah mudanya ini.

Akan tetapi pagi ini terasa berbeda. Sangat beda.

Keadaan saat ini tentunya berimbas pada Minato dan juga Kushina, begitupula Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke menjadi pendiam karena ia sedang sakit hati wanita yang ia cintai bertunangan dengan pemuda lain. Sedang Minato dan Kushina merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

Mereka tahu, Uchiha bungsu itu memiliki niat baik, dan mereka juga sedikit banyak berharap bahwa Sasuke dapat menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan seorang anak yang dianggap keluarga. Bukan karena sudah dekat, tapi Sasuke adalah pria yang dicintai putri mereka.

Meski orang lain tak tahu, tapi Kushina dan Minato adalah orang tuanya. Semua yang dialami telah mereka pelajari dan Sasuke memang pantas mereka jadikan menantu mereka. Mereka menginginkan Sasuke benar-benar menjadi keluarga, karena pernikahannya dengan putri mereka.

Dan harapan itu harus terhapus karena putri mereka memilih yang lain.

Untuk mencairkan suasana kaku di dalam rumahnya, Minato berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura sayang," mulainya. Merasa namanya dipanggil Sakura yang tengah fokus atau pura-pura fokus itu menatap makanannya kini beralih menatap ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, _tou-san_ dan _Onii-san_ mu Naruto memiliki jatah berlibur selama satu minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur sayang."

"Apa _kaa-san_ juga akan ikut?" tanyanya pada Kushina.

"Tentu sayang, aku akan meliburkan diri selama satu minggu untuk kita dan menyerahkan pekerjaan _kaa-san_ pada sekertaris _kaa-san_ , Guren. Tenang saja."

"Jangan pikirkan pekerjaan sayang, kami di sini masing-masing memiliki orang kepercayaan untuk menangani pekerjaan kami." ucap Naruto menenangkan.

 _"Emmm.._ kalau begitu aku setuju."

"Aku juga." kini semua mata keluarga Namikaze memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Aku akan ikut, boleh _kah_ ─ Sakura?" tanyanya datar, namun pandngannya menyendu.

Minato, Kushina dan Naruto menahan nafasnya sebentar dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

 _"Tentu... Nii-san."_

Sakura tak dapat menolak itu. _Kami-sama_ , cobaan mu sangat berat untuknya.

.

.

.

Pantai Dongeon adalah pilihan berlibur keluarga Namikaze. Pantai ini adalah pantai yang pernah Minato ceritakan pada putrinya bahwa di sini lah ia melamar ibunya, Kushina. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan udara yang sama beberapa puluh tahun ketika ia mengunjungi pantai ini bersama istrinya.

Angin itu berhembus segar menyapu wajahnya. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan kehangatan pada malam itu mereka bebagi kasih dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Sekarang, mereka datang bukan hanya berdua. Entah saat Minato bersama Kushina atau bersama Sakura waktu lalu. Tapi mereka datang bersama atas nama keluarga besar Namikaze.

Hal ini membuat hati Minato semakin bahagia. Begitupula Kushina. Ia sangat menyukai pantai ini sejak pertama kali suaminya membawanya kemari. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih menyendiri dan lekas menuju kamar vila milik keluarga. Pria itu masih butuh waktu untuk melupakan lukanya. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah kehilangan pikiran rasionalnya.

Sedang Sasuke terus menerus mengikuti langkah pelan Sakura. wanita merah muda itu hanya berjalan dengan pelan─ menlusuri pesisir pantai yang sangat indah ini. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didekat pohon yang sangat ia kenali. Ia pernah makan bersama ayahnya di bawah pohon ini dengan _chandelier-chandelier_ yang meneranginya. Ia sangat kagum akan keromantisan ayahnya saat itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang semakin membuatnya mempesona.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekati wanita itu. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya.

Sakura memandang pria di sampingnya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sejenak ia sungguh ingin melupakan semua masalahnya dan bersikap lebih baik terhadap pria ini─ mungkin untuk satu minggu ini, _ya mungkin_.

"Ya, aku bahagia _nii-san."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang di mata Sakura itu adalah senyum tulus dari pria ini.

"Baguslah." katanya sambil balik menatap Sakura.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ bertemu pandang, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum pedih "Sakura.."

"Jika kau bahagia, maka itu adalah kebahagiaanku juga." dengan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berdiri diam mematung. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata itu kembali mengalir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Karena aku ingin masak sendiri, _kaa_ - _san_ minta Sasuke- _kun_ , _onii_ - _san_ , dan _tou_ - _san_ berangkatlah berbelanja sayur-sayuran dan daging." kata Kushina mulai mengatur segalanya.

"Aku dan Sakura akan menunggu sambil bersantai sebelum mulai bekerja. Ayo.., ayoo... segera berangakt sana!" titahnya telak.

" _Ha i."_ jawab ketiga pria itu serempak.

Ketiga pria itu berangkat menuju supermarket terdekat.

Sakura sendiri terus tertawa ketika melihat ketiga pria itu yang sedikit bergidik ngeri akibat perintah dengan wajah sangar ibunya. Kini ia melihat ibunya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa bahan masakan yang menurutnya bisa digunakan yang memang sepertinya wanita itu sengaja siapkan. Ia mulai membantu sebentar, mencuci buah-buahan. Setelah itu Sakura meminta izin pada ibunya bahwa ia harus membereskan barang-barangnya, karena sejak tiba di sini, ia belum membereskannya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari ibunya, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya dan merapihkan barang-barangnya. Kemudian iris yang bagaikan batu giok itu melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang ia tempati, jendela yang menampak kan pemandangan pantai. Sakura suka itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir putih tersebut sambil melihat ombak yang saling berkejaran.

Betapa _Kami-sama_ sangat memberkatinya degan segala keindahan yang masih bisa ia nikmati.

Kemudian pikirannya mulai berkelana.

Ia memikirkan banyak hal yang terus mengahantui pikirannya. Mulai dari Shion, ia telah memancing wanita itu membencinya dan melakukan tindakan kejahatan. Bersama Tayuya juga memiliki kasus yang hampir sama. kemudian Hinata, ia juga telah membuat wanita itu menahan kekesalannya bertahun-tahun dan dengan rela wanita itu tinggal bersamanya dalam keadaan membendung rasa benci terhadapnya. Kasihan sekali wanita itu, ia harus menahan perasaan benci terhadap dirinya demi rasa cinta wanita itu pada kakaknya.

Dan orang tuanya, _Kami-sama_ , apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap keluarganya? Ia banyak menyakiti hati banyak orang. Naruto- _nii_ nya juga Kiba. Ia telah membohongi hatinya, ia telah membohongi kiba. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ia cintai? Itu gila!

Dan yang paling parah adalah dia. Pria itu─ Sasuke Uchiha─ ayah dari bayinya.

Mengingat mengenai bayinya, hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri.

Itu adalah hukuman dari _Kami-sama_ untuknya. Ia telah membuat hati kakak iparnya Hinata, Shion dan Tayuya marah dan benci padanya, memicu api kebencian. Pesonanya telah menarik Kiba untuk terjerat padanya. Ia telah menuntun pria baik beristri untuk berselingkuh dengannya dan sekaligus menyaiti pria itu, pria bernama Sasuke.

Semua masalah ini adalah salahnya. Lalu kenapa ia selalu menyalahkan pria itu? Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia bersalah dan kenapa ia tetap tak ingin kembali pada Sasuke dan memilih pemuda lain sebagai alasan bahwa ia lebih pantas untuknya. Sebenarnya siapa yang pantas untuk siapa?

Sakura tertawa lepas. Tawa pesakitan.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin menggerogotinya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan wajah yang berurai air mata ia mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju pantai. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Jika ia mati, semua orang mungkin akan bahagia. Kedua orang tuanya telah banyak melalui rasa sakit. Kematiannya akan membuat mereka terlepas dari segala beban akan masalah yang telah ia perbuat. Naruto- _nii_ nya mungkin dapat berbaikan lagi dengan Hinata─ istrinya yang kini mendekam di penjara. Mungkin tidak akan secepat yang diharapkan. Tapi ia yakin bahwa mereka mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Kemudian Kiba, pemuda Inuzuka itu dapat membebaskan Tayuya dan mungkin bisa memulai atau mencoba mencintai wanita berhelaian merah itu. Lalu Shion. Mungkin Shion akan bahagia bersama anak-anak pantinya nanti setelah bebas dari penjara. Dan yang terakhir─

Sakura merasakan dirinya kini hampir tenggelam. Air-air pantai itu semakin meninggi.

─ adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Pria itu tak perlu merasakan sakit hati lagi. Semakin lama pria itu berada di dekatnya hanya akan membuat pria itu terluka dan Sakura tak ingin itu. Ia sangat dan teramat sayang pada pria itu. Cinta pertamanya. Bahkan ia sangat bahagia ketika mendengar ia mengandung bayi dari pria itu yang bahkan istrinya tak bisa mengandung anak prianya.

Namun, bayi itu juga telah pergi. Maka ia akan mengikuti bayinya. Menyusulnya dan bertemu di alam sana, saling berbagi kasih.

Rasa sakit pada lengannya yang terpaksa ditarik seseorang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang nyata. Sesorang itu menyeretnya, kemudian membanting tubuhnya di atas pasir dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajah orang di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kushina melihat putrinya yang tengah memandang pantai dengan diam dari jendela dapur vilanya. Ia rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Pantai dengan ombak yang saling berkejaran sangat indah apabila dipandang dan dinikmati seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

Wanita yang belum terlihat tua itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Setelah itu ia membaca beberapa buku masakan yang ia pikir bisa ia gunakan untuk menu besok atau _yah_ kapan saja ia mau.

 _Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja_. Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia sangat ingin melihat Sakura lagi. Ketika ia melongok kan kepalanya dari jendela, putrinya itu tengah berjalan dengan ombak yang terus membawa putrinya semakin menuju arah laut.

Nyonya besar Namikaze itu segera berlari sekuat tenaganya dan berenang melawan arus pantai yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan putrinya. Ia berhasil meraih lengannya dan dengan segera menariknya menuju daratan.

─ _BRUK_

Kushina menjatuhkan keras-keras putrinya di atas pasir putih pantai dongeon yang indah itu. Sakura tampak kesakitan dengan wajahanya yang pucat. Tapi kushina tak peduli. Ia menindih perut putrinya dan menampar wajah anak prempuan satu-satunya itu dengan keras ─ menyebabkan pipi anaknya memerah.

 _"Ka- Kaa-san..,"_

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Bentak Kushina garang "APA KAU MAU MATI?"

" _Kaa-san._.."lirih. Sakura hanya dapat bersuara lirih.

"JIKA KAU BERPIKIR MATI BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH─ ITU SALAH BESAR RAPHAELLA NAMIKAZE SAKURA! SALAH BESAR!"

"KENAPA SEJAK DULU KAU SELALU BERSIKAP EGOIS! AKU BERHASIL MENDIDIK NARUTO MENJADI ANAK YANG BERPIKIRAN RASIONAL, LOGIS! TAPI KAU SELALU LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN MINATO! AKU TELAH MENGATAKAN PADANYA JANGAN TERLALU MEMANJAKAN MU MESKI KAU SAKIT!"

Kushina memuntahan segala kekesalannya. Sakura sendiri menangis tersedu-sedu.

"KAU SAKIT SAKURA! KAU HAMPIR MATI BERKALI-KALI! TAPI KAU SELALU KAMI USAHAKAN UNTUK TETAP HIDUP!"

"Kau selalu memilih dan lebih memilih Minato ayahmu, dan mengabaianku. Kau pikir siapa yang mengandung dan menyusuimu? Aku iri, selalu iri padanya. Aku adalah ibumu, aku adalah wanita yang seharusnya kau pilih dibanding ayahmu, tapi─ lagi kau selalu memilihnya!"

"Lalu apa yang kau hendak lakukan tadi?"

" _Kaa_ - _san_.. a-akku.. _hikkss... hiksss..._ "

"JAWAB!"

"M-maaf.. _hikkkss.. kaa-..hikksss..,"_

"Jika kau berpikir ingin mati, maka pikirkan lah perasaan Minato, Sakura. ia sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun." suara Kushina kali ini sangat serak. "Kau ingin mati kan?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau ingin mati! Kau ingin mengikuti anakmu itu? Maka ikutilah dia! Orang bilang seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya tidak akan pernah bisa hidup. Tapi apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika kau mati hah? Maka aku pun akan ikut mati bersama mu!"

Kushina berdiri dan mencengkram tangan Sakura kuat-kuat yang membuat putrinya itu berdiri "Ayo kita mati bersama." katanya tajam sambil menyeret putrinya menuju pantai.

" _Kaa-san_.., _hikkksss.. kaa-san.. hikkss..._ Tidak! Aku tidak mau... maafkan aku."

Nyonya Namikaze itu melepaskan tangan putrinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap putrinya dengan sedih. Dan saat itu juga Sakura memeluknya.

 _"Go-gomenasai... hikss... hiksss_..." ungkap Sakura. Ibunya benar, ia selalu bersikap egois. Dan selalu begantung pada ayahnya dan memilih ayahnya dibanding ibunya sendiri.

"A-aku.. _hiksss,.._ aku... bersalah, maafkan aku _kaa-san."_

Akhirnya mereka berdua menangis bersama saling menumpahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Berharap dengan berbagi, luka tersebut dapat sedikit terobati.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai tragedi Sakura yang hampir bunuh diri tadi. Kushina dan Sakura terlihat lebih dekat dan yang paling penting adalah Sakura yang lebih ceria. Seolah menjadi gadis beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang selalu ceria, semangat dan cerewet. Sikap-sikap itu perlahan terlihat kembali.

Semua senang akan hal itu. Terutama Sasuke.

Mereka semua sudah lama tak melihat tawa putri Namikaze ini. Ia tertawa sangat lepas ketika Naruto menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang menurutnya memang selalu lucu. Bahkan di depan Sasuke─ Sakura tak menjaga jarak lagi.

Puji syukur mereka ucapkan dalam hati terdalam. Berharap setelah semua ini semuanya dapat kembali menjadi lebih baik. Orang bilang setiap masalah yang kita hadapi akan membuat kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Semoga, ya semoga saja.

.

.

.

Setelah berlibur selama satu Minggu tanpa berkomunikasi dengan Kiba, hari ini Sakura menemui tunangannya itu. Suatu kejujuran harus ia ungkapkan. Tidak ada kata menunda. Dongeon telah membuat hatinya terlepas dari cengkraman duka. Karena ia benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama orang-orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Kiba." mulai Sakura sambil meremas tangannya di bawah meja guna mengurangi kegugupannya. "Aku─ ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Pewaris perusahaan Inuzuka itu teridam. Ia sepertinya dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Aku─ tak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini." jujur, ya Sakura tak ingin terus menyakiti semua orang. Apalagi membohongi dirinya sendiri tentang suatu perasaan. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang suci. Tak sepantasnya suatu hubungan yang akan ia jalani di mulai dengan kebohongan.

"Kau pantas marah padaku Kiba, tapi sungguh─ aku tak bisa. Aku tak memiliki perasaan cinta padamu."

─ _TAP_

Kiba memegang tangan Sakura.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu pindah duduk sehingga menjadi di sampingnya dan menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih." ungkap Kiba dengan senyumnya "Terimakasih karena telah menjadi tunanganku walau tak bertahan lama. Terimakasih karena telah jujur pada hatimu."

"Aku akan selalu bahagia denganmu, tapi jika kau yang membuatku bahagia mengalami hal yang sebaliknya dariku maka aku adalah seorang pemuda yang brengsek! Aku menerima keputusan mu. "

Mereka bedua saling berpandangan dan berusaha menyelami pancaran mata masing-masing dan tersenyum lembut bersamaan. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"Aku mungkin sakit hati, tapi ini akan segera sembuh." aku Kiba sedikit salah tingkah karena acara tatap tadi.

 _"Gomen..,_ Kiba." kata Sakura kalem.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tak apa! Entah kenapa aku mengerti dan menerima." Pemuda itu tersenyum "Jadi mulai sekarang kita teman?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Teman? Sahabat?"

"Sahabat." jawab Kiba cepat. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terkekeh.

Rasanya ini benar-benar konyol. Kemudian tatapan kiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Sahabatku Sakura, bolehkah aku meminta pelukan untuk menyemuhkan rasa sakit hatiku?"

"Tentu." dan mereka berpelukan sebagai tanda mereka melepas status tunangan mereka dengan status yang baru, yaitu sebagai sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah itu, Sakura menjalani kesehariannya dengan baik. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Banyak hal yang ia lakukan. Seperti membantu beberapa kegiatan amal yang dilakukan rutin keluarga Namiakze. Selain itu, ia juga sering mengunjungi pantai dongeon sebagai kenangan bahwa di sini adalah tempat bersejarah untuk kedua orangtuanya, dan tempat di mana ia menyadari semuanya.

Dan hari ini ia mendapatkan sebuah telegram dari ibu baptisnya─ Tsunade. Isi telegram tersebut berbunyi sangat hangat.

 _"Raphaella Namikaze Sakura, putri baptisku. Nah, bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja di sana. Aamen. Putriku.., Raphaella, aku sedang mendapat jatah cuti dan aku sedang memanfaatkannya dengan berlibur. Mengingat liburan ku yang panjang ini.., aku telah melakukan tour ke beberapa Negara. Namun, diakhir-akhir hari liburku ini_ ─ _aku ingin menemuimu, juga berkunjung ke negara kelahiranku. Aku merasa rindu. Apa kau keberatan sayang jika lusa kau menjemputku? Oh, aku hampir lupa. Beberapa dokter yang sempat menangani mu menanyakan kabarmu. Terutama si muda Edmund dan Ralph Paton, yang masih penasaran pada putri cantikku._

 _Salam sayang, Ibumu_ ─ _**Tsunade**_ **.**

Sakura tersenyum membaca isi telegram itu. Dan ia sangat bahagia. Dibalasnya pesan itu sama hangatnya. _Ahh_ , harinya akan semakin menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi ini, sesuai pesan yang ia kirimkan pada ibu baptisnya─Sakura menjemput Tsunade yang baru saja sampai di Konoha untuk mengunjunginya.

Setelah beberapa waktu beristirahat, kini mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Konoha. Sakura bersama ibu baptisnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di gereja.

Sakura juga dipertemukan dengan seorang pastur kenalan Tsunade Dann mendapatkan beberapa pencerahan. Mereka juga melakukan do a bersama. Seperti halnya saat ini. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan do'anya. Ia tersenyum melihat ibu baptisnya yang kini balas tersenyum dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat cantik.

"Raphaella.," wanita itu memanggil putri baptisnya, "Apa yang kau pinta darinya?" Wanita yang ia pikir akan putus hubungan setelah kepulangannya dari Jerman, wanita yang ia pikir hanya memenuhi tugasnya menjaga ketika beranjak dewasa, wanita yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah natal, ternyata memiliki perhatian lebih. Ia telah melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ibu baptis, bahkan lebih.

"Aku meminta pengampunan dosa," Sakura memandang Tuhannya dengan berkaca-kaca. "Aku telah melakukan dosa yang tak termaafkan. Merusak ikatan banyak orang"

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku telah mendengarnya dari Minato,"

"Aku mencintainya dan selalu mencintainya. Rasanya salah mencintai seseorang dan berbahagia sedang wanita lain tersiksa di balik jeruji." Sakura mencurahkan isi hatinya.

" _Oh_.., Raphaella sayang," Tsunade mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mendekap anak baptisnya dengan satu tangan "Tuhan tak selamanya mempertemukan orang yang akan menjadi takdir seseorang dalam keadaan suci atau menyenangkan. Kau harus tahu, bahwa tak sedikit orang yang dipertemukan dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk nya dalam keadaan buruk, dalam kenistaan."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, "Aku yakin kau mengerti. Tuhan telah mempertemukan kau dan dia dalam kenistaan, suatu perselingkuhan, tapi yang pasti bukan pertemuannya yang tidak baik... Namun kita lah yang harus membuatnya menjadi benar, menjadi suci dan membuat semua itu menjadi anugerah nya yang indah. Ingatlah sayang, Tuhan memberikan kita semua cobaan bertubi-tubi disertai sisi positifnya. Kau mungkin telah melewatinya, kini kau harus memahami arti dari semua masalahmu."

Seketika itu juga Sakura memeluk Tsunade. Ia begitu bersyukur memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Benar. Semakin banyak yang menyayangi kita, maka semakin banyak pula yang membenci kita. Tergantung kita bagaimana menyikapinya. Akankah dengan positif.. atau negatif?

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya Sakura mengantarkan ibu baptisnya─ Tsunade kembali ke Jerman─ untuk menjalankan kewajibannya untuk bekerja sebagai dokter. Ia senang ibu baptisnya memberikan ia nasihat dan begitu banyak kebaikan yang diberikannya.

Kini hari menjelang malam. Orang tuanya memintanya untuk mengunjungi salah satu gereja yang bernama Gereja Raphaella, gereja yang sama namanya dengan nama baptisnya Raphaella Sakura Namiakze.

Ia memarkirkan audinya di halaman gereja. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih suka membawa kendaraannya sendiri dibandingkan meminta antar jemput kakaknya atau ayahnya. Apalagi jika harus menggunakan supir, _oh_ ia tak mau.

Pikirannya kini kembali memikirkan pesan dari orang tuanya. Sakura sedikit bingung akan pesan orang tuanya dan keadaan gereja yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Mereka bilang akan mengadakan acara do a bersama, namun tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu keluarganya yang ada di depan gereja menunggunya.

Akan tetapi, ia tetap turun dari audinya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sebuah email masuk dan ia segera membacanya. Ini pesan dari ibu baptisnya. Isi pesannya sangat singkat. Hanya berupa ucapan selamat dan kata maaf karena tidak bisa mendampinginya di hari yang akan sangat bermakna.

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian, ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya .. _Emerlad_ nya melihat siluet seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali.

Seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan selamanya pun akan terus seperti itu. Pria yang selalu ia bawa dalam setiap do anya ketika berdo a bersama di gereja atau di manapun ia melakuan do a.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, dan jelaslah bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Pria itu tidak terkejut sama sekali meski ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, seolah pria itu tahu bahwa ia akan datang.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke- _nii,"_

Sasuke mendekat dan meraih tangan kanannya wanita yang selalu dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Hati Sasuke lebih lega, ketika perlakuannya terhadap Sakura, tak mendapatkan perlawanan.

Sakura menerima perlakuan pria itu padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah menghianati lagi hatinya. Tidak akan pernah. Ia akan membiarkan hatinya kali ini yang menuntunnya menuju arah yang benar. Bukan kah ini yang ia inginkan?

Tangan Sasuke yang lain kini merangkulnya.

Pria itu kini memeluknya dan menghirup aroma wanitanya yang selalu manis di indra penciumannya. Begitupula Sakura, ia balas memeluk prianya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menikamti momen ini. Di mana suasana malam yang dingin dengan turunnya salju membuat kedua insan ini saling menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ikutlah denganku," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sakura mengangguk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju pintu besar gereja Raphaella dengan tangan Sasuke yang terus merangkul wanitanya.

─ _Krekkk_...

Sasuke mendorong pintu besar tersebut. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah memasuki gereja yang sangat gelap gulita.

─ _TAP_

Dilangkah pertama mereka─ sebuah lampu lilin menyala, sesuai dengan langkah Sakura dan Sasuke maka lilin yang menyala itu akan terus bertambah dan bertambah─ menerangi gereja ini. Sakura terpana dengan semua ini. Kini mereka telah berada di barisan paling depan gereja dan lampu lilin itu mampu menerangi semua ruangan ini.

Wanita merah muda ini terkejut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna bening dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan desain simple berukirkan SS.

"Raphaella Sakura Namikaze," mulai Sasuke "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kini kedua mata Sakura berbinar. Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Wanita ini tersenyum bahagia dengan air matanya. Terngiang kembali kata-kata ibu baptisnya ' _Tuhan tidak hanya mempertemukan seseorang dengan orang yang ditakdirkan dengannya dalam keadaan Suci. Terkadang mereka dipertemukan dalam kenistaan'._

"Ya, " jawabnya dengan haru. "Ya.., aku bersedia Givarel Uchiha Sasuke."

Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Kini nyala lilin digantikan dengan lampu yang benar-benar menyala terang.

"Sakura, kemarilah sayang." ucap Kushina. Sakura menghampiri ibunya dan dengan cepat mereka membawa Sakura menuju ruangan lain.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura datang kembali bersama Minato Namikaze yang mendampinginya. Mereka bejalan di atas altar.

Saat ini, Sakura mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih menjuntai dengan desain yang sangat indah. Gaun ini adalah karya sahabatnya tercinta─ Ino Yamanaka seorang desainer terkenal yang kini telah mungkin tak lama lagi akan menyandang nama Nyonya Kotetsu.

Kala itu tuan Indra merasa ada sesuatu setiap Kotetsu─ detektif yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Ino. Setelah kasus berakhir, ia segera menyatakan cintanya dan Ino membalasnya. Wanita itu berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Karena akan terasa salah baginya jika terus mengejar Naruto, sedang pria itu jelas-jelas telah memadamkan hatinya untuk wanita itu.

Minato dan Sakura telah sampai di depan Sasuke. Pria paruh baya itu memberikan tangan putrinya seraya berkata "Jagalah putri kami, bagaiakanlah ia, sejak awal aku tahu bahwa kau mampu membahagiakannya."

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku _tou-san_ , aku berjanji... aku akan membahagiakannya."

Setelah itu kedua insan ini mengucapkan janji di hadapan pastur dan di hadapan _Kami-sama_ ─ mereka mengucapkan janji Suci pernikahan yang selamanya akan mereka jaga.

Berbagai masalah masih banyak setelah ini, tapi dengan bersama-sama... mereka akan melewati semuanya dengan mudah.

Sasuke membuka cadar yang menutupi wajah Sakura, kemudian ia mencium wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Dengan lembut Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Sakura.

Begitupula Sakura yang membalas ciuman suaminya. Mereka kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke setelah sesi ciuman mereka " _ **Jika cinta kita adalah targedi mengapa kau selalu menjadi obatku. Jika cinta kita adalah kegilaan mengapa kau selalu menjadi kewarasanku**_."

Sakura tertwa hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Tawa yang sangat tulus. Dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa senyum lembut Sasuke kembali nampak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya Sasuke- _kun_.., aku adalah obatmu, aku adalah kewarasanmu." Sakrua kini menapakkan tangan kanannya di pipi suaminya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Begitupula engkau. Kau adalah suamiku, obatku, dan kewarasanku.. terimakasih.. terimakasih karena mau bersabar menunggu ku, teriamakasih karena terus membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung karena dicintai sebegitu banyak olehmu."

Sasuke mengecup pelan tangan istrinya. Setelah itu ia kembali membawa istrinya ke dalam pelukannya serta menciumnya kembali di depan kedua keluarga.

Ya ini adalah pertunanagn mendadak, kemudian pernikahan yang mendadak, pernikahan yang hanya di hadiri oleh kedua keluarga besar tanpa tamu, kolega atau yang lainnya. Tapi, baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura telah menentukan pilihannya. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan atau mengingkari lagi perasaan mereka. Kisah cinta mereka sebelumnya adalah suatu kenistaan.., kini mereka akan membuatnya menjadi benar. Dalam ikatan yang suci. Pernikahan .

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Selamat malam minna-san, selamat malam Minggu *nabuh genderang/gapenting* Akhirnya, dhe-chan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Kesel dan bahagia juga pas baca review FIC ini banyak pro dan kontranya. Hehe .. tapi apapun itu Dhe-chan bahagia. Gataulah ini akhirnya bagus atau tidak. Yang jelas Dhe-chan sangat berterimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah R&R, Favorit, following.. *peluk* Terutama **'Bebek slengean'** yang udah kasih Dhe-chan motivasi.. " _sorry Line kamu belum sempet Dhe-chan balas lagi_ " ^^ terakhir... Maaf untuk typo dan segala keanehan FIC ini.. saya hanya manusia biasa *gigit bibir*

Sekian, sampai jumpa di fic dhe-chan selanjunya ..

* * *

 **Comming Soon...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **"Murder In Konoha"**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Mind to Reviews ..,**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sumedang, 08 April 2017 ..**

 **Salam hangat, Hyuugadevit-cherry ^^**


End file.
